Sweethearts : Story Of The Outcast
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: Her life is pointless. No one notices her.Her life is full of problems.Everything about her is dull, lifeless like.What happens when Sasuke and Sakura start going out? It only causes drama, of course! Then, what happens when they break up? Find out! R&R!
1. My World

**My Story as an Outcast.**

Yeah here is my new story!There is totally allot of twists in here!! Well I need your opinion for that don't I. As you may know this fan fiction is called 'Sweethearts'. I think that this will be a sad yet romantic story. All my stories is romance! I have no idea why but it just is! I began writing this with a pencil and a paper after a while, I decided to write this story. Just for the fun of it.

There will be Sasuke a warning so if **_you don't like Sasuke Out Of Character,DO NOT READ_**!Or if you don't like the couple Sasuke and Sakura , Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, or Shikamaru and Ino do NOT read.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

**NOTE: When Will She Get Her Happy Ending Will Be DELETED.**

* * *

"I hate my life, I hate my life" I chanted as I walked down the hall while people were staring at my 'unnatural' pink hair and 'freaky' green eyes. This is my senior year, it had been one month into the school year. It already has been hectic. Every night, when I'm alone in my bed, I cry myself to sleep. Hoping that every tear would wash away a part of my unimportant life. But why would they judge me? Why can't people give me a chance and let me prove to them I'm not weird? As I walk down the hall people stop and stare. I look down at my feet and keep on walking. This is my life as an outcast.

"Look! There's tha overly-large forehead girl!" a girl laughed at me.

"Go back home!" someone else shouted.

Sure, I wanted to cry but I've been doing this all my life, from the start. Some people just don't get me. Wanna know what would happen if I tried to talk to someone new to this school?

I smile and casually say hi, they stare for a moment and say, "Weird hair, did you spray paint it?", "I think you should lose some weight. That shirt seems to small on you." and lastly. "Oh! You must be that outcast!....Yeah well I have to go bye!" Since those times, I have been invisible.

At lunch, I peel an orange outside. I always sit under a cherry blossom tree near the gate of the school. My school is huge. There is a bench right by the tree but I prefer the ground. I close my eyes then just dream of what would happened if I was a part of the 'in' crowd.

As I walk down to my homeroom class, someone behind me pushed into me and naturally, I fall and my books scatter everywhere. I sighed, not taking it seriously, and bent over to pick up my two books.

"Here. Let me help you out." a deep, masculine voice said behind me.

Who in the _whole world_ would want to talk to an _outcast like me_?

When I look up I see dark raven hair, and onyx eyes. The hair was spiked up in the back and it looked like a chickens bottom. I couldn't find my voice so I just stood there, staring at him strangely, waiting for him to ignore me and walk away. My two books were in the palm of his hands, me on my knees..on the floor.

How _Pathetic_ can I be?

I saw an eyebrow rise. "Well, are you going to get up or just stare at me all day?" he smirked.

Finally I was able to find my voice and I was able to feel my body again so I slowly stood up. "Why?... why are you talking to me?" he's cute to notice me.

"What? I can't help a girl that was shoved down, up?" he chuckled. I started to dust off the imaginary dirt on my black faded skinny jeans.

"Thanks, but nobody talks to me" I look down sadly, ashamed of myself for just telling him that. But I just continue." I have uncommon pink hair and don't you think my eyes are odd?" I pointed out.

"Hn. Well I have to go to the office."and he walked away. After a second I noticed I didn't get a chance to ask for his name.

In homeroom, I went to my lonely seat with 7 empty seats around me. Our teacher, Mitarashi Anko, was my homeroom and also my history teacher for second period.

"Listen up!" Anko hollored she had purple hair with some dark eyes. "Karin that means you too!"

"Hai, hai." Karin was my ex-friend we never really talked nor spared a glance at each other. She had flaming red hair and some blazing red eyes to match. Strangely, everyone found she was _normal_. They found her beautiful.

"We have new students joining us, I want you to welcome them here to Fire High: home of the ninjas. Here is, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Kunai Tenten, Uzamaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru."

I looked at my peers faces, all staring at the door waiting for them to come in. I snorted then started to doddle on my notebook. When I looked back up, I saw three girls come in that made all the guys in the class drool behind them, there was 4 boys. All drop dead gorgeous. I ignored them as usual. I mean what was the point? They'll just ignore me.

"Take a seat wherever you would like." I tuned out by turning on my black iPod nano. I pressed artist, scrolled down to the J's clicked Jamelia. And played her song 'Beware of the dog.' I made it so loud that I couldn't hear anything but the song playing. I couldn't even hear myself breath!

I felt a tap on my black and white stripped shirt, on my left shoulder. I pulled out my left white headphone and looked up in annoyance. A girl that was a blondie, crystal eyes, and well she was also beautiful like all her friends. She smiled friendly at me I had to blink a few times.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, can my friends and I sit with you?" She stuck her blue painted hand out at me. After a few seconds, I shook it with my own slowly. "Haruno Sakura."

"That's a very pretty name! I believe that means 'cherry blossom' am I right? Anyway this is Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji." I received 'Hi's' and 'Hey's' and some silent nods. I was to shocked to do anything but as I observed them. They all looked like models and I'm like a useless, ugly, unworthy, and unimportant little girl.

"Hey. You're that guy from the hallway." I said while pointing at a boy that had black hair with a tint of blue in it. It was spiked up in the back, he had the same onyx eyes from a few minutes ago.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said bluntly. He's amazingly, irrevocably, handsome. I know for a fact that he'll be running in the arms of _Kisha Karin._They always do. Speaking of the witch, she comes skipping right next to Sasuke - who did I mention had hair like a chicken's bottom?- and clings onto his arm. He effortlessly pushes her off making her pout. I roll my eyes, that's just _soooo_ Karin.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kuun!!!" Karin shouted at him. "Come sit with us!!" Her deep red eyes turned to me. I glared at her, she was just so annoying."Haruno."

I scoffed at her but then said, "Kisha." Her eyes turned to the models and she smiled at them. "I'm Kisha Karin! I would like for you guys to sit with me!"

The girl, Tenten, looked where Karin's friends were there was absolutely no seats left. "Uhm... It seems that are no seats left over there. Plus I don't mind sitting here where Sakura is."

"Oh so you know her name." I heard Karin voice got a little louder enough for everyone to hear. By everyone I mean the whole entire class! "Well, I don't see why not! Haruno here. Is an outcast! She's just a unimportant, overly large forehead girl! Everyone here calls her Forehead or Billboard brow. It fits her, so what do you guys say! I can easily kick out some people so you guys can sit."

"Actually." A boy with spiked up blond hair said."I would like to sit with Sakura here. If it would make me an outcast, then so be it."

I was bewildered. Someone actually sticking up for me? I decided it was my time to object. "No it's ok. You guys should go with Karin." Karin beamed a smile. I scoffed and just looked to my right and saw green grass, trees, a fountain and so much more. My school is like a mansion. Every window you look out of is like a garden.

"Hn." I turned around to see if they left and I saw Sasuke take the seat next to me. I just stared at him. "I told you just to go right?" Next thing he'll do is leave then most likely be found making out with Kisha at lunch or break. But he just turned to me and said, "No." Okay, so maybe I was wrong but he will end up liking her. I decide that I'll simply ignore all of them till they leave me alone. I went back to my iPod. Listening to 'Beware of the Dog' by Jamelia. Instead of listening to Anko, I was focusing on the lyrics.

_Cause he's just another girl addict, and if you give it away, you've got to be crazy baby!_

_Stop! You better shake him off, before he gets ya. _

_Stop! He'll only build you up and then forget ya! He's done it to them all,_

_Beware of the Dog!_

If only everyone will see Karin like this. It annoys me, I peeked to see who was sitting next to me, it was the one and only. Sasuke. Right when I was staring at him. his head turned quickly to meet my gaze.

**X.X. Lunch!.X.X**

I was at my usual lonely spot. Under a Sakura tree. I picked out a ripe green apple and took a nice big bite, I closed my eyes savouring, and enjoying the sweet taste of the juicy apple. I propped one leg up on the bench, and laid my elbow on I opened my eyes. I saw a boy and a girl; Karin and her best friend Suigetsu. I felt sorry for him. But then again.

"Oi! Sakura-san?" I turned and saw Shikamaru holding an orange but with him were the rest of the 'gang'.

"Did you guys come here to talk trash about me? If so, I don't need to hear it, I get it everyday."

"Geez Sakura! You are such a pessimist! We were just wondering if we can eat lunch with you." The girl, who's name is Tenten had said. I thought about it for a while. What was the worst that can happen? I'm so used to rejection so what was the point?

"Sure, I guess." So they all took a seat from the grassy grounds to the first few branches of the tree. No scratch that, _my tree_.

"So Saku-Chan! Why do you eat out here instead in the cafeteria?" Naruto screamed from the first branch. Well my question was what they were doing out here?

"I love to be outside, enjoying the nature. Besides, I don't believe in labels I think that it's just a useless system 'important' people use to lower other people's self esteem. Pointless. What are you doing here?"

"The boys and girls in there are to annoying. So we just left and happened to spot you here." Sasuke answered. Oh his deep masculine voice made my little empty heart leap. Naruto was in on the fifth branch and still going up when he bellowed "You mean _you_found her!" I just stared strangely at the Uchiha. He just look away with a 'whatever'.

When the bell rang everyone got ready to leave. They all seemed to be staring at me. So I then remembered I has something to do. "Oh, you guys go right on ahead. I have an errand to run for Tsunade-sama." With a few nods they all scurried off to class. As I walked down the empty halls to the main office I was thinking about my new friends.

Yamanaka Ino; Hyper, talkative, and sometimes really annoying according to Tenten.

Uzamaki Naruto; also hyper, loud, and apparently loves climbing on things.

Hyuuga Hinata; shy, and quiet, yet, very respectful to others around her.

Nara Shikamaru; very lazy.

Hyuuga Neji; Quiet, and well that's about it.

Kunai TenTen; Fighter, tough, nice and very thoughtful.

Uchiha Sasuke; not to many words can describe him. Simply Handsome.

As I opened the glass doors a burst of cold fresh air hit my wintry face. Luckily, I spotted Tsunade talking to Shizune, her assistant, at her desk. I slowly walked up to her faking a cough to get their attention.

"Oh, Sakura what is it?" Tsunade had asked me. I beamed a smile at her.

"Tsunade-sama I was wondering if there was anything you needed help with!"

"Sakura, that's very sweet of you. But if you truly want to you can organize files in my office. I haven't been able to file them myself as I am so busy running this chaotic school. " I did as I was told to do. Another bell rang singling that students were able to head to their next period. As I placed another file, Tsunade came back in. I looked at her.

"Sakura, you may leave. I'll do the rest."

"But there isn't anymore. I finished all of them. I think i'll be heading to class now sayonara Tsunade-sama!" You see, Tsunade is like my mom I never had. Well that's because I never had a mother to grow up with. My mom died when I was about 2 months old so I didn't remember anything at all. I live with my aunt since my dad bailed on my mom. Gay right? So now I live with my aunt Yumi. Her husband died just a year ago.

As I walked out of the office, I just ran into Ino. "Oh! Hey Sakura, did you finish that errand?" I just nodded at her like a dumb idiot I am. She then started chatting away about some things I wasn't even paying attention to her. I was to deep in my own thoughts thinking how this, just hanging out, with them would effect me. Will people look at me differently? Oh how that would be a miracle.

I smiled for no reason. Yesterday I had no friends and today, I have a few.

**

* * *

**

I walked to my home. I'm a senior did I mention? But I never take my car to school. Afraid that it'll get trashed. I pushed my golden house key in the rusted key hole. When I opened the door I was greeted my my aunt Yumi.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." She asked how was school, "The usual." I replied as I jumped for another apple.

"Hm. So Sakura, are you going to do anything this Thursday?"

"Well, it's only Monday and I haven't thought of anything to do so I'm not sure, why?"

" I wanted to ask if you can do some grocery shopping for me. We're running low on supplies."

"Anyway, I'm just going to head on up to my room to do some homework."

"Okay. Hold on!" I halted. " What do you want for dinner?"

" Anything will do. I don't mind. Just not any pickles please."

So what, I hate pickles. They're all green. They look like they've been puked on. Once I hit my room, I tapped my door frame three times. Old habits die hard. I tap my door frame just because I feel like it gives me some luck. I landed on my bed and took in the sight of my room.

Black walls, white carpet, red curtains and a few bright colors here and there. I smiled. Home. My room. Some place where I don't have to hide who I am. I took out my pink stripped journal I got from my uncle 3 years ago. I turned to the last blank paged and took out a led pencil and started writing about the day I made some friends.

After about twenty minutes. I finally focused on some homework. First AP calculus, then AP history, after that science. After hours, and hours of working Yumi, called me down for dinner. I walked calmly to her, sat down, and ate quietly. We talked here and there but nothing to important. Or to personal. The door bell suddenly rang and I walked to it while my aunt was doing the dishes.

I peeked through the eye whole and was surprised to see who it was...

How'd they know I lived here?

* * *

**First Chapter done! Sorry nothing to exciting but it's something right! Hope you guys enjoy that and please review.**

**My other story will be deleted just cause I have no more ideas for it. Hehe. **


	2. Waiting

**Hey everyone. It's nice to know I have three reviews when I worked my butt off for that chapter. -Sigh- oh well. Better then nothing. So This is the next chapter of.. Sweethearts : Story Of The Oucast yes I changed the title because I wanted to. Oh! As well as the summary. Figured I might as well. On with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: **Who doesn't want to own the show Naruto?! I said 'want' so that means I don't own it._

Note: You know how I made the first chapter in Sakura's point of view? Well Im deciding to change that since I'm not really good at describing stuff but I am soooo getting better! And if from time to time some chapters ARE in Sakura's point of view, then well they just are!

* * *

When Sakura peeked through the little peep-ing whole she saw Ino and Hinata. Fragile hands quickly twisted the doorknob. The look of the two girls faces showed that they didn't even know Sakura even lived here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked in a light tone. She stared at the two. Waiting for a response.

"..Uhm... Well... You see..." Ino scratched he back of her head. Sakura waited patiently, as did Hinata. "We are both locked out of our homes. I left my key and my mother and father left for work. Hinata here, grabbed the wrong key. Which lead us here."

"Wait, hold on. You guys live around here?"

"U-uhm yes. I l-live f-four houses d-down Ino-chan." Hinata shyly answered. Ino beamed a smile. " I live just two houses down from yours! Amazing right?!"

"I guess so.." Sakura then mumbled something under her breath then let the two teenagers in her home. "I'll be right back I have to inform my aunt. Excuse me."

Now, Sakura didn't show at all that she was the very least polite. But she knew when to use them. When she left the room Ino and Hinata stared at eachother.

"Aunt?"

They said together which got them both wondering where was her mother and father? With all these random things that could've possible have happen Yumi and Sakura entered the room.

" Guys, this is my aunt Yumi. Yumi- Ino, Hinata."

"Oh hi ! Will you two be staying for dinner? If so, I can whip up some of my famous onigiri!"

"Yumi, please stop." Sakura lightly slapped her forehead. "I'll be right back. These jeans are making my legs all itchy. So when I come back I better not see a single picture of my past in front of them alright... Yumi?" Sakura glared. Yumi scratched the back of her head while giggling a little.

"I promise Sakura-chan!" Ino bursted out laughing. The aunt and Sakura stared strangely at Ino wondering what was going on with her. "Is something wrong Ino?"

"Huh? Oh no nothing at all Sakura! Just that you two have a awfully strange bond! More like.. sisters, like Hinata, Tenten and I!" Ino quickly explained, "We get that a lot. " Yumi said sighing. Then beamed a bright smile, "But it is true!" Sakura rolled her eyes at the three and went upstairs taking them two a time. Ignoring the commotion coming from downstairs. She stripped down to her underwear and searched her room for her sweats she loved to wear. When she found them, she slid her slender legs in those blue cloud-decorated soft, sweats.

She sighed in content. Laying gently on her forest green covers. Then she walked slowly down the stairs to company her 'guests'. When she got down nobody seemed to be in the living room, so she walked into the kitchen and saw the most amazing thing. Three girls chatting and helping Yumi cook. Whoa. Was she gone for that long?

Hinata, was whisking substances in the steel bowl Yumi bought for cooking purposes. Ino on the other hand was reading a old fashon magazine. Critizing the 'HORRID' outfits. Yumi was helping Hinata. She noticed that there was a few flour marks on Yumi's face.

"Baking are we?"

"Oh Sakura-chan! Your friends are very talented! Hinata can move a whisk very well and Ino sure does have a sense of style! I asked her if she can come over some times and help me with my outfits and she said yes! Isn't that great?" Sakura stared at her aunt weiredly.

"That means, we can all be like sisters!!!" Ino shouted with glee.

"Nope, Nu-uh! My life is 'horrid' enough so please, none of this seriously!" Sakura shook her head. This was the last thing she wanted. For her so called friends and her aunt being close together then her friends leaving her. No, not her aunt either. Yumi was the last person in the world who she didn't want to get hurt. No!

After a bunch of hours Hinata and Ino left the Haruno household.

**.Next Morning.**

When Sakura arrived at school with some gray jeans and a plain white V-neck with some gray converse. Her pale skin was perfect. She left the house for another dreaded day at school. High School. It seemed to be cold outside but Sakura thought she can handle it. She also thought it was going to get warm soon.

She bidded her aunt good-bye and started to walk to school. The pinkette got there with plenty of time to spare. Once she entered the doors people stared.

"Ew, the outcast made some friends!"

"Look, that's her."

"Isn't her name Sakja?"

"Something like that. What kind of name?!"

"Hm. One of her friends... Sasuke.. he's pretty cute."

"So is Shika, Neji and Naruto!"

"Right? I hope Karin and Ami kick her ass!"

_'Act like nothing happened, just act.' _she thought. She laughed inside. This is so ridiculous. Sakura quickly walked around the school. Looking for a door with a picture of stairs on it. When she found it, she opened it and ran up the steps. When she hit another door she pushed it opened and sat on the edge of the room. Staring at the students below. A car caught her eye.

It was black car, the windows were tinted so you couldn't see who was inside. It was a Hummer when the door opened her newly made 7 friends emerged. Hinata was wearing a jean skirt holding on to Naruto's hand. No doubt, they were together. Tenten was wearing some skinny jeans and a black shirt.

Ino on the other hand was the brightest of them all. She had on some light jeans and a neon green colored shirt and a neon blue colored sweater.

As for the boys they just looked like yesterday, a dark colored shirt and some dark-ish jeans. A crowd formed around them making them greatly annoyed. Sakura couldn't help surpass a little tiny giggle that came out.

_'Put up a fight.'_she thought as she observed fan girls and boys trying to grip her friends. Ino, losing her temper, already had beaten up a few. After a while it got boring for her so she walked around the roof top. Pacing, enjoying nature like she always does.

Sakura decided that she'll take one route around the whole school, just right before the bell. Might as well.

Once she opened the door into the long hallway, she met Sasuke and his 'gang'.

"Oh, hello." greeted Sakura.

"Ohayo!" the girls had shouted at her. "How was your day this morning?" Hinata had asked her.

"Fine, just perfectly great."

**.English 1.**

"I'm afraid of time. Of not having enough of it. Of parting from this world without finding my purpose, without knowing what, why and who I lived for..." Genma had said reading off a part of a upcoming play they were going to start. Sakura was a _bit _interested with the play, only because the main character, Jamie, is trying to find her purpose in life. Just like herself.

She can really relate.

"That was just a taste of the play 'A Walk To Remember' cast member sign ups will be posted at the front office, for everyone willing. Oh, since most of everyone's grades in first period are awfully low, except for Sakura of course, you are all required to join." a hand rose.

"Yes?"

"What if you have a life unlike Sakura?"

"You have detention for that comment Mr. Higyushia. As for your question, you'll have to make time. As backstage helpers. etc. Anymore questions?"

No hands rose.

"Alright then. Finish your homework, and I want some lead people! Playing Jamie and Landen! Auditions are Thursday, remember to show!"

_BRING,_

The bell rang, kids ran into the hall, but mainly, the front office. Ino laughed.

"Well, are you guys going to try out for a part?"

"Tch. Probably a backstage worker." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah! Just make sure your job isn't important Shika! We don't need you falling asleep." Tenten snickered.

"Haha! Right!? Well I'm planning to go as the part Belinda!"

"That mean girl? Wow Ino, you will fit that part PERFECTLY!" Tenten winked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Tenten?!"

"Ino, isn't obvious that she's calling you a idiot?" Neji stated.

"No, not really. I had a completely different thing on my mind!" Ino sarcastically said.

Everyone ended up laughing.

"What about you Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

" I'm not going for a part. As you may recall, Genma-sensei only said for people who's grades were low. So I'm not going for a part. Are you guys?"

The second bell rang.

"We'll just have to find out soon enough!" Tenten said as she pulled herself away.

"Good-bye!"

"Later!"

"See-ya at lunch!"

"GOOD-BYE!!!-wait, where'd everyone go?" Naruto said as he stared at the now empty hallways.

* * *

At lunch everyone seemed to be inthe cafeteria, what a shocker! Sakura went in line to go get her food. Not being hungry, she just got a small lemonade bottle. Sasuke and his friends thought that today they'll sit in a table. The 'popular' table. Along with Kisha Karin. Leaving her alone. Just like how she'll meet every other person.

Just waiting for a heartbreak.

She's waiting for the heartache

_'Knew it.' _

& so she went outside under her tree and ate.

Waiting for the rest of her day to come.

Good thing she wasn't in the cafateria to see Sasuke making out with Karin.

* * *

**WALA! It's done! Hope you liked it!**

**I hope you R&R!**


	3. Life is Tough

Gosh I feel horrible! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! It's just that my computer isn't working that good anymore. So yeah. I have another project coming up so im sorry to disapoint you. I promise that I won't leave this fanfiction though! I've worked to hard ! Here it is! The awaited chapter to like some of you out there! Haha.

hopefully I'll be able to update faster.

**Disclaimer. same as always.**

* * *

Life is tough. The next day was even rougher then before. As she was walking to school a immensely speedy car zoomed by her. Windows rolled down, music blasting. Oh just a glimpse and Sakura already knew who it was. Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and... Karin. Sighing she continued walking. They hadn't even noticed her.

Sakura didn't feel like she wanted to face school anymore. Life was already hard. **

* * *

**

"Gosh, at this rate we'll be at school in no time! Slow down will ya' teme?" Naruto insulted the driver.

"Tch. No. " he said his hand slipped in Karin's. Naruto and Shikamaru had window seats. Ino and Hinata in the middle. Neji wasn't there for he decided that he wanted to go and walk.

"Don't you guys think it was wrong to leave Sakura-chan alone?" Hinata said in a quiet voice. She hasn't known her for long but she thought that Sakura is a great person that needs time to let herself show her emotions. Heck, Hinata knew she would be the same if she was the outcast. Not trusting anyone as easily. It all made sense.

"Yeah. I wonder how she is." Ino said looking out the passing trees.

"Oh you guys! Don't worry about Sakura, she's fine. I known her forever!"

"You have?" Naruto said. Karin gave a nod looking behind her seat. "Is she nice?"

Karin smirked on the inside. Taking this a chance to ruin poor little Sakura's life even more. " She fooled you into thinking that, eh?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke cutted in.

" Sakura is the total opposite of nice. She backstabbed me! Sakura Haruno lies just to cover her true self. Her mean side. Have you met her aunt? Gosh can you say nightmare?"

"I met her aunt. Yumi-chan is very sweet." Ino said. Karin panicked! As a result, just to buy herself some time, she laughed. When she was done. Karin took a breath.

"Yumi, she's a little slut."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was saying.

Nor can Sasuke.

Nor can Ino.

Poor Shikamaru thought is was all to troublesome and ignored the whole conversation.

Naruto actually believed it.

Soon after Karin kept talking but they were already in homeroom with Anko gone.

* * *

Sakura was walking. Silently. Just a few more minutes she'll be in school.

"Sakura!" a call of her name came from her right. She turned and saw Neji.

"Oh, Neji? What are you doing here walking?" Sakura said with hurt in her voice. Neji caught up to her and they both started walking. Yet, talking at the same time.

"Just wanted to take a walk to school."

"I thought you were in that car that passed by with everyone else, " That was ment for herself but Neji heard it loud and clear.

"I saw Karin, and yeah. "

"Karin? What was she doing there?" She asked calmly as she could. Neji on the other hand was having trouble.

Should he tell the truth?

Lie?

He took a deep breath and spoke, " She's going out with Sasuke."

Yikes. Sakura surprisingly kept her cool, but it wasn't easy at all. "Really? That's....nice, since when?" Neji, was clearly surprised of her calm reaction but didn't question her strange antics. He never got a chance to answer her question cause they were in front of the school and Tenten had called his name.

"Guess you can't answer that question right?" Sakura smiled, "I'll talk to you later you'll be busy."

"Yeah, see you at homeroom."

"Aa, go on your girlfriends calling you,"

Neji blushed but walked away. Over to his friends. Hugging every girl in the group, and giving each guy a little high five. And Sakura left taking a walk in the school. Sadly, she bumped into Ami, sadly. Another of Karin's best friends.

"Hey Haruno, did ya hear? Sakura and Karin are going out."

"Yeah I heard. And why exactly should I care?" Sakura asked glaring.

"Oh just because..."

"Shut up and leave me alont Ami, I don't have time for this." Sakura tried walking away but failed badly. When she was so close to walking by Ami. She grabbed a fistfull of light pink hair that it made Sakura fall on the floor her notebook on the floor. Wait, no, it was her diary. Ami quickly grabbed it.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Sakura-dear has a little diary! How cute. Hold old are you 5?" And she laughed clearly mocking her Sakura got mad by each second , god what a horrible pain.

"Give that back Ami.._now."_ she said with as much force she could muster up.

"What? You're ordering me now? Ha! That's funny!" Ami went closer to her as Sakura stood her ground. Ami whispered to her, her breath fanning her face.

"You mere little outcast, you don't even have any friends. Now why don't you go and get homeschooled?"

That did it. Sakura swung her fist back and punched her. Not that hard but hard enough, she stumbled back. Surprised and a bloody nose running. She shrieked as I smirked. To my surprise she launged at Sakura. Tackling Sakura down.

**Sakura POV.**

I had my arms covering me as a protection. I still got a few scratches. I tried kicking her off but didn't suceed. I aimed to grab her wrist but only gave her an open shot to blow my nose. I pushed her off of me with much force. She smirked like she did something amazingly 'cool'.

A small chanting crowd began to form around us.

Nothing could avoid this, we were going to get into a fight and nothing is gonna stop us.

**Normal POV.**

"Punch Her Ami!!!!"

Ami got into her 'fighting stance' so Sakura got into hers, just standing still eyes closed. Ami looked freaked out but still came at her. Sakura kicked her. Was about to send a punch to her face but someone on Ami's side grabbed me from behind giving her the perfect chance to come at me with anything and everything she got.

But she stopped. Sakura stared but found her voice, "What happen? Chickening out? Hit me. _Hit me with **everything **you got._"

And that's what triggered vicious Ami, Sakura got punched in the stomach, kicked in her tummy, and punched on her face. Pain shot through her body. Yet she never screamed, she might've groaned and coughed but never another scream broke through the crowd. Everyone turned. Even the black-eyed Sakura.

"Sakura!!" the infamous blond, Ino Yamanaka screamed cutting through the crowd. Tenten saw the beaten up Sakura and turned dangerously to Ami, "What did you do?"

Ami stood still not answering. "Answer the question."

No response.

"That's it!" Tenten was about to hit her, but someone held her back. It was Neji. "What are you doing Neji?!"

"Let them be, You getting involved with the fight that isn't yours is uneeded. Sakura will do this on her own. Have faith. Plus, Sasuke will probably help."

"That must have been the longest thing you have ever said." Neji had a little pink tint on his cheeks but looked away. Sakura's head was on Ino's lap.

"Sakura? Sakura?! You ok?"

With a slight cough she replied, "Never better."

"That's it, we're taking you to the nurse. Right now."

"Don't the nurse her doesn't like me. The nurse is Karin's aunt. She'll probably try -cough- to kill me even more."

"Guys what should we do?!" Ino panicked.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Shikamaru said seriously.

"Yeah. I'm cool with that but we can't just leave class!" Naruto also panicked.

"Here's what we do: Sasuke and Ino take Sakura to the hospital and the rest will go to school."

"But I want to go too!!!!" complained Tenten and Naruto.

"If all of us go, it'll be stupid."

Naruto and his bun-haired friend frowned but knew it was the best for Sakura so they let that one pass as Sasuke and Ino were placing Sakura on the back seat so she was able to lay down. Still coughing she mummbled a short and simple thank you. Then passed out.

"Sasuke drive faster!!!!!!"

"Hn! You're so annoying." he said as she pressed the gas pedal further down.

At last, the finally arrived to KMC, or Konoha Medical Center. Sasuke carried the pink haired girl bridal style and ran her inside.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP US!!!!" Ino shouted urgently. 3 doctors came running to her.

"What do you we here?" they questioned.

"She's beaten up!" The doctors brought up a strencher. Sasuke, without any directions, placed her on the bed and they quickly rushed her in the room. **(I have no idea what they do in a hospital so forgive me.) **

**43 Minutes Later.**

A doctor came out of the double doors and Ino ran up to him. "Is she going to be alright?!"

"Well,"

"Just tell me damnit!!!"

"She's gonna be alright but... she suffers from pain. We're going to keep her over night and then tomorrow at around 5pm we'll release her with some pain medication. Hopefully that will help her healing."

"Will she be able to go to school the next day?"

"If she's up to it. It's her choice."

"Is there like any broken bones?" Ino asked.

"Yes, two broken ribs thats about ! And also a black eye. Nothing way to serious."

"Thank you..."

"No problem, just have her parents come by cause we can't allow you guys in just yet. She needs rest, although we can allow one of you guys in just to see her. What a beautiful girl."

"Hn. I'm going in."

"WHAT?! I wanna go in Sasuke! "

"Too bad." Sasuke said as he was led to the door by the black haired blue eyed doctor.

"Try not to be so loud. "

"Hn."

As the doctor left he studied her. One black spot around her eye was spotted and he felt the tiniest bit of sympathy. He walked over. The white bed sheet covered up over her chest. Watching it heave up and down he sighed. Then she stirred. His head shot up .

"Ouch.." she had muttered as she reached up to stand up, Sasuke was before her before anything else happened and pushed her back down gently. "Hey, let me up."

"The doctor said you'll stay over night and leave the next day so just rest now."

"Now why would I-- Oww!!!" Sakura gently laid her palm on her ribcage. It hurt.... a lot. Sasuke just stared then she asked. "Why are you here?"

"I took you here."

"Why?"

"Cause you got into a fight with Ami?!"

"I only got into the fight cause of you! And she stole me diary!"

"Why am I involved into this fight?!"

"Cause you..you ruined me!"

"How!"

* * *

There you have it! sorry it's taking me so long hopefully this long chapter

makes up for it!


	4. The Problem

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I'm not getting anymore reviews. Its dissapointing. Im glad to say that im not going to school this up coming Monday so I will dedicate my time into writing these chapters.**

Disclaimer: _iLoveSasukeSakura doesn't own Naruto._

P.s I changed my pename. I think i'll change it again sometime soon. 

* * *

_"Cause you..you ruined me!"_

_"How!?"_

* * *

Sakura sighed angrily. How could he not know how he ruined her life?! She took a deep yet unsteady breath. About to tell him the reason but decided against it. "Nevermind. Forget it." Sasuke on the other hand kept on ranting about 'why won't you tell me?' and such.

"Tell me Sakura. How did I ruin your life? When I'm content with my realationship with Karin?"

Realization struck him.. and he let out an aggravated breath and stared at her. While she looked away.

"You aren't jealous aren't you?" he said quietly. Sakura quickly looked up. Glaring.

"No. I'm not." she said confidently.

"Then tell me the reason why."

"You knew!!! That's why! You knew that Karin hates me as much as I hate her! You knew! I actually thought you and your friends would be there to help me through tough times! Oh, how wrong I was! To place my trust in a bunch of....bunch of.._backstabbers! _"

Sasuke stared as she was fuming.

"Yeah! backstabbers, you and your whole crew. You can't live a _day_ of what I go through _each_ and _every_day. Do you know what's it like, huh? Do you?! No. you don't! Cause you are just a little, annoying, self-centered, anit-social, conceited, bastard! Go away Sasuke. I don't ever wanna see your _stupid_ face again _ever_ in my life!"

And so he left.. without another word.

* * *

**A\N **You don't think that this chapter will be THAT short would ya? Good. There is . A lot more. The following is in Sakura's point of view.

* * *

The next day was even more of a drag. I wasn't able to do anything all day in the stupid hospital room. I felt much better, even more better after I let everything out of my system. I can't help but to still wonder if they hate me. Or will they glare and me in the halls and make fun of me? I smirked. This is how life was supposed to be for me.

My unloving parents would've wanted me to be the outcast.

Not at all to be happy. Except for my mother of course.

She had always been the supportive one.

My father on the other hand-

_knock knock._

"Sakura-san? You have some visitors."

Who would be here at this time? School for sure wasn't near over yet cause it's only 1:24. So Sakura raised an eyebrow and asked who it was. "It's Yumi-san."

I quickly sat up, and nodded at the nurse telling her to let Yumi in. The second Yumi's foot stepped inside of the room. I was tackled into a hug that nearly knocked the wind out of me.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yumi.."

"Sakura! You should've called!"

"Yumi!!"

"Gosh, now I have to pay these hospital bills!"

"Hey, Yumi?"

"Hm? What is it Saki?"

"Do you mind...I don't know... try..and not give me a headache?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! So, how about I try to convince the doctors to let you out early?"

I stared into her light red eyes. Auntie Yumi is beautiful. Red eyes and brown hair. She really did stick out of the crowd. "Sakura?" I heard her call. But I only gave her a nod. Indicating, to help me get out of here. As I laid my head back down, a few minutes later, she came back with a doctor on her heels checking her out. I snorted at her. Yumi stared at me, and blushed. I checked out the doctor.

He was okay for her. But she could do better.

"Can I leave?" I said harshly.

"Yes, you may. But are you feeling up to it?"

"Yeah. Whatever." I stood up but the cold tiled floor made me shiver. I walked out. Not evening sparing a thank you. My aunt quickly followed me. When we got into her silver Volvo she drove, with the radio on. I switched the station to '106.7'.

"Let's hear it. Whats wrong?" Yumi asked as she turned down the volume. I sighed.

"Nothing."

"Sakura."

"I said nothing, didn't I?!"

"Haruno Sakura! Don't you dare speak to me like that! Have you no respect?! How dare you! What would your father think if he saw you like this?"

"My _father_could care less. He doesn't care about me. Neither do you. So stop pretending, just cause your my stupid gaurdian doesn't mean you can jump into my personal life. Give me space."

"Sakura! How dare you, we're gonna have a long talk about this when we get home and you're not gonna get away. I've had enough with your attitude. It's about time I took charge. Starting with you."

"Whatever."

* * *

After the long talk I had with Yumi. I took a long nap. When I woke I realized it was already 8:55. How was I going to sleep tonight if I practically slept the whole day? I went downstairs and say that Yumi was no where in sight. Shrugging it off I changed into some skinny jeans and a striped blue shirt and walked on out with my white VANS.

The fresh air calmed my mind. Speaking of the mind, my head was throbbing. As if so many things were running through it. I held it in my palm, but continued walking. I don't know where I was going. But it didn't matter. I passed by local stores staring into them, people were still in there, while some stores were beginning to clean and to close for the night.

Before I knew where I was going I ended up in Konoha High School's park. It wasn't completly empty but it was close too. Besides, Its already what? 10? 11? Maybe 12? Probably about 5 people there, 10 at most. I spotted a bench not to far from the swings that was being occupied by what seemed to be a couple. I stared with my orbs. Their figures were to dark to actually know who it was.

But I notice they were staring at me.

Kept on staring at me.

Who were these two people?

Suddenly they both came up to me and I gasped.

It was them.

Together.

How could this be?!

Sasuke and Karin.

At the park, flirting and having a good ass time. Life just isn't giving me what I want. I stared as the both glared. Sasuke's glare was starting to frighten me. Those obsidian orbs staring at you intently. Karin's red orbs glaring with hatred and anger.

"What are you doing here, Haruno?" Karin spat out.

"Well, I don't think that's any of your business where I go and what I do in my life. But if you really must know. I just got out of the hospital, thanks to Yumi. We got into a fight and I ended up here. So what are you doing here? Surely you did read the sign that said 'No Animals Allowed except for house pets' didn't you?"

I saw Karin's glare intensify. "I was walking and then I spotted Sasuke-kun, my boyfriend, and then started hanging out with him. You have a problem."

I smirked, "Oh, nope. Not at all. Just good to know that _Sasuke-kun _, your boyfriend here, has gotten a little tail. It's truly amazing," I turned to Sasuke who seemed to be stunned at my sudden confidence. "Hey Sasuke."

"Sakura." he greeted me.

"Don't forget to put the leash on."

To my surprise..

He smirked! I giggled on the inside but smirked back and walked away. Leaving a gaping girlfriend. And let's not forget a stunning boyfriend. That didn't belong to me.

"I'll get you, Haruno! Mark my lips!" Karin shouted I turned around.

"I believe the saying is 'Mark My Words' not 'mark my lips'."

She glared.

"Also, I'll be looking forward, Kisha. "

"Haruno! I'll get you so badly."

"Whatever."

Then I heard. An "Oi! Sakura-chan!"

I turned and saw the whole gang. I stared and tried walking faster. Faster, I told myself. Avoid. "Sakura," I heard a small faint whisper. That voice shouldn't be so familiar to me. It really shouldn't. It was Sasuke's, and I just ran. Took off. In a blink in an eye. I couldn't bear what Karin would've said.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked. Karin grinned. But then faked a frown. And if Naruto wasn't so dense, he would've seen it. What an idiot.

"Naru-chan! That mean Haruno hurt me. She jsut came up to Sasuke and I and started to talk crap! See ! I told you she was a whole different person! " Neji on the other hand didn't believe her cause. Well, he knew Sakura all to well. And he knew for a fact she wouldn't hurt anyone physically. Emotionally, she will.

"Really?" Naruto asked not believing any of this. Sasuke just stared at Karin. In disbelief. He was an idiot. He was fooled by looks, he stared at his friends and into the path Sakura had ran on. What a mistake! Sakura was a true friend.

"Sakura? Do that? Seriously? I kinda do believe it though." Tenten whispered.

"Yeah! I mean she was mean to us in the begining! Right?" Ino said. Holding a fist in the air. Hinata was staring on the floor. But quietly whispered her own opinion, "But, It's Sakura-chan. She's maybe mean but maybe s-something happened in h-her past. Y-you k-know?"They thought about it. Neji, being the only one who really knows her well was not thinking at all. He knew his opinion.

It's about time they know there's.

"So? What are you guys gonna do?" Neji asked calmly.

"Well?! What are YOU going to do?"

"I'm going to take her side. I know Sakura well enough, 'cause unlike you. I'm one of her real, and true friends."

"Since when did the almighty Hyuuga talk?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Since I knew what she was going through." Yes, he knew about her past.

**(A\n: Past will be revealed soon In a few chapters! )**

_"_Oi! What past are you talking about?" Karin asked. "She has no past."

_'She's just a damn outcast!_' Karin thought angrily.

Neji glared at her, and she got frighten. "You, you ruined her. You started all this."

Sasuke had to cut it, "Watch it Hyuuga, she's my girlfriend remember?"

Tenten was staring at her long life crush. She felt anger, and jealousy boil in her blood. Why you ask? Because she was a fool and thought that he liked Sakura more then a friend. She was a fool not to see him staring at her almost twenty-four seven. Tenten now believed he liked her. And he did. But as a loving little sister.

"So what, Neji? Now you're all lovey dovey with annoying ass Sakura?"

"Tenten-"

"Save it. To think I loved you!"

He froze.

Tenten ran away.

Frozen.

He didn't know what to do for once in his life.

Sasuke, stared into a certain bush. He rose an eyebrow at it. It shuffled. Sasuke saw a flash of a certain color. Unaware of the fact that Ino was screaming at Neji for being an idiot he saw pink.

Pink,

Pink.

_Pink hair!_

He froze as well. Sakura had been listening. Oh, this cannot be good.

"Look! Sasuke-teme is frozen too! Oh god! The worlds coming to an end! Oh Kami!" Naruto screamed as he fainted.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"-Neji you little asshole! She loved you! Look what you did!-"

* * *

Yes, I heard everything, and it seems like Sasuke knew I was listening too. Wow.

They most definitely hate me now.

* * *

Okay that was more then 2,000 words.

I updated

Be gald.

Im thinking about Five reviews then another update?

yeah.

Five.

So Review..

Make other accounts and review

I dont really care.

Just review.

Please?

Forever

**iLoveSasukeSakura.**


	5. Wait! What?

**Hey there ! Here is another chapter of Sweethearts: Story of an outcast! Well Thank you for the reviews and I greatly appreciate it. **

**PheonixCAJ : **

_I like this story and you should have more reviews than that!But I wish that the group becomes her friend instead of listening to Karin. Can you make them turn on her and start believing Sakura soon? I hate that they are treating her so badly._

**Well, if I make them start believing so soon it takes the excitment out of writing. So no, not THAT soon but it will come soon. And about the reviews thing, I know! I have worked my butt off for this story squeezing in time and all but, its okay. Its better then nothing.**

**NekoAngel101 :**

_YAY! great chapter and good job ** off sasuke!haha i wonder what his face looked like when he was shocked!_

plz plz PLS UPDATE SOON!!

**Okay, just imagine Sasuke staring into space with a slightly shocked impression. Wait, that didn't help. Just use your own imagination. Thats why I placed it in there you know? Your imagination is needed to! I can't do all the work on my own. It'll seem boring. The readers opinion is just as important as the story.**

I hope that answered your question\comment.

**DISCALIMER: **_Obviously, this is called FANfiction. Key word.. FAN. I'm just a fan. I do not own Naruto._

* * *

_Yes, I heard everything, and it seems like Sasuke knew I was listening too. Wow._

_They most definitely hate me now._

_

* * *

_

The next day was worse. Tenten constantly kept on glaring at me. Along with Ino. I just stared at the ground and continued walking. That is, until I got tripped by Tenten. I feel on the concrete pavment on my face and groaned. I stood up, picked up my shoulder bag and continued walking.

"That's right. Walk away." Ino seethed.

I continued walking briskly. Sadden by the fact they wouldn't even care to ask 'Care to explain?' instead they believed what they heard. Or they thought. When I got into the classroom, Neji waved me over. I shook my head.

I didn't want to ge into more trouble then I'm already in. I felt those pupiless eyes staring at me and I turned looking him in the eye. I just gave him the finger. And turned back around. I secretly took my iPod out of my bag and, placed the headphones under my shirt and in my ear. The teacher wasn't in the room yet so I had little time. I made sure the song was on repeat and picked the song 'Can't Be Saved' by Senses Fail.

**(A\N: If you want, you can play the song right now, Just to you know. Get the vibe?)**

Anko came in, she stared at me. I stared back for a while but then stared at the empty desk. I sighed when I heard my name.

"Haruno Sakura, may I talk to you?"

"Hai."

I walked to her main desk and looked at her. "Okay." she whispered.

"Okay what?"

"What's wrong, Sakura? I haven't seen that expression when you heard about _that_."

"That part of my life, is private."

"Getting beat, abandoned and being alone isn't that private!"

"Keep your voice down." I seethed.

"I'm the teacher here, not you. Don't you dare tell me what to do."

"God, Anko, don't do that to yourself."

"Do what?"

"Don't try and be high and mighty. Just cause you are in charge of this classroom."

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION!"

"Heh, I've been through worse."

"Go to your seat."

I walked back to my seat as quick as I got up. I can't be saved from this hellhole I call life. Yumi is in a argument with myself. I'm in another fight with my so called 'friends', the only person that believes me is Neji cause I told him the truth and now Tenten hates me! This world is full of un suspecting surprises. Good and bad.

It seems Neji hates me now. Glad, maybe now he can go all lovey-dovey with Tenten again. It's quite annoying. I was pretty glad how I saw Neji and Tenten together, their hands intertwined. I gave them a small, fake, smile. Then walked away.

Today was a hell. People were making fun of me, but today was like ten times worst. Usually, my 'peers' won't care what I wear. I thought today was no different. When I was walking in the halls in my black hoodie and skinny jeans. They started making fun of me. I have really no idea why.

"Oh wow! She's clueless!" a voice said. I glared at them, really in no mood to be teased.

"Did you really get beaten, Haruno?" That ticked me off. I stared at them glaring with intent to kill. Gladly, I contained myself and started walking. Trying with all my might to fight the urge and beat the boys ass.

Someone's hand was placed on my back and I quickly turned around only to be met by a chest, and I fell down. "Hey! Look, watch where you're going alright?!?! You have no freakin'-"

There before me was Uchiha Sasuke. Just like how we first met. "What? I can't help a girl that was shoved down up?" he said as she smirked that smirk of his.

"Look Sasuke, I wasn't _shoved_ down. I bumped into your stupid chest!" which by the way felt really good.

He then held up a paper with tape on it. His eyebrow rose as he read it outloud. "My names Sakura Haruno and I get beaten up, and I was abandoned?" he said questionly. I gasped and took the paper out of his hands. I crumbled it and threw it on the floor. Then started to walk away from the might Uchiha. "Sakura is all that true?"

"Go away."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

"Why would you even wanna know?! I already told you that you ruined me! What more could you take?! What more could you ruin from me? I have lived through hell all my life! Okay? Don't you get the message? Get _out_ of my life. Stay **out** of my way. Leave me _alone_. And get the **fuck** out of my head Sasuke!"

"What's wrong with you Sakura?"

"_You _"

"Well, what did I do?"

"Damnit Sasuke! I have an intent to kill someone! So go away already!"

"Sakura, I can help."

"Sorry, your assistance isn't needed." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura.."

"**What ?!**"

"I'm sorry." he said guiltly. He started to walk off, but I couldn't leave this this way. I want to get things cleared up. No I _needed_ it. I grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke, wait." he just stood there not even bothering to turn back. I stared at his back, wondering what to say. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?" He turned, but only his head turn then smirked and walked away. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Sasuke, I...can't afford to.. trust anyone anymore."

That made him fully stop. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying what I mean.I cant trust anyone. I can't afford it."

"What do you mean you 'can't afford it' "

"I'm scared.."

"Of..?"

"Of making the same mistake twice in my life. I can't take the pain anymore. Not at all."

He started to work his way towards me. And I took a step back. Softly telling him to stay back. He still didn't listen though, each step he took, the water in my eyes began to gather. It was painful.

"Sakura, tell me what happened."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

The bell rang and ruined everything. I smiled kindly at him wiped the wetness in my eyes. Before glancing up at his stunning face.

"Sorry Sasuke. It'll have to wait to another time.." I started to walk off into the front of the school. Did I mention it was lunch?

"Promise?" he asked, I didn't know Uchihas make promises.

I giggled, "I didn't know might Uchihas make small promises."

"Only when it's important. "

"Oh? I'm not anything near important."

"Yes you are. You just don't see it in yourself yet."

"Haha. I promise Sasuke. Now get out of here." I said playfully. He glared then walked away.

Who knew Uchiha Sasuke was one to make promises? Truthfully, I don't know if I can keep, nor intend to keep that promise. I shouldn't trust anyone. I couldn't. If I lie, it'll get me into a bigger web of lies and I certainly don't want that.

I'll tell him the truth. Just this once.

Later.

It'll have to wait till later.

I listened to my iPod today in lunch cause I forgot to bring a lunch and going in the cafateria was just an insane idea to go through. So I ignored my growling stomache and listen to the music and whispered along. I knew for a fact I have a horrid voice. No ones perfect. But I make the best in life. Even though life doesn't have its fair shares.

Something was placed infront of me. It was a lemonade bottle. I looked above and Sasuke was there. "Uhm, need anything?"

"Yes. The truth."

Okay this was too soon for me.

"Can it wait? Cause I'm trying to enjoy my music here."

"Fine." then he started to walk away without his lemonade bottle.

"Hey! Sasuke Your lemonade!" I shouted.

"It was for you, I can hear your stomache growl a mile away."

Okay, that one made me blush.

Not out of... nervous or anything

Out of humiliation!

I unskrewed the newly bought cap and drank a little of it. It tasted great, it was nice to know someone cared for me though. Knowing it was Sasuke made me all giddier.

Wait! What?!

* * *

It seems I can't get that Sakura girl out of my head. I don't like her or anything. She's like different though, not like other girls. Other then the fact that she's the school's outcast. There is something about her.

Something that makes me attracted to her.

Something I feel that I haven't felt in a while.

Now this was really weired.

"Hey! Sasuke! Over here!"

I looked and it was my girlfriend. Who I didn't really gets all to clingy and shows me off to her friends like I am some trophy. I don't appericiate it at all. But don't get me wrong I am attracted to her, but just not as strong as Sakura.

Wait! What?!

* * *

End Of Chapter Five!

I hope you liked it.

I am thinking....

5 reviews for another update again? I'm updating quite fast aren't I? This chapter took me like 4 days. I know its not that long but.. if I had mroe time on my hands they would be plus.

The longer the chapter the longer the update.

The shorter the chapter the faster the update.

Don't you think?

Five reviews then another chapter.

****

I wanna add something. But I just don't know what!

Please help me. Suggestions, and tips are welcomed.

Cause I am running out.

So give **suggestions** and, or, _tips_

Any questions? Please **dont **heisitate to ask!

-iLoveSasukeSakura

Aka known as Alexis.

REVIEW! GIVE SUGGESTIONS! TIPS!

**-Alexis**


	6. Admitting

Hey everyone I just couldn't help and give another update. I'm afraid that when school comes back around that I won't be able to update. So I am taking this advantage and updating much as I can. I hope you guys take the time to review. Cause I really admire it. As much as I admire my own story. I'm pretty sure that I'm improving in my use of vocabulary and well, spelling and such. I have a feeling this is going to take up most of my time. So you must appericiate it.

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

**The following is a short paragraph explaining what went on during the last chapter.**

Sakura had promise Sasuke that she would tell him her past. During lunch, they thought about one another. Sasuke gave Sakura a lemonade bottle claiming he could hear her stomach a mile away. Now, that isn't possible. Did he just feel like he wanted to get her a drink? Is a drug in it? Or is it because he saw her without anything to eat and decided to give her something? Well, the last chapter was called Wait! What!? because well that was the last thought they had. And personally, I thought it was cute. What do you think?

* * *

Two days later, it was hectic. Although, I can't help but wonder. Did Sasuke befriend me? I know for a fact that we won't be hanging out with each other, simply because his own friends hated me greatly. I couldn't help to think how in the world I would tell him. Just let it out? Oh god, this was all so confusing. I avoided Sasuke as much as I can, just not ready to tell him the truth of my past.

I knew I had to sooner or later. Just didn't expect it for that day to be today. During lunch.

"Sakura.."

I quickly turned to the voice behind me there he was. The one who wanted to find out about my past, I suddenly got nervous and scared for a reason I didn't understand. I actually tired and pretended I didn't know a single thing. "Uhh..yes Sasuke?"

"Story. Now."

I smirked playfully.

"Sasuke Uchiha commanding for a story? Who knew!?"

Sasuke glared. "Sakura, I'm serious."

"Yeah yeah. Where do you wanna start?"

"The beginning." he said it in a tone saying like it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

"Okay, it all started when my mom died. He would constantly blame me for my mothers death."

_"This is all your fault! If you weren't born your mother would still be here! She could've been here! Have you no shame?!"_

"He would always say that to me, and occasionally beat me with a belt or his own fists. During school it was hard to participate because of the pain that constantly shot through my body. Even when I raised my hand. People started to believe I rejected my social life. That's when my little friends ditched me. Honestly, I respected that. Who would wanna be friends with a no life abused child anyway?" I gave off a small smile at him before continuing.

"After about my body was completely covered in bruises, he left me. No good-bye. No nothing. Leaving me with nothing to survive on. I learned how to care for myself. That's about my life story, what about yours?"

I looked at his face, and he didn't say nor do anything. I just stared. Well, what was I supposed to do?

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

He then walked off. Leaving me behind.

I couldn't help to think about the life I just told him..

* * *

_"This is all your fault!" my own father screamed as he whooped me again with a belt. "She still could've been here! If you weren't born!" I was crying my eyes out of the pain my father gave me._

_This happened every night, I go to school do homework. He'll call my name and it'll come down to me sprawled on the floor him looming over me. I was only six. Of course teachers question, I just make a stupid excuse such as, 'I tripped down the staircase and fell, silly me.'_

_Karin laughed uncontrollably._

_Leaving me no choice but to glare. _

_That's when the 'Outcast' started._

* * *

I felt more uncomfortable then usual that day. I haven't thought about that past in about 2 years. I sighed, then walked home, ditching school. Not really caring, just needed to get some space.

Hopefully, Sasuke won't tell anyone..

Oh how I hope. If he speaks to Karin about it, she'll laugh and come up with a fake lie to make them hate me even more. I ended up at the park I saw Sasuke and Karin that one night. I took a seat in the same swing Karin sat on being all happy with Sasuke pushing her from behind. I laughed slightly. What was I thinking? Did I actually have slight feelings for Sasuke?

He is cute.. Sasuke is also pretty nice.

I can't take this anymore. It's either I like him or I don't.

And.. And... And I don't! He has a girlfriend and it's Karin! That's even worst. I started to push myself back and forth on the swing. I took out my iPod and played Bless the fall's 'His Last Walk.' After about a few minutes I took off my footwear and stuck my feet in the sand. It did feel kind of nice. I stared at the sand consuming my feet. Time just flew by, before I knew it students from my school was piling in the park.

I took this as a sign saying 'Leave Now.'

Unfortunately before I could even make a slight move and get off, strong hands pushed me. Causing the swing to swing with me on it. **(A\N: If that made sense.)**

My head shot itself to look at the figure and was completely taken back when I found out it was Sasuke who starting to push me. I honestly, couldn't look away from his face. That stunning pale face.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a voice from afar said, he sighed frustratedly.

He turned and looked at my face and he smirked. Oh that smirk of his. He looked me directly in my eyes, he was like looking through my soul. I smirked back, "Looks like it's time for you to go."

"Aa."

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

"Before you go, how do you feel being with the most popular girl?"

"Horrid."

That deserved a laugh, so I laughed.

"How so?"

"She shows me off like a trophy. It isn't fun at all." he chuckled. "I would rather be with someone else I know."

That made me confused for a second. "Why don't you break up with her?"

"Cause she might rip my head off." and he walked away.

Back to his Karin.

Then I screamed, "DIDN'T KNOW SASUKE WAS SCARED OF A GIRL!"

I knew for a fact that he was either glaring or smirking, honestly, I thought the latter. I smiled and walked home. Wondering how he knew I was at the park, out of all places. He came to the park. He even pushed me on the swing! Now that was just plain sweet. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this. I fell back onto my dark colored bed and took a quick nap.

I woke up due to a pebble tapping against my window. I sighed thinking it was some prankster that will probably throw eggs at my face or water ballons. I decided to ignore it.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

"Sakura! Open your window! It's Naruto!"

Hold on! What?!

"Sakura! It's Naruto! Open your goddamn window already!"

I stumbled to the window and saw Naruto there with Tenten. And no Sasuke. That made me frown a little. I heard Naruto sigh in relief. "Thank goodness! We have come here to say- "

I just had to cut in, "You hate me and want me to leave you guys alone? If that's what you want, I could do that."

"What? No! Listen! Tenten and I came here to say sorry!"

"Say what?"

"Sorry Sakura." Tenten said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I thought Neji fell in love with you, and I just envyed you so much. Then he confessed to me that you thought of you as a little sister. Naruto here is sorry for leaving you behind. He didn't want to, he really didn't it, it's just that Ino was like forcing us. Threatening our friendship. I didn't want our friendship go like that!"

If I was in that position I would wanna say sorry too. I forgave them. All of them.

Even Ino.

"Fine. I forgive you."

Tenten and Naruto were as bright as apples, I went to the front door to let them in. They quickly tackled me down into a bear-hug. I groaned cause the impact from the floorboards. Apparently they thought it was funny and laughed. When we all got up we just started chatting.

"So! You and Neji, huh?" I said slyly.

Tenten blushed immensely. "Hey! I shouldn't be talking! Word around the school is you like Sasuke!"

"WHAT?! Sakura-Chan likes Sasuke?!"

I scratched my head in annoyance. "No I don't! I refuse to!"

"You may refuse but in your heart there you know you wanna!"

That deserved a blush, "O-of course not!!!"

"Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree!" Naruto sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tenten joined in, leaving me to embarrassment. I tried hiding my face but their song they were singing always reached my ears. I simply was thankful that there was a knock on thee door, when I went to open it. There he was, in all his glory. Sasuke. He had a rose in his hand, a single rose.

My heart began to race. "S-Sasuke??"

"Sakura."

"What are you doing here?"

"Look I wanna ask you if -"

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!" Naruto ran to Sasuke's side earning a questioning glance.

"Dobe? What are you doing here?"

"Tenten and I came to say sorry!! What about you? Why are you here? Whose that rose for? Is it for.. Sakura-chan?"

He turned his head away and I slightly blush but pushed it away wanting to know why in the world Sasuke was here. With a rose and no Karin. Tenten was at my side. Loudly saying 'hi' to Sasuke.

"Okay, Naruto, Tenten, time for you guys to go." I said.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!"

"Dobe, just get your ass going. Now." He said dangerously it was hot! Naruto dashed out of here as fast as he came in, dragging along a protesting Tenten. Time to get back to work.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Sakura look..."

"Hold that thought. Come inside. "

When I closed the door, I turned and bumped into a chest. I fell back and to try and balance myself again I took hold of the clothed chest and pulled Sasuke down with me. After a few minutes, there we were. Sasuke ontop of me, and me under him I stared into those hypnotizing obsidian orbs as he stared into my boring and odd jade ones. When I was about to speak.

Well, I couldn't since Sasuke's lips were clashed to mine.

That was when I realized.

He has a girlfriend.

Yet, he's here kissing me.

Whats wrong was..

I liked it.

The thing he didn't know was...

He stole my first kiss.

When he pulled apart I had to catch my breath before talking.

"Sasu-"

He silenced me with a light kiss.

"Sasuke, Im seri-" Another kiss.

"Sakura, I can't get you out of my head."

Before he can kiss me again, I turned my head to the side. He making contact with my cheek. I stared at the corner of my eye, he looked down questioningly. "Whats wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"This isn't right and you know it, you have a girlfriend."

"I don't care for her... I care for you Sakura."

I pushed him off gently he implied. I stood up before I spoke. "Sasuke, did you hear yourself? This is all a pretend! I told you I can't trust anyone! I told you my past. I never said 'Come over to my house and kiss me.' Seriously Sasuke, you know if we do this this will all go wrong!"

He sighed. "Sakura, I just can't reisist you."

"Heh. You do know you stole something of mine."

He gave a confused stare. It was so cute. "I stole something?"

I pointed to my lips. "Yeah, my first kiss, thanks."

He then smirked. Then it dropped. He bent down to pick up the rose and then faced me. Holding it out. My breath hitched. It was for me. I shakily reached out for it.

"For me?" I asked questionly.

Of course I knew it was the flower of love.

Love.

I thought this was just a crush.

But let's face it.

I'm deeply,

In....

**Love...**

With..

_Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

**Honestly, I just couldn't reisist! Perfect timing! **

**I would like to thank my reviwer.**

**Yes REVIEWER.**

**Meaning ONE REVIEW.**

**That's so not cool! I thought I was doing good! **

_INSPERATION : _Why Can't I by Liz Phair.

Not my style of music but it gave me enough insperation to type this story.

_**BAD NEWS**_

Schools comming back up and that means longer updates. Yes I know. What's worst is that I can't go on, on weekdays.

Parents are to strict.

Other then that. I'm not giving an exact date for when the chapter will be released.

**_GOOD NEWS._**

Sasuke Uchiha just kissed Sakura! And stole her first kiss! How cute is that? I didn't want to have that first kiss thing but she is an outcast. So I think it came pretty well.

**_WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!_**

You need to review! Then you can give me ideas for upcomming chapters or stories.


	7. I'm Changing

**Here's another chapter! I want to thank the review I got.**

**Gosh. No reviewers now-a-days.**

**It's saddening really.**

_**Disclaimer son! **I don't own Naruto._  
**

* * *

**

_Of course I knew it was the flower of love._

_Love._

_I thought this was just a crush._

_But let's face it._

_I'm deeply,_

_In...._

_**Love...**_

_With.._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

Realization hit me. What am I going to do? Are Sasuke and I a couple now? What about Karin? God, this is a mistake. I stared at the flower as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Sasuke...We...I..This isn't.."

"Sakura, be quite. You're ruining the moment. Let go and enjoy it."

"I can't enjoy this..." I pushed him away from me. Needing my space. "This is wrong, I can't stand it."

"Sakura.."

"No Sasuke, please. Get out of my house please."

"Hn. You do know what a rose means, right?" I stared at him as he made his way towards the door. "I just can't find myself to say it out loud."

My breath hitched.

Then I found my voice, "That's nice now leave."

When he left I sighed. What a long day this is. I fell on my bed, my face digging in my black pillow. And I fell asleep in no time.

* * *

_Sasuke could feel Sakura's body pressed against his own, her heat warming him to his icy core. He could not remember a time when he had felt such warmth or comfort. Her body was small and curvy compared to his own. The sent radiating of her skin, as he buried his head into the curve of her neck, was intoxicating and familiar._

_"Sasuke...kun.."_

_"Sakura.." he rasped out, still thrusting into her. She moaned, groaned, while waves of pleasure hit her._

_Every time Sakura said his name, he would pump faster into her, simply cause he gave her the momentum to do so. _

_Sakura enjoyed the waves as pleasure, she felt herself coming near her peak, as her walls tightened against his member._

_"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!"  
_

_

* * *

_

"Ah!!!" I sat up my bed, sweating.

What was that all about? This is just so confusing. I took a glance at my side searching for that digital clock on my night stand.

3:21 am.

I fall back into my bed and just stare blankly at the ceiling. Simply just thinking. Let's see what happened yesterday shall we?

1. I forgave Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, all of them.

2. Sasuke came over here and made out with me.

3. I just had the weirdest dream ever and I want it to come true.

Very weired. I change into some black sweats and a hoodie and I walked toward my window. I opened it and I stepped outside. Feeling the wind blow on my face. I took a glance up at the night sky. Stars. Beautiful stars. I didn't want to waste anymore time just standing there. So I crawled out, bringing a small comfortable blanket with me as I sat. Wrapping the cloth around my body. Content. That's what I was feeling. Suddenly, I started humming a tune.

I stared back up at the sky.

Beauty..

Pure beauty.

* * *

Saturday. No school. Wow, don't I have no life. Well truth is I don't. I really need to get myself at least a job to get me busy. Maybe as a waitress in that coffee place. Yeah, I'll get a job there! I lay on my couch as I pressed the 'on' button on the remote. I flipped through channels as I landed on Family Guy.

I laughed hard while watching that show. It was hilarious.

_ON T.V._

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, Ma, ma, ma, ma, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, ma, ma, ma ma" Stewie said.

"WHAT?"

"Hi. Tehehe"

_Let's Go back to Reality._

There came out Yumi out of the hallway. I stared at her strangely cause she was dressed like she was about to go out. "Where you going, Yumi?"

"Oh! I'm just going to the coffee shop."

I stared at her strangely. "You're wearing black leggings, and a loose black shirt with a golden scarf to the coffee shop.."

She stared at herself at the full length mirror in our living room, "Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"You know, you're the worst liar. Tell me the truth."

"Okay so I met this guy..."

"Enough said. Go have fun. Knock yourself out." I said returning back to the show.

Yumi giggled, "Alright, I'm leaving. I might be back late though so just buy yourself some food."

"Yeah, yeah. "

"Later... _Ice Princess_."

Ice Princess, little nickname she hasn't used in a while. Ice princess is simply cause I'm made out of ice as Yumi said. No emotion at all. So I get use to her calling me that. But I haven't heard it in so long, with everything happening she hasn't had time to call me that. I just hope that her date isn't a total asshole. I walk into the kitchen and grab a pop-tart.

I was bored, and no doubt about it. I decided I should just take a nap.

I woke up around 7:47 pm. I glanced around the house, looking for a sign if Yumi was home. None, Nada. I thought that she must be having a hell of a time.

I didn't bother on dinner so I just read a book. No it wasn't Twilight. It was a book called 'What I Saw And How I Lied' **(A\N: Yes, It's a true book and it's really good.) **

After about another hour killed I decided that tomorrow I'll go and check out some other books. I thought about what to do and I remembered that we haven't checked the mail in forever. So I stepped outside and walked over to the mailbox with my black flip flops.

"Bill. Bill. Bill..." I mummbled as I flipped through the whole thing. Then there was this certain on that caught my eye. One that had my name on it in black ink. I tore it apart and unfolded the paper.

_Listen hear Haruno._

_I know something is going between you and my Sasuke, stay away. He's mine. You seriously need to back off cause I can make your life a living hell. Even though it already is one. You need to learn your place and know you don't belong, nor deserve to be his friend. I know what happened between you two the other day. Haha, can't believe you actually fell for it. You actually thought Sasuke **loved **you? News flash, we made a bet. And he won. Of course I knew, I made it up just to ruin your perfect little life. Although it's not so perfect. Do you know where Yumi is? Cause I know I do. Do not try and look for her this late cause you can't find me or her. Wait till Monday. _

_-Kisha Karin._

I gaped, she has Yumi. She knows what happened between me and Sasuke. Tears started to well in my eyes. When I read the 'it was a bet' line over and over again. Sasuke. Bet. Fake. Pretend. Rose. Next thing I knew I wanted to punch Karin in the face more then ever. Taking my aunt is just going way to far.

I'll make sure she'll pay. Just as long as I wait.

"Sorry Yumi... you've got to wait. Hang on."

I know I can't tell Sasuke nor any of his friends about this. I have to do this alone. And I will, cause starting right now. I'm not gonna let Kisha or any of her friends get control over me. Not ever again. Especially Sasuke Uchiha. Cause right now. I'm standing up for myself. I will not depend on anyone anymore I refuse to.

I just want my aunt back, I want my old useless life back, I need my old self.

* * *

Well-ers ! That's another chapter down ! I think that is the most boring-est chapter I ever wrote. I had nothing in mind but the ending I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to save the juicy part for later !

**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE ! **

Okay, so I have this chapter for this story that suddenly came in mind. And I already have the first chapter done. I just don't know if I should post it up cause I'm working on this one. I need advice so when you review, or if you review, can you please tell me if its alright or you disagree with me posting it up?

**SUMMARY :**Being in a band is supposed to be great! Mostly because your always with your friends right? Not really, cause I'm in love with my lead player, Sasuke Uchiha. So what? I'm the only girl in the band. Does it matter? There's a total of five of us. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikmaru and myself. We're best friends. But the problem is that everyone has someone to love but me. Nothing about you is about you is predictable. You've got me all twisted and confused.

_What do you think? Please tell me cause I don't know what to do !_


	8. Let's Finish This

**Muahaha! I'm back with many news to tell you ! Well not many but a couple. **

**First news is that I'm learning how to draw manga characters ! I'm not that good cause I just started and all but it isn't that bad at all! Just need to work on the hair and I have no idea how to draw the clothes hehe.**

**Second of all ... I dont know oh wait! I remembered! Tehehe. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you could review again. **

**Thrid and last of all .. I am going to post up a new story! Cause you know. Just because..**

**_DISCLAIMER : ME NO OWN NARUTO_**

**

* * *

**

_I know I can't tell Sasuke nor any of his friends about this. I have to do this alone. And I will, cause starting right now. I'm not gonna let Kisha or any of her friends get control over me. Not ever again. Especially Sasuke Uchiha. Cause right now. I'm standing up for myself. I will not depend on anyone anymore I refuse to._

_I just want my aunt back, I want my old useless life back, I need my old self._

* * *

When I returned back to school, Sasuke as usual tried talking to me. I simply glared and continued walking. Naruto's usual loud and annoying self, seemed to quiet down when I told him off. Karin seemed to be enjoying herself. I decided that I will get her at lunch.

Soon

It was game time.

I looked for Karin as I barged into the cafeteria doors, everyone was staring at me but I could care less. I found that little KishaKarin with Sasuke and them she was laughing and smiling I stomped my way over to their table.

"Haha! I'm having this party-" Karin started. I couldn't help but to punch the table, having the food that was placed upon it shake.

"Where is Yumi?" I asked venom dripping down on my words. I despised her. I hate her. Karin looked 'Cluelessy'. Then she said, " What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Tell me where my aunt is. Tell me right now or I'll tear you apart !" Karin simply laugh and stood.

"What would you do? Tell on your friends? Oh wait. You have no friends. Why don't you go and cut yourself?"

I slapped her not caring that the whole lunch room was staring wildly. I didn't care that Sasuke was staring. "Sasuke-kun! Do something!!!!!"

I stared at him viciously.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YUMI?!?!!?" Ino shouted.

I threw the note at Ino, she quickly read over it and I heard her gasp. I took time to look at her eyes, and boy, she was glaring at Karin now. Guess she isn't mad at me anymore. "Karin, where's Yumi?"

"Your taking her side? Whats wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong withus, there's something wrong with you, you unlike Sakura, have no heart. You cold, unsenstive jerk!" Naruto screamed at the red-head. For he, and everyone else read the note. Sasuke read it too.

* * *

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW.**

* * *

Sasuke felt shock run through his body, but he remained his stoic self. Then an idea came into mind. Onyx orbs watched as Sakura was forcing to tell Karin where her aunt was. Karin simply glared and answered 'no' then made fun of her. He stood, gracefully.

"Sasuke-kun! Help me! She's hurting my feelings!"

"You have no feelings !" Tenten shouted.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

"Leave Karin alone. Or I will have to beat your ass." Sasuke said. Sakurawas fuming with anger now, that day. That flower it was true. It was a lie.

_You actually thought Sasuke **loved **you? News flash, we made a bet. And he won. Of course I knew, I made it up just to ruin your perfect little life. Although it's not so perfect. Do you know where Yumi is? Cause I know I do. Do not try and look for her this late cause you can't find me or her. Wait till Monday. _

"Tell me she was right. Tell me that it really was a bet." Sakura whispered, she wanted the truth and she wanted it now.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, " What are you talking about?"

Sasuke stared at her strangly. Wondering what she was talking about. Then realization hit all of them. The letter, what it said. Everything. If Sasukestuck through with his plan in mind, then Sakura will surely hate him. And if he didn't Yumi could be in more danger. He didn't choose the latter. He chose his first choice. He stood and kissed Karin on the cheek.

"Karin is right, it was a bet. Now leave."

Sakura refused to give in. She made a promise to herself. And she intended to stick through it. "I'm not leaving until I get Yumi back!!!" Sakurashouted with much, much determination. Sasuke smirked.

"Karin, babe."

"Yes?"

"At least have the stupid Haruno girl call her worthless aunt."

Karin was about to refuse but Sasuke kissed her neck making everyone in the group gag. "Sasuke-teme!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?! YOU COLD-HEARTED --!!!" Hinata gently grabbed Naruto's arm stopping him from his frantic tantrum. Hinata whispered in his ear that soon made him grin. Soon everyone in the group knew excluding Sakura and Karin.

"Hmm. Okay fine." Karin pulled out her green cellphone and dialed a number. "Listen, put Yumion the phone..Don't argue with me, I don't give if she's sleeping kick her or something just wake her up. Yumi."

_"Stupid bitch." _Yumi greeted back.

"Sakura wants to talk to you. Sakura forcefully grabbed the phone and placed it on her ear.

"Yumi-chan?"

_"Sakura.."_

"Where are you?"

_"I have no idea. I just know it's in a deserted house. Please come and find me."_

"Don't worry, I will get you. How many people are with you?"

_"Well there is about two people outside my door. And I think a few roaming around in the hallways."_

"Don't worry. I'm gonna come."

There was a giggle on the other end. _"Oh Sakura. Same old Ice Princess."_

"You got that right. I'll see you soon."

_"Hopefully."_

"Pessimistic much?"

_"Oh shut up."_

Sakura gave off a soft smile at Yumi's next words..

_"Your mother would of been so proud of you. Well come by soon."_

"You better count on it." Sakura hung up and threw the phone at Karin. Sasuke gave a hidden smirk at Sakura and Sakuraglared. Then averted her gaze to Karin, "You better watch your back. Cause when I'm done with you you'll wish you were dead."

"Let's see you try. Sasuke-kun will protect me!"

"Pathetic! 'Sasuke-kun' needs to protect you? It's all just probably a lie."

"Sasuke would never lie to me!"

"Tch. Did you know he kissed me? Was that all part of the 'bet'?"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LIAR NOW ! SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER KISS YOU!"

"Is that so? Ask him yourself.." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "If he doesn't lie."

and she walked away.

without looking back.

* * *

**Sakura POV.**

* * *

I was walking in the hallway, making my way to the front of the school. Trying to get on the sidewalk home. Then I remembered that there was only about 5 abandoned houses. I needed to hurry, Yumicould be hurt. And I won't lose someone else. I hurried home once my covered feet hit the sidewalk. Once I got to my lonely home, I abruptly thought of where the houses were located. One is by the park. The other on the other side of town. Another in an isolated place, one was just around the corner, and the last one was near the school.

Whatever I was going to do I need to do it fast.

I grabbed my bag, and left the house.

I'll go to the one near the school first.

And the one on the other side of town last.

Everything else in between.

"Sakura!" I turned and saw Naruto.

"Nar...uto?"

"Yeah! We came here to help you find Yumi!"

"Wait...we?"

"Yes we! As in everyone!"

Just then I saw who was 'everyone'. Meaning his group. His friends. Which included Sasuke. I glared at him, "What's he doing here?" I asked deadly.

"Who? Oh ! Sasuke? He was just faking with Karin to find out where Yumi was! He sure is smart isn't he Sakura? Anyway, the thing we saw at lunch we found out it wasn't real. He was acting. For you..."

"F-for...me?"

"Mhm!!" Naruto nodded continuously as Sasuke and them were by his side. Tenten quickly spoke up, "Sakura! Yumi is at the house near our school!"

"I knew it." I whispered out. Then ran to that destination. Everyone on my heels.

"Slow down! We can't just burst in there!" Ino complained. Shikamarunodded, "She's right. We're just out of breath we can't go in there without a plan."

I gritted my teeth then glared at them, "I have a plan."

"What is that plan?"

"I'll destroy anyone and everyone that comes in my way."

"Whoa you sure sound like Sasuke-bastard right now!"

"That's not really a s-smart plan. I was t-th-hinking we should do some-something sn-sn-sneaky." Hinata said..shyly. I then thought it over, if I was to just barge in there they would most definitely pounce on her less then a second. But if we did something sneaky, it should surprise them then take them off guard.

A spot to get Yumi.

"Here's the plan." I said with confidence, "Sasuke, you go in there and pretend that Karin sent you to check on Yumi. They would probably watch you like a hawk so act calm. When they lead you to her, observe anything. Windows, so on. When you see Yumi. Ask if the guards could leave. If they refuse. Just stay calm and look for any entrances or where the room might be so we could just get in there. If there isn't any..then we will have to find another way to approach. Got it?"

The look on Sasuke's face was calm but he was intently listening to what I was saying then nodded. Shikamaru complemented my 'doings' and we all scurried to about three bushes since there were so many of us. We settled ourselves and watched as Sasuke knocked on the door. Ino was seated next to Narutosince she was the one to shut him up the shrub was located on the left side of the house. I was with Shikamaru because we would be the ones to lead this thing. Our bush was on the left side of the house.

Hinata was with Tenten and Neji in a bigger shrub. Next to Ino's.

**

* * *

**

They let Sasuke in easily. The guard never called for Karin. Because he was her boyfriend and yeah. Sasuke was observing everything. The windows, the tables and the floorboards. The majority was covered in dust. But he listened to what she said. Observe. Everything. That's what he'll do. From the windows, to the last little dust bunny and spiderweb.

"Here we are. Yumi is in there." the guard pointed at the room then left without another word. Sasuke went in and stared around at first. There was one window in the far right. The floorboards were creaky and you get this eerie feeling the moment you step in. He searched for Yumi. Which wasn't hard to do since she was the only one in there. Long brown hair was sprawled everywhere. When the head slowly lifted up she glared. But it faltered. Just a tad.

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke.. a friend of Sakura's"

"What are you doing here? Are you backstabbing her? "

"No, the rest of them are outside.. Calm down."

"Oh, thank god. Where's Sakura?"

"Outside. Be quiet, they might be able to hear us."

"Whatever. Get these handcuffs off of me."

"I can't do that."

"What!?All you ha-"

"They'll beat me then there goes your chance of getting out of here. So stay put."

"Stupid. Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What does 'hn' mean?"

"None of your business."

"You're anti-social.."

"Hn."

"And annoying."

"The only annoying one is you now shush up." he took out his phone and dialed Naruto's number.

* * *

_'I love ramen yes I do, I love ramen how about you? Don't you love ra-'_

"Hello?" Naruto answered it quietly as Ino stared at him weirdly. "Yumi's okay? That good.... okay... far left? Alright.. Window.. wait hold on.. Talk to Ino.I'm confused." He held out the phone to Ino as she still had the strange look on her face.

"Sasuke?"

_'Theres a window. Come in from there. The room is on the far right. So go to the right side of the house and search for a window with rusty bars covering it.'_

"Gotcha. How's Yumi?"

_'Annoying.'_

And he hung up. Quickly, she told everyone. They all sneaked off to the side of the house. There was about 3 windows with no bars. So that couldn't be it. This was going to take a while. Sakura was looking frantically.

* * *

Sasuke waited. An annoying Yumi kept on babbling, "I still think that you like Sakura."

"I don't like her. She's weired."

"Do you know what she's been through?"

"She was abused by her father. There's not much to get."

"How'dyou know that, she never told a soul unless she trusted that person with her heart."

"Hn."

"She trusts you...greatly."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Don't deny that you trust her too."

* * *

"I found it!" Tentenexclaimed as she pointed to the window with rusted bars. "Neji! Give me a boost!" Neji came to her and intertwined his hands together and held it low as she stepped on it. When she peeked through she nodded, "It's them. How do we get in?"

"Easy," said Sakura as she stared at it, "The bars are rusted. It shouldn't be hard to break them off..."

"And the window?" Neji said.

"Simply have Sasuke open it. Not that complicated."

Everyone pitched in and held the rusted bars and pulled with all their might.

_Crack.._

It was working! Sakura smirked and pulled even harder.

_Cling!_

They all fell back, landing on their bottom. They smirked and smiled at their work and continued their 'mission'. Naruto gave Sasuke a quick call and the window was lifted up. Ino was the first one in. Tenten next. Hinata after Tenten.

"C'mon Sakura."

She stared at the front of the house. Karin came out. She smirked and said, "Mm'kay."

And was lifted into the room. When she saw Yumi. She was rubbing her wrists as if the cuffs burned her.

"Yumi-Chan!"

"...Saku!"

"Thank you, for being okay."

"Haha, don't sweat it Sakura!"

"You know--"

_BANG!_

All heads turned to the door, there was Karin. Fuming. She cracked her fingers and lifted up her finger to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! How could you do this to me?! You said you loved me! You showed you loved me! Then you break-up with me then do this? This is going to far! You're...you're... YOU ARE A MEANIE!!!!!!!"

"Out of all the things to say." Ino whispered.

"Well, this is going to be fun." said Sakura as she was about a foot away from Karin a hand on her hip. "Hey there Four-eyes. How ya doing?"

"Loser?! Oh my! I hate you. You're going to pay!"

"You thought I was going to be a bystander? Too bad, that I'm not, huh?"

"You are seriously going to pay."

"Whoa, Ami was right. You are a loser."

"Ami told you that? When? When you weren't being abused?"

"How-how'd...?"

"Ami."

Sakura gritted her teeth and launched herself towards the four-eyed girl. Fist ready for the most deadliest punch she has ever made. Karin stepped to the side and punched Sakura's back. Causing her to fall on her face.

"Sakura!" Yumi shouted. She made a step forward but Shikamaru stepped in her way, "Move! Sakura's in danger."

"This is her battle not ours. Let her finish it. Let her end it."

"I can't just stand around!!"

"Then just sit down and close your eyes. Just don't get involved with this fight. It's Sakura's and she has to end it somehow. She needs to let out her anger."

"But-"

"No. Look. Sakura is already letting her anger out. just let her finish, Yumi."

Sakura got on hit that was on her shoulder. Yet, Karin got about 10 punches on her. From her back to her stomach. Sakuragroaned but never gave up. She never backed down. She pushed herself. Which seemed to pay off. Cause she got one punch on her cheek. They bothslid back. Creating a distance between them. They both held out their right hand and rand towards each other. Sakura quickly held out her palm to hold the incoming fist. And Karin did the same.

They both pushed. Only creating a bigger space between them. Sakura panted and Karin composed herself as she inhaled, "Suigetsu!"  
Shark boy came out of nowhere and nodded as Karin said. 'Kill them all. Leave Haruno to me.'

"You honestly think that you could defeat them?"

"Tch. Sui, call Juugo too."

"Sure. Sure. Juugo!"

Another man came out and he had blondish\orange-ish hair. He was absolutely muscular and very, very scary. Karin smirked evilly, at Sakura's outstounding face.

"Let's get this over with." said Karin.

"What ever you say...Kisha.."

And the launched at each other yet again. As everyone else fought. Well all the guys including Tenten. Most of the girls were just being scared. In the corner.

"I have to win..." said Sakura panting, "No matter what.."

"You must be dreaming." Karin herself panted, "'Cause no matter what.. I'm winning."

"Let's test that theory.."

Sakura gathered about all her enegry in her hand. She knew that this was going to be her final punch. Ino stared in bewilderment. A green-ish, blue-ish light was glowing around Sakura's hand. What was that light?

Sakura panted, as her left hand was gripping her shoulder of the glowing one. And then she ran to Karin.

_CRACK. BAM. EXPLOSION!_

* * *

**Okay! That was all I had no more idead. Well I did but I wanted to save it for the next chapter. **

**Hope you're satisfied. That was over 3,000 words.**

**I think that is pretty long I usually only type about 2,000.**

**REVIEW.**

**_A STORY ON FANFICTION THAT I GREATLY RECOMEND._**

Its called, 'In Nine Days' the author is cutecrazyice

Very, sad, and good story. It is complete and it made me cry.

Yes.. Only award winning stories make me cry. Haha.

REVIEW!

And if you have a story you want me to read I don't mind! Just press that little button and review, along with your story title!

I only read SasuSaku stories. Hehe. I have no idea why though. Cause I just adore them I'm thinking about making a NaruHina story. Since that couple is also very famous. I just need an idea. It's probably going to be only like.. four chapters? 10 tops. Cause yeah. Not really that good in making stories as you could see.

**REVIEW.**

**_Ja!_**


	9. The Sacred Words

**I am back! The two reviews made me write quickly, cause I had nothing else to do. So here it is! I hope you guys can review.**

**_DISCLAIMER: Read the other chapters and then you'll get the idea._**

_**WARNING:  
**I am losing ideas! Message me, review with an idea. I don't care how you go about it. Just please. Give me ideas? Or this story is going to come to an end! Isn't that sad? For some of you maybe? Please just give me ideas._

* * *

_"You must be dreaming." Karin herself panted, "'Cause no matter what.. I'm winning."_

_"Let's test that theory.."_

_Sakura gathered about all her energy in her hand. She knew that this was going to be her final punch. Ino stared in bewilderment. A green-ish, blue-ish light was glowing around Sakura's hand. What was that light?_

_Sakura panted, as her left hand was gripping her shoulder of the glowing one. And then she ran to Karin._

_CRACK. BAM. EXPLOSION!_

* * *

Everyone stared as Sakura was looming over a unconscious Kisha Karin. Sakura finally won. She lost the fight. But won the war. Satisfied, she walked over to a still Suigetsu and Juugo.

"I suggest you leave. Now." they both made a move to leave but Sakura's voice stopped them, "Juugo? Where are you from? You're never around. I haven't seen you."

"I'm from Sound Acadmy."

"Sound? SA?"

"Yes."

"Home of the snakes, no?"

"Yes. Now if you excuse me.."

"Wait, why did you work for Karin?"

"I had no choice." With that said they both walked and as soon as they did, Sakura faltered and fell on the wooded floor. But she was lifted on a lap. When she stared to see who it was it was Sasuke. "Well are you going to help me up or stare at me all day?" said Sakura weakly. Sasuke smirked. That's what he had said to her the first encounter they made.

"I prefer to stare at you all day. Now, rest those eyes. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Wait.."

"No. Sakura sleep." and he planted a soft, gentle, kiss on her forehead. Silence filled the room.

"..M'kay. I give up..I love you Sasuke."

She fell asleep.

Before Sasuke could answer.

He was thankful though, he most definitely wouldn't answer with all those eavesdroppers standing around.

-coughINOcough-

He stared at her loving, peaceful face and carried her bridal style to the hospital.

* * *

There was a groan that filled the room. Light red eyes landed on the a waking pink-haired Ice Princess. She tried sitting up, yet she stopped as the pain on her stomach and shot through her body. She gasped in pain as she fell back. Yumi was at her side at once gripping her hand.

"Sakura?"

"Yumi?" said Sakura, she opened her eyes and stared at her motherly figure, "How bad am I?"

"A few broken ribs. and you sprained your ring finger. I think thats about it. Please don't move to much. You'll hurt yourself even more."

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting that sitting up would be that painful."

"Well it is. Now hush up and go to sleep. You need as much rest as you could get. I want you nice and healthy by the time you step into that house of ours."

" You know as well as I that I won't be able to heal that fast."

"Just be glad you didn't lose your voice box little girl!" scolded Yumi and glared at Sakura, wanting to make her relax and sleep.

"Yumi. I've been going to the hospital a lot. The hospital bills-"

"Sasuke got it covered."

"Wait what?"

"He offered to pay the bills."

"Then you should have-"

"I did try to stop him."

"Still! You should-"

"Can I at least finish?" Sakura had nodded. "I objected that Sasuke shouldn't pay and it wasn't right. That boy is so stubborn. Behind my back he paid for the bill. Both of them. I don't see what you find in him."

Her cheeks turned a light pink color, "I don't see anything in him-"

"Don't pull that on me. We all heard when you said the three most sacred words."

"What words would that be?"

"Obvious is it not? Slow as ever. 'I Love You' the most sacred words."

"But I didn't-"

"Stage one: In-denial.."

"I don't like him..in that way."

"Stage two: Slow realization."

"..I don't like him.."

"Bingo... Wait huh?"

"You heard me. I don't like him.. I love him."

"Do you even know what love is Saku?"

"I think I might have an idea. Now hush up. I'm trying to rest."

"Alright alright. I'm going to get some food." said Yumi as she stepped towards the door. But stopped and turned back briefly, "Sasuke. He never stopped coming here. Every time he can. He comes. Which is about after school. So he'll be here in about 15 minutes?"

Sakura gasped, "He can't see me! I look horrid!"

Yumi gave a giggle and gave her a peace sign and walked out, she heard Sakura rant inside the hospital room.

"Aaa, young love." she had whispered as she went out to buy herself some onigiri.

* * *

Soon enough Yumi was right, Sasuke came in the door without even knocking. Sakura quickly opened her eye and smiled when she saw the onyx eyed man.

"Sasuke.."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."said Sakura quietly, but in her head she finished with a 'now that you're here with me.'

"Did you mean it?"

Confusion hit Sakura. Emerald orbs just stared at Sasuke, handsome as ever, "W-what are you talking about..?" she mentally cursed herself for studdering.

"Nevermind,"

"So, you broke up with Karin?"

"Hn." she took that as a yes.

"How is everyone?"

"Fine. More importantly, you should be resting."

Sakura gave off a little pout, "I thought Sasuke-kun will be glad to see me."

Sakura didn't notice that cute little pink tint that made his way to his cheeks. He turned his head, facing the white tiled flooring. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. Her lips. Oh that voice.

"I am glad to see you."

She stuck out her pink little tongue and winked at him, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Don't ever leave me, please.."

"Aa.."

"Is that another of your favorite words?"

"Sakura..?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir!"

Sakura giggled and Sasuke gave a small smirk. Or was it a smile? If it was, it was a very small smile. Pink hair sprawled around the white pillow as She smiled and closed her eyes. She opened them slightly again, as if forgetting something.

"Sasuke? One more thing."

"What?"

"I really did mean it.."

He froze, she laid back down and quickly closed her eyes. She pretended to be asleep. He wasn't one to be fooled though. He knew for a fact that she was faking, so he strode over to the side of her bed. He gazed down at her. Leaned in and kissed her forehead once again, "Sakura, you're annoying. But I love you as well."

Sakura peacefully went to sleep. Thoughts were still roaming in her head though. All about Sasuke. A few about Karin.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" boomed Naruto, teary-eyed. Along with Ino, who was smiling, "I'm SO HAPPY YOU'RE AWAKE NOW!!"

"Naruto, you need to calm down, this is a hospital." scolded Neji. Sakura stood by her bed. She smiled at all of them, Sasuke by her side. They all decided to pay her a visit. Soon, Tenten asked when she was getting out, Sasuke replied with a 'a few hours'.

"Hey, what happened to Karin?" said Sakura, she hoped her punch wasn't that hard. At the same time, she didn't really care.

"She's still passed out." answered Shikamaru, "Sorry for being curious Sak, but what was that power surrounding your hand?"

Sakura blushed, "It's called chakra. I don't know how I got it but my mother had the same thing. It was said that only women got it. I studied it once. I learned I can heal, but if I use to much of it, I'll pass out and it is likely to die."

"Is that how your parents died?" asked Ino.

Sakura fiercely shook her head from side-to-side, no, "They died in an accident...well my father did." Sasuke looked at her strangely, she told her that both her parents died in an accident but shut his mouth when she continued, "My father died in a car accident. My mother... she died in a accident too but not that certain car accident. She died.. by over-using her chakra."

They all stared, speechless, to say the least. "W-what..?"

"Oh, I'm very S-sorry S-sakura.." Hinata shyly said. Sakura smiled at her then dismissed the thought and said it was alright. She had been through the pain already, and she doesn't want to go back there.

"What did Karin mean when she said you were abused?" asked Neji. Sakura started clenching her fists and clenching her teeth. That was a very touchy subject. Sasuke had to take over.

"It's self-explanatory. Now change the subject."

"Who wants to hang out at my house?!" shouted Ino just to make Sakura feel better. Sky blue eyes saw that Sakura quickly thanked Sasuke and gripped his hand, then let go.

"I do! OH OH ! I DO!!!" Naruto waved his hand like a madman. Ino shook her head, "Nuh-uh. Girls only."

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"'Cause Naruto, you're an idiot. We need girl time."

"But I could be a girl!"

Everyone chuckled, or laughed, or smirked, "You are an idiot. Let's get that straight. You transvestite.."

"What's that?"

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata-chan?"

"N-nothing!"

Ino laughed, Tenten smiled. Sakura giggled.

* * *

Sakura was currently at Ino's house with the rest of the girls. Just talking and hanging out. It passed exactly 3 hours since she left the hospital. So it was 8:30. Too lazy to go home, they decided that they'll just have a sleepover. "Spit it out Tenten! You are like totally in love with Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten blushed and constantly shook her head. "No! Now stop pestering me about it."

Ino turned to Hinata who blushed and spoke before Ino had a chance too, "Yes I like Naruto-kun." Ino nodded in approvement and turned to Sakura. Who glared. "Ino, don't you dare ask me."

"Fine. I won't cause I already know who you love."

"N-no you don't!!!"

"HA! So you do like a certain Uchiha."

"N-Yeah, so what?"

"Thank you! At least someone isn't lying about it...Tenten.."

"Hey!" Tenten glared but sighed, "I admit it. I like Neji. And Ino likes the lazy bum. We all get it."

"I do not!!!"

"You call me a liar."

"That lazy bum is lazy."

"Which is exactly why you like him."

"Hehe.." Ino stuck out her tongue at Tente, deciding that there was no use in fighting, "Opposites attract?"

"Nothing leaves this room."

"Agreed."

"M-mhm."

* * *

"Sasuke has a crush on Sakura!" hollered Naruto as he danced a happy dance of his own. " I knew it!!" he chanted over and over again. It got really annoying so Shikamaru did the pleasure on hitting him on the head, pretty damn hard. Being so use to hit Naruto just growled at Shikamaru. "You really are annoying. Give the whole Sasuke and Sakura thing a rest. It already is obvious."

Sasuke glared as Naruto smiled and nodded. The onyx eyed man began walking away.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Hn."

"TEME!!!"

The walking man raised a hand and waved it to the right, let's just say it was a little wave alright? Naruto calmed down and sighed. "Don't sweat it, Naruto. Sasuke's just needs time to think about Sakura." Shikamaru gave off a smirk. Naruto's mood quickly turned happy, "Does that mean that he likes her?!" he said it in such a tone that it looked like he was a little boy.

"Actually, I think he may love her."

"Smart as ever, Shikamaru." said Neji calmly.

The said boy gave off a lazy smirk, "Thanks." Naruto went back to screaming about his friends in love. And all that. It was getting annoying so the other two boys left the jumping, boy.

* * *

_'Do I like her? I mean, for sure no one has had an impact on me. Karin was pretty I was attracted to her. Now, I can't get Sakura out of my head. I already said I love her so it must be true. I don't even know why I said it. I love you? I never thought those three words would ever leave my lips. Guess it did. And to Sakura.' _thought the walking raven haired, onyx eyed boy. Hands stuffed in his pockets. Looking straight ahead.

* * *

"Good night everyone." yawned out Ino as she laid her head on her fluffy pillow. After about a hour of boredom they decided to get some rest. Just incase they do something with the guys tomorrow.

"Night."

"Night S-Sakura, I-Ino, and T-Tenten."

"'Night everyone. If anyone snores you won't wake up in the morning."

They all shared a laugh at Tenten's warning. They all knew that she was kidding but yeah. It was still pretty funny. All girls needed their 'beauty sleep'. Sakura believed she didn't need any since she wasn't beautiful. So she lay on the padded floor, along with all the girls except Ino who got to sleep on her big bed. Lying awake. Staring at the ceiling. Thinking about Sasuke himself.

* * *

"Wake up!!!" shouted Tenten irritatedly ass he threw a pillow at the still sleeping Ino. "Ino! I'll kill you!"

"T-tenten!"

"Sorry Hinata but she's getting on my nerves! It's past five minutes and all she mumbled was 'Shika'! And to make it worst, the guys are waiting for us downstairs!"

"Ino! Wake up! Shikamaru is downstairs or I'll call him up." warned Sakura, still no movement.

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

"She still isn't awake!"

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm up! I'm up!!"

"NEVERMIND SHIKAMARU!" a smirk was plastered on Sakura's face at her accomplishment, "You got 5 to get ready."

"What?! How do you expect me to get ready in 5 ?"

"Make it work. We borrowed some of your clothes by the way. Since you didn't have anything that I liked, I just grabbed your gray skinny jeans and your black hoddie."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out."

The three left and went downstairs to accompany the boys, "Why were you guys calling my name? It was all troublesome."

"About that, don't mind it. Ino just didn't want to wake!"

"What a drag, where is the girl anyway?"

"Getting ready, I told her she has five minutes, knowing her, she'll probably thinks that 'five' minutes was 'five' hours. Gosh that girl is too helpless!" sighed Sakura as she smiled.

In exactly 4 minutes and 59 seconds, Ino came running down.

"What do you know!? The stupid girl actually used her head, call the cops!!!" screamed Naruto laughing hysterically.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto. I am not stupid!"

"Sure!!" jumped in Tenten.

"I am very sure!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can we just go to the park already?"

"Why the park? Why not the mall?"

"Cause unlike you, we're smart to save money."

"Shut up Neji, spending money for me is saving money."

"Well it isn't very smart."

"We all know that you aren't smart. Admit it."

"I am smar- okay fine whatever you win. Let's just head to the park already"

"Okay, are we going to walk there?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Are you insane?! The park is like 3 miles from here! We're taking cars! What is going in your head?"

"I'm use to walking."

"Well. You need to get use to--"

"We're walking Ino."

"WHAT?!"

"If Sakura wants to walk we are walking, " said Shikamaru.

"No, no! If you guys prefer to take cars go right on ahead!"

"H-here's what w-we do. Ino will t-take car while the r-rest of us walk with S-sakura."

"Fine with me, I'm out. See ya there." said Ino before they can change their minds. They all stared at eachother then laughed, and walked out.

* * *

**Park!**

* * *

Since Ino left really early, she came late. Surprisingly she made a few stops. Of course, she stopped at the mall and shopped. And oh boy, that was a lot of shopping she did. When she came, everyone stalked off doing their own bussiness. Tenten left with Neji, Shikamaru alone, Hinata was in a middle of a meadow, Naruto was trying to catch butterflies while hanging out with Hinata. Where was our favorite couple?

The lonely girl, Sakura, was sitting on a tree. Sasuke was at the bottom of the same tree glancing every once and a while at Sakura, making sure she was okay.

"Sakura, don't climb to high."

"Sorry father, I won't listen to you."

"And who would you listen too?"

Pink lips smiled before replying, "I'll only listen to the love of my life."

A smirk appeared on the boys face, "Really now? And who might that be?" said he as he started climbing himself. Trying to get to Sakura who stopped and watched him climbing to her. He was now just mere inches away from her. Their breath were mingling with eatchother as Sasuke took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together. Holding it above her head.

"Oh, I think you could guess."

"Hn."

He pressed his lips to hers. She didn't nor intended to push him away, instead she brought him closer. After about a while of lip-locking she parted from him. No words weren't needed, there was nothing to say. Both just wanted to savior this moment. With eatchother. That is, until Sakura broke it.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"I..I love you.."

"You said it once before," chuckled Sasuke, "I love you too.."

* * *

**YEAH I REALLY DIDN'T HAVE ANYMORE IDEAS IN ME!  
PLEASE**

_Message me._

Leave me a review.

**_AND HELP ME OUT WITH SOME IDEAS!  
_******


	10. About Time

**Yo, Here's the next chapter to this story. Thanks for the reviews. Safe to say, I was absolutely shocked more reviews then normal hehe. Anyway, I really want to make them go on a vacation as said on a review. So I'm not sure. I was thinking about another possibility, I am still not that sure. Okay onward with the story! **

**Discalimer : **_I think it's safe to say no one on fanfiction own Naruto, Twilight, any other books, movies, anime, blah blah._

Note: I've notice that I have been typing more then 3,000 words. And I usually only do a little over 2,000. I'm not sure what to do though. Cause if I make the chapters longer, the longer the update. The shorter the faster. I honestly don't wanna bore you to death.

* * *

_He pressed his lips to hers. She didn't nor intended to push him away, instead she brought him closer. After about a while of lip-locking she parted from him. No words weren't needed, there was nothing to say. Bothjust wanted to savior this moment. With each other. That is, until Sakura broke it._

_"Sasuke.."_

_"Hn?"_

_"I..I love you.."_

_"You said it once before," chuckled Sasuke, "I love you too.."_

Did it mean that they were together, couple wise? She didn't know. All she knew she loved him and he loved her. Yet, something in her heart, a very very small part of it didn't want to believe Sasuke. She chose to ignore it, for all she knew. If Sasukewas telling the truth, she'll just ruin that all. Maybe never earn his trust.

The gang was hanging at Hinata's and Neji's pad. They were in the den all sitting on the very long, comfortable couch, just watching T.V and talking to each other time to time. Naruto was on the floor his hands cupping his face as he stared in awe at the seen playing on the screen. Hinata was right next to him sitting. Ino and Shikamaru were on the far right enjoying the screen. Tenten was on top of the couch, twirling a pen in her hand. Neji was below her, on the couch cusion staring at the romantic seen. Sasuke and Sakura were on the far left, her legs draped on his lap as he had his hand gently on it.

"This is boring, let's watch an action movie." said Tenten.

"WHAT? NO! SHHH!!!"

"Naruto is such a girl, " muttered Ino. Luckily, Naruto didn't hear for he was hypnotized on the seen where the boy and girl told they loved eachother and gave a loving embrace.

"Gosh, that was so cute." whispered out Naruto.

"Hey Naruto."

"What is it Tenten?"

"Are you gay?"

"HELL NO!!! I'm in love with a girl!" everyone, excluding Hinata, found that when he said that he was staring at Hinata. All the girls smirked and the boys shook their heads. Always the same routine. Hinata will blush madly, Naruto won't notice, then Naruto would do or say something obvious and she wouldn't notice. Always the same thing. It was starting to get old.

"Naruto, you like--"

Ino's voice caught Hinata's attention, pupiless eyes stared in curiosity, "You like Hinata!"

Surprisingly, he didn't deny the fact, "Yes I do! I love her!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun?"

"Hinata, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"H-h-hai.."

"Sweet!" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she blushed, madly and for a very long time, "Hinata are you okay?"

"Idiot, she's blushing."

"Oh.." he thought, "What does that mean?"

"Stupid-ass." yawned out Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads in disappointment. Don't get the other six wrong. The interaction of Hinata and Naruto was interesting, but as you read before, it was getting old. Sasuke sighed and muttered a 'forget about it,' Sakurathen cut in with a ' let's do something else'

"Hinata, do you have any food?" asked Naruto himself, "More precisely ramen?"

"U-uhm, Y-y-yes. W-what flavor?"

"Beef?"

"H-Hai!"

"That's so mean, don't let him take control of you like that Hinata!" said Ino, "Make him cook it!"

"Ino, you know as well as we do that Naruto can't cook... at all."

"Yeah! Remember the time you asked him to make you some of that, what was it called.., the one you made that time we went to his house! Oh I remember 'Keisid'" said Tenten laughing. **(A\N : I just typed anything, not a real food I think. Pronounced : Ke-E-sid ) **

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Ino joined in the laughter, "That was pretty good when Hinatamade it, with the spicy-ness and the tint of sweetness." Sakurastared in confusion as the two began getting lost in their own conversation. She heard a deep chuckle beside her and she turned to the man with a questioning glance,

"You're cute when you're confused,"

"Well, I'm glad you can enjoy my cunfuse moment," she rolled her eyes. Sasuke smirked and then he stared in her emerald eyes, as she did the same, staring into his onyx enchanting orbs. Staring at eachothers eyes deeply, and lovingly. He stroke her pink locks.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Hm, well, tomorrow is Friday. I have nothing planned so after school? Around 8? Gives me time to choose a 'non-dark' outfit."

"I like whatever you wear, you stand out. Anyway, so at 8."

"You already have things planned?"

"Sorta, not all of it though, I'm missing something."

"What might that be?"

"You'll see."

"I must warn you, if you see me in jeans, don't be surprised."

"You wouldn't look so bad in a skirt or dress, I wanna take you out somewhere fancy. So dress nice."

"Thought you said you like whatever I wear."

"I do, I just wanna see you in a dress or skirt."

She gave a little pout of her own to Sasuke, "My legs are pale."

"Nice to know, but I wanna see it for myself."

Smirk.

Glare.

Smirk.

Small smile.

Smirk.

"Do you ever stop smirking?" playfully said by our favorite pink-haired, emerald-eyed girl. When they both noticed that everyone stopped talking and was debating what movie that they should put in.

"Let's watch Mulan!" screamed Ino who was holding the said dvd. Tentenshook her head along with Naruto, "No. It's all about Hercules!" Ino quickly about the movie she was talking about and grabbed 'Hercules' and popped it in and went back to her couch. After a while, the character, 'Megara' who was wearing a purple greece like robe. Her hair in a ponytail started singing, 'I won't Say I'm In Love.' Inoimmediately picked up on the lyrics. Along with Tenten and Hinata. Sakura stayed out of it.

_(Ino)  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

_(Tenten)  
_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden

_(Hinata and Tenten)  
_Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

_(Ino)  
_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Ino quickly encouraged Sakurato sing along with her, as the part of Meg. Tenten and Hinatasang the part along with the movie. Sakura shook her head.

_(Tenten and Hinata)  
_You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh

Finally, gaining the least bit of confidence, she started to sing. It was rough at first but she found Sasuke encouraging her by giving her hand a squeeze.

_(Sakura)  
_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out

_(Ino and Sakura)_  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh

_(Hinata)  
_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying

_(Tenten)  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

_(Sakura and Ino)  
_No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no

When they said 'no, no' they shook their index finger from side to side. Smiling lightly. The boys stared in amusement, as they watch each of their girls sing along to the song.

_(Hinata)  
_Give up, give in

_(Tenten)_  
Check the grin you're in love

_(Ino)  
_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love

_(Tenten and Hinata)  
_You're doin flips read our lips: You're in love

_(Sakura)  
_You're way off base I won't say it

_(Ino)_  
Get off my case I won't say it

_(Hinata)  
_Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love

_(Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten)  
_Oh At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love

"THAT WAS AWSOME!!!!!" screamed out Naruto as he praised each of the girls. The other guys smirked. The idiot started singing the song which was way of key and so on. He started saying different words. " No chance, No way, girl. Say you're in love! Something something!"

Ino plugged her ears, "Ouch, you made my ears bleed!"

"Seriously Naruto! If you don't know the words, or the right key for that matter, don't say a word."

"Sorry Tenten and Ino. Hey! At least Hinata and Sakura liked it, right guys..err, I mean girls?"

Sakura shook her head as she replied, "Sorry Naru, I have to agree with Tenten and Ino with this one."

"Hinata-chann?!"

"O-of course Naruto-kun, I l-loved y-your singing."

Did she truly mean it? Or was she lying? No one would ever knew. They shrugged it off, Naruto was hugging Hinata, that was so tight he practically choked her. Inocame to the rescue and removed him withmost of her strength. Everyone chuckled, smirked, or giggled at the moment. Hinatawas tomato red when he let go. They thought she was blushing from the contact but when she coughed, it was safe to say that she turned red cause she couldn't breath.

"Alright, enough." stated Neji, he turned his head to the television set. "Are we going to turn that off or just waste electricity?"

"Whatever floats your boat. That was the only part I wanted to hear anyway." said Ino as she skipped over to the DVD player and pressed 'eject' and the CD popped out, "Hinata? Can I borrow this movie?"

"S-sure Ino, j-just make sure y-you b-bring it back though, th-th-that's my favorite ch-childhood movie."

"Okey Dokey Artichokey!"

"Ino, did you eat those sugars again?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"Nope. I just wanted to say that for the longest time. What are we going to do next?" they all thought. Ino was the fristthat spoke, "What about a lovely game of truth or dare?"

"No." said Sakura quickly.

**(A\N: Truth or Dares are all to common we all know what'll happen. Sasuke or Sakurawould choose 'dare' they end up kissing. I read it all before. I honestly think its getting old. Who's with me?)**

"Why not? It's like the game of games!"

"It's all to old. We're not thirteen anymore. Let's grow up." explained Sakura. Honestly, she really just didn't want to play because she was afraid of the outcome.

"Growing up is boring!" complained Ino. Sakura shook her head. Emerald eyes landed on a clock that was on the wall, it read 7:25. Sakura sighed as she shook her head. "I should get going." Ino quickly became quiet.

"Was it because of me? Sakura don't leave!"

"No Ino--"

"Sakura I'm sorry!"

"Ino--"

"Forgive me!"

"Wha-"

"Who am I kidding? You would never forgive me of what I have done."

"Can you let me spea-"

"Gosh! I'm in idiot! I'm acting like Naruto!!!"

"HEY I'M NOT THAT BAD!"

"Ino, stop. You didn't do anything. Its just that its 7:25 and well, I gotta get home. Yumi will be worrying."

"Yumi? How is she?" said Tenten lovingly, as time passed. Yumigot to b e very good friends with the girls, she was like their own mother. Well second mother. Sasuke gave a small frowned when he heard that his love was leaving.

"Sakura, you don't have to go. We're all going to crash here." said Shikamaru lazily as he yawned and settled himself on the couch. Sakura thought about it for a moment but shoook her head. Objecting the offer.

"Sorry, if I don't get home now, who knows what Yumi would do."

"I'll give you a ride." said Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke, but I don't want to interfere with you and your friends."

"You are our friend Saki. How 'bout this, we all drop her off?" said Naruto.

"Too troublesome. I'll stay here."

"If Shika stays I better watch him. No offence Sakura."

"Don't call me Shika, Ino."

"Shika, Ino." muttered Tenten quietly as thankfully no one noticed her say a word. They turned to Sakura.

"I only can fit, 5 people in my car." said Sasuke, "I'm driving, Sakura's in the passanger seat, which leaves three empty seats."

"I WANNA GO!" screamed Naruto.

"I-I'm going too!"

"I call dibs!"

Naruto, Hinata and Tenten got in the black sleek car as Neji stared, then shrugged and walking away to who knows where. The three seniors were there before Sasuke and Sakura that by the time the couple came in, they already had their seat belts on. Naruto took the left window seat, Hinata in the middle and Tenten had the right window seat. Contented, they drove to Sakura's apartment.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem. If you ever need a ride just give me a call."

"Haha, I don't even have your number."

Quickly he took out a pen and paper and scribbled down an area code and seven numbers. He handed it to her as everyone else in the car kept quiet. Even Naruto! Letting them have their moment. Sakura nodded, "Thanks Sasuke. I'll give you a call."

"Hn."

She opened the door, stepped out and before closing it, turned back to them, "Thanks guys, really. I wouldn't know what to do without you. My life was empty, and no sunlight. Then you guys came along. I honestly, don't know how to thank you. So thank you, again. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Sakura are you going to walk, tomorrow?" asked Naruto curiously as he stared at her face. The girl nodded, she was going to walk, "Well, no you are not. We'll make Sasuke pick you up."

"What? No. I don't wanna be much more of a burden."

"No, don't sweat it. I'll pick you up. Be ready around 7:45." cut in Sasuke as he stared at her face. Something was in her eyes. Sakura then nodded. Sakura could never reject him. Then she turned to leave, but blushed at the conversation she head of Naruto, and Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke when are you going to ask her out?"

"Soon."

* * *

The girls, went to Sakura's house. Going to help Sakura get ready, but since they knew Sakuradidn't own any dresses, they brought some clothes with them at school. They all didn't go back to their house. Only straight to Sakura's. They began talking.

"I seriously think you guys are overreacting, it doesn't take.. like 5 hours just to get ready." said Sakuraas they messed with her hair. While Ino was holding dresses in front of Sakura's figure, she shook her head from time to time then threw the non-worthy dress on the floor, or the bed. Ino was the one who replied, "You are crazy Sakura! You need all the time you need!"

Sakura sighed, letting it go. Hinata smiled warmly at her, "Sakura, its time for makeup."

"You didnt stutter?"

"Well, I've been working o-on it. Back on topic, its m-makeup t-time."

"I refuse to wear makeup."

They chose to respect Sakura's decision, "How about a tad bit of lip-gloss?" asked Ino who held up a tube of light pink, shiny lip gloss."

"Only clear."

"God you are no fun. But fine."

* * *

8 came by and Sakura was, to say the least, excited, with a tad of nervousness. She looked at herself in the full body length mirror, and gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw, she actually looked pretty.

"Sakura? Sasuke is here." Ino said as she stood beside her, the other two girls behind her. Smiling at their accomplishment. Sakura nodded before answering.

"I actually look--"

"Beautiful." Tenten cut in. Sakura smilied and made her way to the awaiting boy.

* * *

Sasuke waited slightly impatient, for Sakura. When he heard footsteps on the stairs, his head turned to it, when he saw who was there, his throat went dry. Sakura was breath-taking. Sakura walked while the dress swayed it was kinda fluffy, if you catch where I'm going with this dress, it was just past her knee, the color was black the dress also was a strapless which made it even more beautiful. There was a white belt across her stomach. She had a black bracelet on her left hand. Sakura also had her hair in a messy bun, with two or three pink locks hanging down. Sakura's shiny lips smirked as she saw Sasuke's face. Sakura's hand unconsciously gripped her silver necklace. Her one inch heels clicked, and stopped when she met with Sasuke, he held out his hand. As she gripped it.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks. Don't look bad yourself. I was trying to look for a non-dark dress but it didn't suit me so I chose this one. Hope you don't mind."

Sasuke shook his head Sakura took time to observe him. He was wearing a tux, he looked like a god. He caught her staring and he smirked at her, she quickly looked in the other direction as he opened the door for her. When he started the car Sakura turned back to him.

"There's been a change of plans." said Sasuke as he headed for the direction of the park.

"We're going to the park? I wore a dress for nothing?"

"Don't worry."

She trusted him so she let it go, and enjoyed the quiet but then he spoke. "I also have something to give you."

_'And something to ask' _thought Sasuke as he smirked.

* * *

When they got to the park Sakura stared in pure happiness, he led her to the tree where they had shared kisses. Sakura turned to him and gave him a hug. When she let go, she looked around, in the middle, was a picnic blanket, a basket, some cherry blossom pedals here and there, and it's source of light was the moon.

"Cherry Blossom pedals?"

"Of course, c'mon."

He took her hand and they sat on the rug. During the time, he loosened his tie. Sakura on the other hand was enjoying the food he made, "I can't believe you brought champaigne."

He chuckled, "Well, I wanted this to be perfect."

"Nothings perfect."

"Then explain why I am staring at the most perfect girl I ever saw."

That deserved a kiss, she turned and kissed him, her lips lingering there for a moment. Sasuke quickly responded. When they parted, Sakura was as bright as a green apple.

"Let's climb the tree."

"You're in a dress."

"So? C'mon."

"Fine."

They climbed, tim to time to stop to share a kiss, when they got to the 4 branch, they both sat in eachothers company. Sasuke then took something out of his pocket Sakura stared at the small pox.

"Its a promise ring."

"Promise ring..?"

"I promise, to never turn my back on you. I promise to always love you..--"

"We aren't even dating."

"Fine fine." Sasuke smirked, "Sakura Haruno, will you go out with me?"

"About time you asked. " said Sakura as she stole a kiss from him then ushering him to continue about the promise ring.

"As I said, I promise to always love you. I love you." he finished as he stole a more gentle kiss. As their lips were connected, he placed the ring on her finger. Sakura thought that she died and went to heaven. But no, it was reality, and she didn't want to let go of him. His hand cupped her cheek and she placed her hand on his cheek, they broke apart and leaned on eachothers foreheads. This night, she would always remember. No matter what lies ahead.

* * *

**Tehehe, I say that was long. It wasn't just a meaning less chapter though, I took an advice of a review and wrote it as a date. I don't know what else, I was thinking about the vacation thing but I'm not sure. So we'll all have to wait won't we? Haha. I hope you guys can picture the dress she wore, just incase, I'll type it down again only as in notes. I actually drew this in class!**

**-Black, just past her knee.**

**-Strapless**

**-It was pretty fluffy, like it had lots of layers.**

**-White, wide belt across stomach**

**-Or you guys could've pictured another dress for her.**

**Guess you could say that I worked hard. I'll see you all next time! Ja ne!**

**_There's something telling you to press that button below and write a review, I suggest you follow it. Cause if you don't you won't get a cookie and another chapter. Muahaha, I'm evil._**

* * *


	11. Heading Off

**One review. Tsk, I should update late! Muahaha, nope. I'm just messing. Anyway. Glad to say that the review was from one of a very very good(-great-awesome-fantabulous-cool-whatever fits your vocabulary-) author! TragedyDawl go ahead! Check her out! Her stories totally own mine. Compared to her mine suck. Sorry for the late update! I went to a few parties and yeah. I had homework and what not. I'm about to take my finals so I really need to buckle down. So sorry if I update late. But here is a long chapter to make up for it!**

**_DISCLIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! _**

_

* * *

_

__

**Here's a paragraph explaining what happen so far in the story. So it's going to be a pretty long paragraph! Skip this if you want to!**

Sasuke starts a new life at a new school. He moves to Fire High: Home of the Ninjas along with a few of his friends including, Uzamaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Kunai Tenten and Nara Shikamaru. Immediately, they become popular. Sakura, the poor lonesome girl, the outcast. The loser, ignores everything around her because of her horrific past that involves her getting beaten by her father. Who left her alone in the world. The gang suddenly become friends with Sakura. Yet, the next day, they ditch her to be with the infamous, popular, girl in school, Karin. Soon, Uchiha Sasuke starts going out with her. Karin fools them into believing that the pink haired girl is a mean, selfish, backstabbing girl. Sasuke feels attracted to Sakura...more attraction to her then his own girlfriend! He dumps her, after realizing he loves her. Karin kidnaped Yumi, Sakura's aunt, and end in a result of a huge fight between Sakura and Karin.

**RECENTLY.**

Sasuke and Sakura go on their first date. They climb trees, share kisses, and enjoy each others company. They are in love. Sasuke finally asks her out and gives her a promise ring! What will happen next?

* * *

"I _hate _you Haruno Sakura!"

"You don't **deserve** to even be alive!"

"You don't deserve to have Sasuke !"

"I deserve him!"

"I hope you die!"

Constant screaming had reached Sakura's ears. She didn't understand how, or why, that the fact she and Sasuke were dating got around school so fast. It was Monday. They started going out Friday. This was all too weird. Sakura did her best to ignore all the hurtful comments and threats thrown at her. Sasuke and the rest of them were nowhere to be seen so she was walking to her home room alone. When she was there, her friends weren't there yet.

Disturbing her even more.

The bell soon rang, telling students to get to their home room class. Not even a call, not that she'll even receive it, she doesn't have a cell-phone. Only a home phone. So Sakura sighed and returned back to her old self. The cold outcast one. Sakura went on with the class as if they were only absent.

At lunch she was alone. Sitting at her tree, when she took out her daily apple, her jade eyes settled itself on the promise ring her boyfriend gave her. Boyfriend. Sakura never really said that word out loud. She felt like it was wrong, it was weird. After about hours, of hours, school was over and her friends were no where in sight.

For a second, she thought they had ditched her. But she shook her head, thinking that she was dating Uchiha Sasuke, he would never do that to her. When she got to the front of the school.

There they were. Sakura glared at them, "Where were you guys?!"

Ino giggled. Tenten smiled, Hinata played with her fingers, Naruto was grinning, Neji just had his eyes closed, and Shikamaru was yawning. Sasuke walked over to the pink haired girl and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry Sakura but we have a surprise?"

"That doesn't answer my question! Do you have any idea what they have been saying to me?"

"U-uh, Sakura-chan. Again, we are very sorry. B-but we needed the w-whole morning and half of the a-afternoon to get this ready."

Sakura sighed, in a attempt to release all her anger, "What is this surprise you guys were talking about?" This time, Naruto cut in.

"You'll see! I'm sure you will love it though!"

She felt a heavy arm around her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sasuke smirking down at her. They all pushed her into a car, when she looked in the back. She saw luggage that seemed heavily stuffed. Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Seriously, what is all this about?"

"Calm down. We're going on a little field trip."

"What about Yumi?!"

"She said it was okay."

"At least let me pack my things."

"Already done"

Sakura glared at them. No one was allowed to go in her room. No one.

"Who went in my room?"

If it were a boy, she surely blush out of embarrassment and anger. Her room was her own little world. Her own little dark world. A world she could be herself. Her world. Sakura World. And if anyone went in her room, specifically a boy, they would've seen her clothes, her underwear, her bras, her...diary! She had forgotten she left her diary on the drawer for her underwear, bras, and socks. She groaned. Then she waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Ino went in your room along with the girls."

She gave a sigh in relief then turned her head to the driver which was Neji. Tenten in the front seat. Herself, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino in the backseat.

"How long would this 'field trip' last?" she asked outloud.

"Hmm, well, it'll take us about a few days to get their by plane of course. And add a few hours to get to the hotel. So about I guess, a month?" answered Ino smiling at her. Sakura let the information sink in. They were going out of the country.

"WHO'S GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YUMI? Oh no, she doesn't do well by herself. Yumi will freak! I can't afford even a plane ticket! Great, first everyone making fun of me, then being alone for the day, after that being dragged in this car, and now this! Yumi, oh my. She needs to be taken care of! You know how much of a little immature girl she is?!!!!" she panicked.

"Calm down. Yumi is having a friend stay over so she won't be alone. Sasuke already told you Yumi said it was fine. So it's all good! You just need to take time for yourself. " advised to the steaming Sakura.

After a while, Sakura calmed down, breathing in and out.

"Where are you guys taking me hostage."

For a while, it was quiet. Shikamaru sighed then answered.

"California."

"CALIFORNIA?"

"Yes. We've all been their so yeah. No biggie." said Ino giving a thumbs up. Sakura gave a hard, long glare.

"NO BIGGIE? NO BIGGIE?! Yeah! Taking me HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD is no biggie!!!" Ino rolled her eyes, and looked at Sakura. The blond took a deep intake of air.

"Listen and listen good Haruno Sakura. You have been an outcast all your _life_. Yeah, we get that. But don't you think that you **deserve** at least a little break? I know you don't really trust us. Mostly me. But we care, we're taking you were so you can get, hopefully, a fresh start. Like every other person would. Friends, _boyfriend_, **love**, happiness. Sakura, we want you to be happy. We're taking you to California because it's the _farthest_ place from Japan. California is full of beaches and shopping malls which is a plus. We want you to have a break from your outcast life. For you to forget what happened to Karin. We but all our effort and believe me, a lot of our money just for _you. _So you better shut up and enjoy this as much as you can. If you don't you will surely regret it." said Ino dangerously.

Sakura blinked, had Ino just threatened her? Sasuke sighed, and Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome. But she's right.'

"Uhm, I guess I'm sorry Ino. I know you guys want the best for me, I think. But everything that happened in the past made me I don't know... have trust problems?"

"Don't worry Sakura. Ino is just really impatient." said Tenten.

"Sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have acted that way. But hey. You seriously need to sometimes put yourself before some people."

"....." Silence took over the car.

About a hour later, the car went to the stop and Neji announced that it was time to get out. Car doors opened, then slammed shut. Sakura looked up and saw it was the airport. This was really happening. And Sakura didn't like it.

"How was the ride Sakura?!" asked Naruto as he hopped out of his blue car.

Sakura nodded, "It was fine!"

"I guess you're wondering where we're taking you. Today's your lucky day! I'm going to tell you even though it will get me in trouble! Okay, first I will start off with hints! Where we are going is sunny, and has a lot of beaches, oh! and is warm. Let's not for-"

"I know you guys are taking me to California." Naruto's face was surprised and was about to opened his mouth to ask how he knew but she beat him to it, "Ino spilled the beans."

Naruto made an expression with his mouth forming a little 'o'. Sakura nodded then walked off. Getting her luggage, then she noticed something and turned to Sasuke.

"I honestly could remember that I never had this many clothes. What did you guys do?"

Sasuke smirked, "We didn't buy any new clothes. Ino ran out of cases to put hers in. So since you had so much room in yours she just stuffed some of her things in there."

"Great, I will be carrying clothes that half isnt even mine."

"You won't be carrying anything."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, the guys and I are doing all the carrying. But if you want to help, you can give me a kiss." smirked Sasuke, the girl rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hm, I don't know."

"C'mon Sakura! I've been waiting."

Sakura smiled yet again and neared Sasuke. Closer, closer, close enough that their noses were touching. She kissed the corner of his lips and backed away before Sasuke could even move. Confusion passed his face.

"Actually, you've gotta wait till we're alone."

He grunted, nevertheless, proceeded to roll some of the bags in the airport. The girls skipped on in and then Sakura looked around the place. White, many people. Some food places here and there like Starbucks and a Cafe. Sakura followed the girls as they went to Starbucks. They placed their orders and looked at Sakura.

"I have no money. No one told me that I was going to California."

"Oh well, do you want anything anyway? It'll be on me, a kind of apology I guess?"

"No it's okay."

"Well you're getting one anyway." Ino turned to the blushing male who was taking their orders, "Can I have another Ice blended frap. with my order?"

"Y-y-yes Ms."

"Oh?"

"What else w-would you like Ms?"

"Is there, by any chance, a discount?" said Ino as she flirted with the boy. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura snickered but watched Ino work her magic.

"I-I'm sorry."

Ino gave a pouted, frown then took out her wallet and peered in it, "Oh my. It seems I have forgotten my money. What ever will I do?" the worker boy gulped then blushed.

"It'll be on the house." said the boy as he handed Ino her drinks. The blond walked back to Sakura and handed it to her. Sakura nodded as a thanks and then asked her 'how did you learn how to do that'.

"Pretty easy. Just gotta picture that the boy is someone you like and you think is cute then start flirting with him. It is simple science, hun. Just gotta learn to work it. We'll work on you too."

"Wha- I- I don't need to get 'worked' on! I like how I am!"

"Yeah, yeah. The boys will probably be waiting by now. Time to head out pinky."

"Pinky? Whatever, pig."

Sakura smirked as she walked pass Ino who was playfully glaring at Sakura. Baby blue eyes closed and reopened and walked with Sakura who was headed to the boys.

After about thirty freakin' minutes of waiting, they got their tickets and all was waiting for the call to get boarded. Still no call, but no one minded cause they all enjoyed eachother's company. Sasuke and Sakura were cuddling on a bench, Neji and Tenten along with Naruto and Hinata were chatting and Shikamaru and Ino were fighting. As always.

**To Hinata, Tenten, Naruto and Neji!**

"They'll probably have their first fight soon."

"I doubt it, those to can't be driven apart, its lovely."

"-nough talk. What about Ino and Shika?"

"They are oblivous of the fact that their completely in love with eachother."

"We should get them together soon."

"Well sure, but we need some bastard and cherry blossom help too!"

"N-Naruto-kun, that's not very nice you know."

"Sorry Hina, I love you! Don't leave me!"

"Naruto, you idiot. I think you are going way to far."

"What do you mean?!?!"

"Like sweet little Hyuuga Hinata would ever leave an annoying brat like you. I know I would!"

"Tenten- chan!"

"Sorry Hinata. But let's face it, you can do better then UZAMAKI NARUTO. "

"N-ne, I love Naruto-kun for who he is! "

"Fine, fine. I'll stop so, what are we going to do with ShikaIno?"

"ShikaIno?"

"Yeah, it's like a couple name. Like... NaruHina, or SasuSaku."

"I think its all stupid."

"Shut up Neji! Don't be so mean!"

"I think I got a p-plan!"

"Okay, I will go fetch the bastard and his girlfriend!"

**To Sasuke and Sakura.**

"Oi, Sasuke, Sakura. We need your help."

Sakura stared at Sasuke then Naruto questionly, "Why? Did someone get hurt?"

"No ! None of that. We have a plan to get Lazy and Pig together." said Naruto with a grin. Sakura nodded, interested. Sasuke rolled his eyes. But after a little pleading from his girlfriend, he couldn't resist to help out the dumb bimbo. About when the other three joined them, the speakers went on**.**

_"Welcome to Japan airlines. We would all like to inform you of some things. Anyone headed to New York, please enter the plane in gate 8 which is next to the gate to California. Everyone that is headed to California, please go to gate 7 and board it. If you are headed to Canada the flight has been canceled due to the plane having some technical difficulties. Thank you, and have a good day."_

They sighed but nevertheless went to board the plane with their things. Ino and Shikamaru first handed their tickets and went in. Then it was Neji and Naruto, Hinata and Tenten. And last but never least. our favorite couple. (Which is also why you're reading this story.)

They all took their seats and gratefully, they all got to sit next to eachother! The four girls took the first two rows, since it was placed in twos. The boys took the two rows beside them. All were close, but not far. Soon another voice reached the speaker.

_"Good evening. We are headed to California. If this isn't where you are headed please, take your things and exit.."_there was a pause to see if anyone was going to get up. No one did so the voice continued. _"My name is Elizabeth Quantero White and I will be one of the many flight attendants helping you get to your destination. I would like to please ask if you could buckle your seatbelts cause we are ready for take off."_There was a lot of buckling of the seatbelts. When it finally ended, Sakura gripped the arm rest. Hinata was beside her, "Sakura-chan, there's no need to worry. Think of it like a roller coaster."

"B-but! I am, sadly, not a very big fan of big coasters." she gripped tighter. Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. Just close your eyes and inhale then exhale. It'll be over before you know it."

She did what she was advised and the plane lifted off the ground. Sakura peeked through one eye to see Hinata smiling. Then the girl nodded saying that the worst part already passed. Sakura sighed in relief. Then she dreaded what will happen when they were going to land.

__

"Hey all, this is Elizabeth again. It is now safe to use the restroom, travel the plane a little. There are buttons infront of you to give one of us a call. Press one and the nearest one will be there as fast as they can. Enjoy the flight. This is Elizabeth, and she's signing off!"

Sakura sighed and un-buckled the black seatbelt and then turned to Hinata who was talking to Tenten behind her. Emerald orbs looked out the window, all she saw was the blue sky and clouds here and there. Sakura smiled at the nature. Then stood up to stretch, Sakura then called Ino, and they both started chatting.

"I still can't get the fact you flirted to get things for free."

"Haha thanks. So how is your love life?"

"Fine. Nothing new. What about yours?"

"Tch. You know as well as I do that I am single. S-I-N-G-L-E. "

"I know that but maybe you could become 'Not Single' and date a certain lazy friend." Ino blushed at the thought but didn't hide the fact that she liked the lazy, pineapple head boy a lot, "Ino, you really just need to take charge and ask him out."

"But I want him to do it."

"And you know as well as I do that, that lazy ass will be to lazy and think it was to 'troublesome' so just do it yourself." said Sakura as she stared seriously at Ino. Who nodded then changed the subject to Tenten and Neji. Since the bun head girl was beside her, she heard everything and glared at them. Ino smiled innocently.

Sakura turned back to her seat, then turned to the pupil-less eyed girl, "Hinata, where'd my bag go?"

"Ask Sasuke."

That is what she did, she called Sasuke, he looked at her then smirked, "Sasuke, where is my bag?"

"What bag?"

"You know! My messenger bag? The black one? The one I bring every day to school! Where is it?!"

"Why does it matter?"

"'Cause my iPod is in there! My music is in their! I need to listen to it!"

A smirk played its way to his lips as he fished for something in his pocket, "Here, I knew you would want to listen to it sometime. Just never thought you wanted to listen to it this early." he said as he held out her black iPod. Sakura grabbed it and turned it on to check the battery. Only half left.

Half.

Not even full. Sakura glared, she swore she charged it earlier. Sakura shifted her glare to Sasuke. Who answered before she could ask, "I used it. I was bored, and I didn't want to listen to the idiot fight with anyone. Brought your charger."

"That's nice. Thanks."

"Hn."

"When will we be landing?"

"About another day. Get some rest."

"Fine, where will we be staying though?"

"We're staying at my beach house."

"Beach house? Wouldn't be crowded?"

"No, its placed on a private beach so there's nothing to worry about."

"It must be big if it can fit all of us in their."

A smirk placed on his lips, "Actually, we will all be having our own house. Me and you, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, and Ino and Shikamaru. Unless the girls want to bunk with eachother."

Sakura gaped, living alone with Uchiha Sasuke but his bext words calmed her, "Well, its still up to the girls, if you end up living with me don't worry, I won't do anything." Sakura beamed him a smile but went to her iPod. Sakura listened to Paramore's 'Here We Go Again.' Soon she fell asleep. Her mind was decided though, she would wanna live with the girls.... if it was okay with them. Like she said.

She..

..Had...

...Trust...

.....Problems.

* * *

**Ne, ne! Gomen for the late update! I just got so caught up in the real world! I figured that I will be posting the story about the band. Don't worry, my attention is still going to be on this story.**

**I would sadly admit that this story will take longer to update cause I have finals coming up. So about 2 weeks? And on the week from June 11 or 12, for seven days, I won't be able to update at all. Personal Reasons. **

**Sorry again.**

**This story will be constantly updating, that is, _IF I GET ANY IDEAS._**

**I hope you people review.**

**See that button below?**

**Click it and review! **

**Follow what I am saying!**

**V V**


	12. Trust

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating any sooner, I just had extra time RIGHT NOW! I'm hoping I could get this done by tonight but the chances are slim to none. I just want to give you a friendly reminder that I will not be updating at the week of June 11 or 12. I won't be on fanfiction for about SEVEN to NINE days. Personal reasons. I'll only get on give you get lucky. Yes thats if. Also, my finals are on the 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12. So here's the awaited chapter! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.... Or his yummy ramen._**

_**NOTE: **There's probably only going to be a few more chapters. I want to end it already haha, so you guys won't have to wait longer of course!_

I know that this is lame but!

**_I decided to give this fanfiction a theme song! Or just a song on each chapter, that inspired me to write it! _****Though, I'm not sure how it will fit it. But I'll make something out of it. ****This song inspired me to write this chapter. I**** hope you guys enjoy.**

**SONG : Just Like Me**

**ARTIST: Paramore.**

**It's a demo.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Sakura gaped, living alone with Uchiha Sasuke but his next words calmed her, "Well, its still up to the girls, if you end up living with me don't worry, I won't do anything." Sakura beamed him a smile but went to her iPod. Sakura listened to Paramore's 'Here We Go Again.' Soon she fell asleep. Her mind was decided though, she would wanna live with the girls.... if it was okay with them. Like she said._

_She.._

_..Had..._

_...Trust..._

_.....Problems._

* * *

"Sakura, wakey wakey. Okay, seriously, I thought Ino was bad enough to wake but you on the otherhand, is just plain annoying! Get up already!" Emerald eyes slowly opened to fine a burnette, bunned haired girl cheekily smiling infront of her. The yawning girl looked at her questionly, "The plane already landed, Sleepy. It's time to get up up up!" Sakura nodded, then stood and stretched. It felt good.

"Where is everyone?"

"Your boyfriend is taking the bags and things with the other boys to the car, and Ino and Hinata went to get a smoothie. I was going to go, but then, you were still sleeping, and I didn't want you to be flying back to Japan."

Sakura looked around, and saw that more then half of the plane's passangers were already off. Suddenly, Naruto's head popped besides Tentens.

"Morning, Sakura! Time to go! Sasuke already has his cars ready. All we need to do is get in."

"Wait, Cars?"

"Well yeah! 2 cars! One for our things, and the other for us."

"Is it possible to have a car that will fit that many people?"

"Actually, some people maybe about 4 people have to split. So it's cool."

"Alright."

"Don't worry about a thing Sakura! The girls will ride together so we can catch up before we go into the beach homes."

"You mean we won't be bunking with eachother?"

"Tch! Of course we are!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

The three walked out of the plane and met with everyone else. Sasuke quickly went to her side and kissed her temple. Sakura smiled, and walked with the girls into the black car. The door shut, the driver started driving and conversation erupted everywhere.

"I still can't believe Sasuke did this! What if we meet Alexandria?" Ino said with sadness in her voice, Sakura just had to know who this girl was so she took the chance and asked who this was.

"Alexandria Violette Landcaster, is Sasuke's..."

"-wait, let me guess Ino. His ex-girlfriend right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I see this thing in stupid romance movies. Ex-girlfriend comes by and he falls in love with her, leaving his current girlfriend behind. Its in all the movies. Honestly, I'm not afraid of it. Sasuke shouldn't even be in 'love' with me. If she wants him back, and he wants her. Who am I to keep him away from his happiness?"

They all knew that she was lying about how she wasn't afraid. It was clearly obvious that she didn't want to lose Sasuke, the one that showed her the light. Then again, Sakura wanted Sasuke to be happy. Sakura, deep inside that empty heart, she was kind and a loving person.

"Sakura," Hinata started, "You really are a great person."

The girl just nodded and started to deeply think of the situation.

While the other girls continued talking.

**In The Boys Car.**

The strange thing was, that the guys were talking about the same exact person, to the driver, which was Sasuke.

"So what are you going to do if Alexandria shows up?"

"Hn."

"This is such a drag, Sasuke, just answer the question."

"Hn."

"Hopeless, we'll never get anything out of him." said Neji as he shook his head, "Just, don't leave Sakura for your ex-girlfriend. You never know that she will do _that_ again."

The boy they were talking to visably flinched at the unwanted memory. Alexandria, the pale green eyed, long black silky hair that reached her waist had done something to Sasuke that caused his heart to break in pieces. Something that he will never fall for again. Or so he thought.

**About 45 minutes later.**

_Slam!_

_Shut!_

The doors closed as they all got out of their car, all tired. Except Sakura of course, who got her sleep at the plane. Sasuke's eyes were colder, and duller then other days they spent together, Sakura noticed. Sakura gave a frown, cause for some odd reason, she knew for a fact, that he was thinking about this so called 'Alexandria'.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten! How are you! It has been a while! We have so much to chat about! How was Japan? Was it fun? Its to bad that we lost touch for a while. Anyway, Where's Sasuke?"

"...I'm fine."

"Yeah, thats great! So where- who is this?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Oh awsome! I'm Alexadria Violette Landcaster!"

The pinkette just nodded and it became an akward silence then 'Alex' asked for Sasuke, again.

"Alex, Sakura here is Sasuke's-"

"Best friend. I'm his best friend."

"Oh really now?! That's awsome! I'm his ex-girlfriend but soon to be wife!"

"Th-that's nice. I hope that goes well for you."

"Thanks, Where is he?"

"He's over there, helping with our things."

"Okay! Thank you. Pleasure meeting you." she said and she ran off. Tenten turned to her and stared at her with the look which clearly said 'What the hell was that about.'

"Before you say-"

"To late ! What the hell was that? Why did you tell her that you were his best friend? You know that's bullshit. Sasuke will be super pissed. And what if she asks to stay with us? Sakura! You just caused trouble!"

"Do you think I know that? If I told her that I was his girlfriend, there would be even more trouble."

Tenten thought for a moment but then she nodded understanding. Sakura walked towards the beach without another word. But Tenten screamed out to her, "Sakura! What about your bathing suit?"

"I won't go in the water!!"

She continued walking until she stopped, and sat on a large rock, that had her feet hanging down below. She needed time to think through everything. Should she break up with him? Wouldn't the right thing to do is to let him be free?

"Oh god, please help me."

"Sakura.."

She turned and met Hinata's eyes. Worry filling them.

"Hinata? I thought you were with Naruto."

"I was it's just that we saw Alexandria with you guys, and w-we smelled trouble."

"Oh.."

"Look Sakura, I know what you're thinking about. Just thinking about to let Sasuke go or not right? I've been on that boat before. I decided to let the boy go and let him be happy. After a few days, he wasn't happy with the girl. I guess, in a way, he regretted letting me go? "

"Hinata, what exactly are you trying to say?"

A giggle escaped from the girls lips, "What I'm trying to say is to follow your heart. Sometimes, its okay to be selfish."

"Hinata..."

"Don't mention it. Sasuke looked miserable when he was with her."

"What exactly did she do to him?"

"No one told you? Guess I will have to, S-Sasuke was dating Alex, for about a year. Or two, I can't remember. But during those times, Sasuke was happy. He smiled, he laughed, he talked. Then she did that. What she did, was unforgivable. What she did, was disgusting. Sasuke lost his..v-virginity to her. What he didn't know is that sweet, and innocent she might be, she practically lost her 'virginaty' to about every guy at our school! Sasuke tried to still love her, but it just didn't work out. Then, when he was about to break up with her, he found out that she was pregnant with 'his' child. He didn't believe her. So he left her. When he did, he caught her with another guy. He started to build that wall back up. A wall that kept everyone out. His family all died, except his mother because of a sickness. Then you came."

She was speechless. How was she supposed to react?! She just found out about her 'best friend's' life. Was she supposed to break up with him? Hinata just made this even more confusing.

"Well, I'll leave you then... to your thoughts."

"Thanks, for everything, and for telling me what happened."

"No problem. Just remember what I told you. Oh, before I forget. Here." There, in her palm was a cell phone. It was a iPhone, Sakura just stared at it. It was black, but on the back, it had a cherry blossom flower with her name right beside it.

"W-what? -H-how?- I...-!"

"Sasuke's idea. Think of it as a gift. We already put our numbers in it, you have unlimited texting. And, don't worry about paying for it, Sasuke is. He is incredibly rich. So don't try and give it back to him."

Sakura hesitated as she reached for it. It fit perfectly on her palm, Sakura then smiled brightly at Hinata. "Thank you! How did you know that I didn't have a cell phone?"

"Yumi told us."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Yumi, you should give her a call. I'll see you later."

"Bye," when the girl was out of sight, Sakura quickly dialed the phone number needed, and then after a few rings a voice greeted her, Sakura just couldn't stop smiling. "Yumi."

_"Sakura? How is it over there?"_

"It's fine, are you sleeping?"

_"Actually, no. I just don't feel like sleeping. What about you, how are you?"_

"I'm horrible, sad, and at the same time happy. Before you can ask, I'll just tell you. Its a long story, so I'll say it as short as possible. Sasuke's ex-girlfriend is here. Trying to get Sasuke back, I believe. I lied to her and said that I was only his best friend, Hinata told me about his horrid past. Now, I just don't know what to do. I mean, he lost his family, besides his mother."

_"Oh no! Honestly, I don't know what to say, and for that matter, what to do. I've never, in my life, have been put in that situation. So I have no advice. But I think that you should tell Sasuke, whats wrong, and what you're worried about. You never know Sakura, you might lose the person you love." _

"Thanks Yumi. I'll call you soon."

A beep was heard and Sakura stood to go inside at her temporary beach house, just to find that everyone was in there. Including Alexandria. Who was chit chatting with the other girls, who unwillingly chatted back.

"Sakura-chaan!"

"...Hi..?"

"Where were you?" asked Neji.

"I was down by the beach, talking to Yumi."

"Yumi?"

"So you got my gift." said Sasuke as he stared at her, with no expression. Except one that clearly said sadness. Sakura just nodded and bit on her lip.

"Oh Sakura! How have you been the last few minutes?"

"Fine, just... fine." Ino frowned at Sakura the boys rose an eyebrow but Sasuke just studied her. Everything was so... so.. how do you put this? So akward, yes, that's the word.

"Well you don't seem fine." said Sasuke as he planted his hand on her forehead trying to feel a fever. "You don't have a fever either." Sasuke pondered in his thoughts. Before he can go, Sakura hugged him tightly. Then whispered in his ear.

"We need to talk.."

Sasuke just nodded and return the hug. After a while, they let go, Sakura still had that dull, lifeless look in her eyes. Just then Alexandria came by and hugged Sakura, for a reason, the pinkette didn't know why.

"Aww! That was so cute! Best friends hugging!"

"Hn?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Look, we aren't best friends, we are-"

He looked at Sakura who was standing behind his ex girlfriend who was making hand signals saying that 'No, don't!' Sasuke then saw that she made a gesture that said, 'If you tell her anything, you will die.'

"We are more closer then that," he paused looked at Sakura again and sighed, "She's like my little sister."

"Double aw!"

Now everyone was confused. Except for Tenten. Who shook her head in disapprovement. Ino had whispered something in Tentens ear, which the chocolate eyed girl mouthed 'later'.

* * *

After endless hours, Alexandria finally left. Leaving the whole gang to themselves, all they thought was: 'Finally!' Sakura quickly got into explaining, to Ino, and the three other boys.

"So that's why I did all this." said Sakura. As she closed her eyes.

"Oh no, Sakura. Maybe this was a bad idea to come here." said Ino.

"Hn. Sakura. We need to talk." said Sasuke as he tilted his head towards the closed door, Sakura nodded and stood up. Worry glances from her friends. When the door was closed, Sasuke quickly said, 'What did you wanna talk about?' Sakura simply bit her lip. Eyes, getting teary.

"Sasuke. I think its time to take a break.."

"What?" said Sasuke sadly.

"I have trust problems, and I admit, that I'm afraid that with that girl, your ex-girlfriend, Alexandria, is around, you'll start falling for her all over again. Regardless of what she has already done. I'm afraid that I'll lose you." A tear fell on the floor. "Afraid that if I open up my heart, that it'll just be crushed. Sasuke, I honestly, don't trust you. I believe in time I will. But for now I don't. I'm sorry, I just don't want my heart to.." she sniffed and cried, "Sasuke, I love you. I really do. I do."

"Sakura.. I love you too." he said and he slammed his lips on hers. For this was the last time that they would be doing this for a while. Even though it was hurting him. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth wider, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His wrapped on her waist. They would both miss kissing and such, but this was for the best, she thought. He just thought it was silly.

* * *

**Alright! Sorry for the sadness! But I know it wasn't that bad. I wasn't going for 'making you cry.' A new plot has erupted! Dun dun dun Dun!! What will they do now? I guess about like 10 or 9 chapters more left.**

**Great news. Sakura won't leave them, she will still stay and live with them. Sasuke and Sakura did break up. Sadly. Alexandria is my own character so yeah. I hope you enjoyed and you guys get to review. It took me a while to update and for that again, I say sorry. Anyway, I will now right another chapter for Hopeless Love.**

**Tell me what you think in a review. I say... 5 or more reviews till another chapter! If not, then. You'll just have to wait longer! I don't care how you go about it. Go ahead and make a billion other accounts, just to get another update. Haha.**

**Review, Hope you do! See you next time Ja!**


	13. Goodbye

**Hey everyone, Here's the chapter. I just want to get straight to the point right now.**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, do you?_**

* * *

_"Sakura.. I love you too." he said and he slammed his lips on hers. For this was the last time that they would be doing this for a while. Even though it was hurting him. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth wider, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His wrapped on her waist. They would both miss kissing and such, but this was for the best, she thought. He just thought it was silly._

* * *

The next few days, have been horrible for the, used to be couple, oh, let us not forget about everyone else. Alex, also known as Alexandria, has been staying with them. It passed about three days and she was still here. Sadly, Alex has been staying with Sasuke. Which angered Sakura a little, even though they weren't together.

Emerald and Onyx eyes couldn't stop staring at each other. Every free moment they have, they would take time and look at each other. Oddly, they haven't talked much. Usually just a simple hello or a little 'how are you?' but other then that, they were like strangers. Sakura didn't like it. At all. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, has seen Sakura's pain.

Through her eyes, and how she acts. They all felt sorry, and they all wanted Alex to leave. But the girl said -lied- that her parents and everyone went to New York for a trip and left her. With nothing to spare. What a lie. They all knew it.

Yet, no one had the heart to tell it to her face.

* * *

"Oh my! Sakura! Isn't this beautiful?!" said Alex as she stared at the little black dress with a wide white belt across stomach and necklaces around the mannequin's neck. Sakura just nodded quietly, "So, Sakura, do you think I should get it?!"

Sakura first shrugged, "Do whatever you want. It's not my clothes."

"That is true." Alex placed a finger on her mouth in a thinking position, "Maybe, I could buy it for you, and if it looks good, I'll take it back. On the otherhand, if it looked completely horrid I'll just let you keep it, how does that sound to you? Could you be like my own little dummy. Well, not a dummy but a barbie doll?"

"No." said Sakura as she rolled her eyes. Why did she even agree to go to the mall with everyone, when she could've just stayed at the beach house and relax? Nope, Alex, and her stupid bitchy-ness just had to drag her out here. The pale green-eyed girl pouted. Sakura just repeated what she had said.

"Give it up already Alex, she said no. Leave the girl alone." said Tenten also annoyed. Alex seemed to ignore the girls comment and continued to beg. Sakura just constantly shook her head. Sasuke then spoke.

"Leave her alone Alex. You're annoying."

Sakura's eyes turned to deep onyx ones. She smiled, thankfully at him. And he just smirked in return, "Aw c'mon Sasuke! You guys are all party poopers!"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it Alex. When are you leaving?"

"You guys want me to leave so badly?!"

"Yes." Neji said without hesitation. Everyone eyed him, in the inside they were all cheering. At least someone had the guts to tell her to leave. Even though she was capable of killing them. Yes, killing them.

Alexandria glared at the male, "Excuse me? I told you guys that my parents left me. With no where to live. I come by to a friendly visit and this is how you people treat me?! I am Sasuke's girlfriend!"

Sasuke stared, "Since when?" he muttered dangerously.

"Since last night silly! Remember?! We made love!"

Naruto gasped and shook in fright.

Ino blinked.

Neji stiffened.

Shikamaru stiffened also.

Tenten trembled with disgusted.

Hinata's eyes got watery for the pain Sakura must have felt.

It seemed that Sakura did this all at once. She gasped, blinked, stiffened, trembled, and her eyes got watery. Sakura's stepped backwards. Hoping to shrink out of this nightmare and wake up next to Sasuke. She even pinched herself secretly. Wanting, no needing, to wake up from this nightmare.

"You know that didn't happen Alex."

"Why are you trying to deny it Sasuke-kun?!"

"'Cause it isn't true."

"Sasuke-kun! I know you aren't ready to tell your friends but it's okay. I'm here for you. And so is your son you left many years ago, I promise. We'll get through this. I love you.. so very much."

"Get the hell away from me Alex."

Sasuke's eyes turned to meet terrified emerald ones, "S-Sakura.." he stepped towards her. Yet, she backed away. Away from him. Away... just to get away.

"D-Don't get a-any closer!"

"Sakura, I didnt-!"

"I knew this would happen! I should of never. You know what was so weired about this all? I thought that if I let myself love, that the person I did love will be different. Different from everyone else that hated me someone who also loved me for who I was not what I looked like or acted. The person that I love, or loved, was you. You know what was the best part was? I actually thought it was you. It turned out that you were like everyone else.... I knew this was a bad idea. I'm going to go back to Japan...." She took out the phone that he had bought for her, "Here, you can have this back. I'll leave the first flight I could get on. Thank you.. I guess.... You won't be hearing from me. Ever. Good-bye, Sasuke." and she ran, ran out of his life. They knew that the 'good-bye' wasn't a simple good-bye. It was good-bye for good.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten ran after her. Alexandria smirked.

* * *

"Sakura!" they called out after her. Sakura came to a halt and stared at them.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here? Don't try and stop me, I made up my mind."

Ino smiled, a sad one, "We thought that you might need a ride." Sakura stared at them confused. Weren't they supposed to be comforting Sasuke?

"Wh-wha?"

"Don't think we would let you go to Japan alone. Sakura, you don't know us well at all! We wouldn't want one of our best friends to go to Japan alone. So we're going with you.."

"S-S-Sakura-chan! P-please d-don't doubt us. We know that w-what Sasuke-san did was wrong. But it's in the past now and there is nothing we could do to change it. The only thing to do is keep moving forward."

It was Tenten's turn to talk, "Yeah, who knows, Alex might be lying. Again. It is nothing new!"

"C'mon Billboard Brow. Brighten up. Okay, so here's what we're going to do. We're going to the beach house. Pack our things. Call the airport when is the next flight back to Japan. Get to Japan. And maybe, you can bunk with one of us for a few weeks to get your mind off of things. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, Hinata?"

"It's f-fine with me, what about you Sakura-chan?"

The bubble gum haired girl just nodded, that seemed to be nice. As long as she was away from Sasuke at the moment.

* * *

"Sasuke, look what you did." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto told Alex to leave for a few hours. The guys just needed to talk this over. Even they all hated it, the three had to comfort their good friend, the heartbreaker, Sasuke.

"Did you actually 'make love' to her?"

"Yeah." the boy spoke truthfully,"I was drinking a cup of water and Alex and I were talking and just. I don't know.. happened. I didn't want it to. I don't know what came over me. I just remember kissing her, the rest I can't even remember."

"Oh." said Naruto blankly. The sun kissed blond was sitting on the window sill. He then spotted Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura loading their things in Ino's white car, "Looks like the girls are leaving."

"What are you blabbing about Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"The girls. They seem that they are going back to Japan. They are loading their things in Ino's car right now. Sakura still seems a little. How do you put it.. depressed."

"Maybe we should go talk to them."

Naruto was about to stand and open the door, but once he did Hinata was about to knock on it. Hinata gasped but smiled sadly at the boy, "Oh! N-N-Naruto-kun. I wanted to talk t-to you and t-the guys f-for a second, if of course you d-don't mind."

"Not at all, come on in."

Hinata then faced the boys. The lazy one, the hyper one, the quiet one, and then the heartbreaker. Hinata gulped a big lump that was stuck in her throat before she spoke, "Th-the girls and I are leaving. W-we are g-going back to J-japan. H-hopefully, we'll get a new start. We won't be seeing you guys for a long time. We think t-that this was for the best.... Here... we wrote these letters not to long ago. Just a simple good-bye present...B-bye."

She placed four envelopes neatly on the coffee table. And left.

Sasuke reached for them. One was for each of the boys. Sasuke opened his and read it:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You and I both know that this would never had lasted. I'm sorry that you had to waste your time on me. Hopefully, after a few days you will learn to forget about me. You had made my life full of excitment, sadness, and so much more. I thank you for giving me a chance to be in your life. I hope that you could forget me easier then I could forget you. I know it won't be easy._

_For I'm still in love with you._

There was a little dark circle mark next to the word love. As if she cried when she wrote it. Sasuke eagerly continued reading.

_I'm going back to Japan. Then, maybe move to some other state. If I could afford it. I'm still going to go to the same school as you but, we won't talk to eachother. Nor a glance. Please, don't try and bring this trip up. And don't try to talk to me. I need time and space. This is just all too much for me. _

_I hope that you know that. This is my last good-bye. 'Cause I don't want to be stuck in the middle of all this drama. I know for a fact that our paths will cross. And you know as well as I do that I will try to avoid it. Have a great time with that Alex girl. I'm glad that you found someone to bare your son. Hinata told me that it was a lie, but I just can't seem to actually believe it was a lie...._

_With all the love in the world._

_Haruno Sakura...._

_PS. If my aunt asks what happened. Nothing happened. We just decided to take a break... _

* * *

Seconds turned into **minutes**. Minutes turned into **hours**. Hours turned into **days**. Days turned into **weeks**. Then weeks turned into **months**. Not a word was spoken. Not even a glance was recieved from Sakura. Sasuke did all the glances. Sasuke and the boys left about a few hours later after the girls did. Thankfully, Alex didn't stop by. So she didn't know where they were headed.

"I think it's time for you to give up on her Sasuke." said Shikamaru wisely. Sasuke shook his head, saying no, "You can't waste your time on her. It is unhealthy... move on Sasuke. She's trying to do the same.."

"You don't know how I feel."

"The Uchiha feels? Since when?"

"No, I'm still in love with her. I won't give up on her.. Not now, not ever."

"It passed 3 months, Sasuke. She didn't even give you a glance. What makes you think that out of the blue she will be running back into your arms?"

"I don't want her to run into my arms. I just want to be close to her.. somewhat like a friend.."

"Sasuke, you are getting way to cheesy over some girl you know?"

And Sasuke moved to Shikamaru and they shared a kiss..

**(A\N: Sike! Hahaha! Got you guys didn't you? That didn't happen, just wanted to get you guys a little jumpy. I hope you could forgive me. The kiss never happened okay? Onward!)**

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Guess what?!"

"What happened, Hinata-chan?"

Oddly as it sounds, Hinata has stopped stuttering. Maybe it was because Naruto wasn't there to make her nervous anymore. They didn't know. But all were thankful that she did stop stuttering. By doing so, she got more attention, mostly from guys. Still, Hinata still does harbor great feelings for the Uzamaki kid.

"I'm going to go to New York for a week."

"R-really?! That's great! How long are you going to be gone?"

Hinata's once cheery face suddenly dropped, "I don't know..maybe about a few months?"

"Oh, that means that you'll miss my birthday.."

"Sakura-chan! I know I will. I'm sorry."

"Anyway, why are you leaving?" said Sakura she waved off that it was her birthday just in a few days. Two days to be exact. Oh well, it wasn't like she had big plans anyway.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning because of this huge family reunion with other famous last names people. Like clans..."

"And then there were 3!"

"Nonsense! Then there were 2 you mean! Let us not forget about Ino.."

"Ino..?"

"Ino didn't mention it to you? She's leaving with me. Yamanaka and Hyuuga are very famous last names.. well not very not as famous as Uchi-Oh gee! Look at the time! I've got to go pack. I'll give you a birthday present later. I promise."

"No-Wait!-Hina-!" Before Sakura could even continue, Hinata was out of her sight. Sakura sighed and shook her head, _'You don't have to get me anything...It's only going to be me and Tenten. The two weiredos, lovely.' _She thought. Ever since they came back from their trip three months ago, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata has been called outcasts along with Sakura. They paid no attention to it. As long as they had friendship. Everything was fine. With an exception of their love lives.

* * *

When Sakura entered her lonely house, she dropped her bag. Her aunt Yumi died in a terrible accident that involved a gun. Let's just say she was held hostage and then got killed, now Sakura lived alone. The day her aunt died, Sakura took it pretty harsh and cried about every single night. For, Yumi was the only one who understood her truly. Now she has Tenten, Hinata and Ino. But two are leaving for a few months. Next thing she knew, Tenten maybe leaving her as well. Her birthday was in two days away now.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" she whispered out.

* * *

"Perfect, you think Sakura-chan will like it?" asked Hinata as she held up her baby blue wrapped gift. Ino who was beside her held up her green present.

"Of course she will! For a fact she'll treasure it Hinata. You know how she is, ever sicne Yumi died. She had no one to rely on. All she has is us- well Tenten for a while. I wish we never did have to leave. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji are going to be there."

"What about Naruto?" Hinata had dropped the suffix a long time ago, but inside, she blushed just saying his name seem to have an affect on her.

"Sasuke will probably bring him since they are best friends. That means Sakura and Tenten could have a peaceful few months. That's nice I just hope that no one will mess with them, especially during dreaded school hours."

"Yeah, okay, let us head over to Sakura's and give her our presents.."

* * *

_Ding Ding Dong Ding Dong._

"I'm Coming!"

"That is just gross Sakura! I don't want to know you're cumming! Sheesh!" Ino's voice replied.

"Shut it Ino!" Sakura hollered before she opened the door and saw that Hinata and Ino had their hands behind their back strange, "What are you guys hiding?"

"These!" they exclaimed and they held out their presents Sakura, looked shocked and ushered them inside her cold house. They sat on the couch as the two girls pushed their presents in her lap. Sakura opened the green one first. It was a little key chain thing for a phone Sakura stared akwardly at the two. "You guys know I don't have a phone. Why in gods name would you give me something for a phone?"

"You'll see ! Open the other one!"

She did and it was a phone. Exactly looking like the one she had recieved many months ago Sakura's breath hitched. Hinata stared at her thoughtfully.

"We wanted you to keep in touch with us...a certain someone told us to give it to you for your birthday..." explained Hinata. Sakura gulped and sighed, nodding as a thanks. Because, she couldn't find her voice. Sasuke was still trying to be thoughtful towards her? Why couldn't he just take the hint?

"Thanks, so you guys are leaving?"

"Yeah, we already said bye to Tenten. And we promise that even though Hinata and I won't be here, you'll have Tenten and then we'll text eachother every single second of the day!"

"That's a lot of texting.." muttered Sakura, just thinking about it made her grimced.

* * *

"Remember what I said Tenten!" screamed Ino as she was about to board the plane. Tenten nodded at the girl and waved back. Hinata was talking to Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan.."

"Bye-bye Hinata..." Sakura smiled sadly at her, "You guys don't be gone for too long now. Bring us back some snacks!!"

Hinata giggled, "Of course, take care of yourselfs now.."

* * *

Sakura knew she wasn't a princess and she couldn't have whatever she wanted. Sakura looked at the phone, she couldn't help but miss the embraces, kisses Sasuke had given her.

"Tenten?"

"What is it?"

"What happens now?"

"Heh, we continue what we always do, only without the two for a while. They'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah.."

"Hey, just to make sure, can I move in with you? I usually stay with Hinata..."

"Sure, makes my house less empty.."

"Alright! Tonight, we'll go and rent some movies, buy ice cream and have a movie night!"

Sakura nodded and turned her head the other direction.

Raven spikey hair.

Along with three other boys.

Onyx eyes clashed with emerald.

Sakura decided to be a little nicer to him, cause she knew he was going to leave too, so she smiled at him and left with Tenten who looked blanky at Neji.

* * *

**Alright, sorry for the way late update. As I said, I've been busy. Last week was hectic. Gosh, finals are on Monday. Song for this chapter **

**Taylor Swift - White Horse.**

**Not my kind of style of music but it has a good well sad meaning to it. **

**Okay yes I know it sucks that Ino and Hinata left but do not worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeves. Don't doubt me now! I hope to get a little more reviews. **

* * *


	14. Hello Unexpected

**Hello everyone, she, he, thing, it. Here is another chapter of this story, that I have worked so hard for. I have no news sadly, so this incomming message will be short and straight forward. Enjoy, review, there isn't much needed to say!**

**Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto.**

**_Important Notice: Due to finals, which is on Monday June 8, 2009. I will be gone. As I said before. For two weeks the week of June 8 and the week of June 18. All weeks inbetween. I hope you are okay with this. Message me if you are confused!_**

* * *

_Sakura decided to be a little nicer to him, cause she knew he was going to leave too, so she smiled at him and left with Tenten who looked blanky at Neji._

* * *

"That was strange, Tenten?" asked Sakura as she looked at the said girl, who was staring blankly ahead, muttering words that consist of 'I just saw him', or muttering Neji's name. Sakura knew that she was in deep thought and didn't pay attention to her. The pink haired girl didn't mind though, for she, soon, was placed into her own thoughts.

_'Why exactly did I smile at him? Gosh, he probably thinks that I would want toget back together with him. I know it is my fault though. I did tell him I wanted a break, but ended up..ugh.. whatever. If he was going to the airport, he'll probably board the plane with Ino and Hinata. At least that is good. Not much distractions. I could focus on my studies for a while...'_

"S-Sakura?"

"What's up?"

"I...how do I put this.. I want to start talking to Neji again.. I know, don't get mad at me please. It's just that I don't want to like, be on this road anymore. Avoiding someone. I thought that I could let go of Neji and move on. But I now see that I can't. Please, don't take this the wrong way. I don't want you thinking that I'm just one of those other girls who leaves their friends before her crush.."

"Tenten, be quiet already. And go chase after Neji.."

A wide grin placed itself on Tenten's lips and she jumped, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Who am I to order what you should do? Go after him...and...say hi to Sasuke for me. Tell him I'm sorry, for everything."

"...I will! I promise! If you want I'll even give him your new number?"

"No, that won't be needed... I just want him to know I am sorry."

Tenten looked at her friend sadly, there was nothing she could do of it. Tenten knew it was decided without much talk, she will go to New York and stay with Ino and Hinata, "Alright, I'm going to text Ino and tell her that I'm going to take the next plane to New York.. but, I won't go alone." she smirked evily.

"Who are you going to take?" Sakura was dumbfounded obviously, she didn't understand what Tenten had implied. Tenten stared at her in disbelief.

"You, silly!"

"What?! Are you losing your mind? Ten, you don't know me well at all if you think that I'm going with you to New York! Gosh, it isn't like I could afford the place! You are seriously are like on drugs. You cannot believe that I will go with you willingly, honestly!"

"You are right, that's why you're comming cause, I won't tell Sasuke unless you at least come for a few days."

"Tenten-"

"No, no buts, you are comming with me. I'll take you with me, willing or not."

Sakura gave off a sigh or irritation, "There's no way of getting out of this is there?" Tenten shook her head, "Fine, but if I don't like it I'm leaving the next day..."

"Understood. Let me text Ino."

**TenPandas to PurpleIno:**

**_Hey, Ino guess what?  
Sakura and I are going to go to  
New York with you guys on the  
first flight tomorrow morning.  
We also have some news..  
Text me back.  
6\7\09 12:51_**

Sakura stared at Ino and she was scrolling down on her phone, simply checking out the pictures as they were in line to buy tickets. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tenten take out her phone once again.

**_PurpleIno to TenPandas_**

**_You are so lying! I do not believe you  
one second! Are you serious, though?  
Why now? You could've rode with us !  
:( Oh, if the news is about the boys  
then Hinata and I already know, actually..  
We're sitting like a row away from them.  
Hinata started stuttering again, but  
not much. They all grew..  
6\7\09 13:15_**

Tenten read it, but placed it back onto her pocket because the two friends were already in front of the line, Sakura felt like she would vomit, she wasn't sure about this.. She didn't know what she wants. But Tenten on the otherhand knew that this is what Sakura needed.

"Two tickets to New York." Tenten said calmly.

"Okay, what time would you like?" the girl asked in her red skirt, and red vested shirt.

"Uhm, what time is the first flight tomorrow?"

Clicking on the keyboard was heard as she checked, "Well our first flight is at ten-thirty in the morning. Would you like an afternoon flight?" Tenten shook her head and took the tickets for ten-thirty. Sakura stared in surprise as Tenten flashed out a wad of cash.

"Didn't know you carried that much money.." commented Sakura as Tenten paid, the brown haired girl giggled, but didn't respond.

* * *

**Next Day 9:15**

Sakura and Tenten were packing the last of their things before leaving. She looked around her apartment. Tenten was supposed to move in with her but that idea didn't work because they were both leaving for New York. Hinata had texted her that morning telling her that they would pick them up at the airport.

"Can you believe it?" excitedly exclaimed the pink haired girls friend.

"Believe what? That I got dragged to go to New York, and I am going to see my ex-boyfriend and his friends when we ditched them on that little vacation? If that was what you were talking about then no. I can't believe it.."

"Lighten up! We're going to New York! We're going to the most greatest dance thingys ever!"

"No one ever told me that we would be attending the ball for clans, whose last names are very well known! Did Ino put you up to this? If we do attend that is completely absurd. No dress, and certainly have no intentions on going. This is getting way out of proportion. This isn't really what I signed up for Tenten.."

"Sugoi! I didn't know that you won't wanna go."

"Tenten, I'm having second thoughts about this."

"Sou desu ka?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure this is.. I don't know how to put it in word.. I am not sure if this is what exactly you call, _right_."

"Nonsense!"

"Tenten, I'm serious." She said as they both headed out to the airport. As Tenten was driving her car, Sakura looked back at her apartment... The house Yumi, took care of her. Her home, " I'll miss you." she quietly muttered and turned to looks straight ahead.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Tenten got Sakura to come over here!" yelled Ino at Hinata who was sitting down in one of the airports waiting chairs, "Gosh, wonder what will they say when we tell them that we befriended the boys." Hinata just nodded and looked at her watch, 2:45.

"They should be comming sometime now."

"Okay,"

* * *

"Sakura, wake up. We're here, at last." Tenten mumbled to a sleeping Sakura, emerald orbs opened and sprung up. After a while, they took their things and went out the plane.

* * *

_"Flight 541 has landed. The flight is from Japan. Please exit on your left. Where your family and friends will be waiting have a nice day."_

The two friends followed the directions and soon was tackled in a hug from Ino and Hinata. Soon, Tenten managed to pull them away because Sakura clearly couldn't breathe.

"What's up!" said Sakura in a playful tone. Ino and Hinata then told them about the trip they had, where they were to live, they ball, dresses, and finally, the awaited topic, the boys that they have known for a long time.

"They don't matter right now, though!" Ino said waving her hand in front of her face, excusing the topic, "Right now, we need to get dresses, shoes, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings, make-up, and everything else to look wonderful!"

"Eh!? I didn't even want to come!" complained Sakura, "I don't want to go to the stupid fancy ball-- when is it anyway?"

"It is in.. I think... four days?"

Hinata shook her head at Ino's given information, "Ino-chan it is in a week. We need to get our dresses before all the elegant ones get taken away. After all, most of the world is going to be there, no?"

"Over exaggerating, much!? More like a quarter. There's nothing to worry about. Although about the dresses, nothing to worry about. Half of the population of the girls will be merely sluts anyway. They won't dare to wear a dress that is actually, _decent_. " Tenten nodded and smiled chatting away as they entered Ino's limo.

"So, where are we headed?" Tenten had asked the blond.

"We are going to Hinata and I's house."

"You guys live together?" Sakura had questioned. Ino nodded and explaining that they didn't want to be that far apart. Mostly because Hinata's household was about 3 hours away.

Two and a half hours passed and they made a stop and they faced a white mansion. "Why do you guys live in a mansion? You guys can't afford this!" complained Sakura. Ino giggled.

"If I haven't told you before. I'm rich and famous. Along with Hinata here. Don't be jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

Ino rolled her sky blue orbs at her friend, "Sure. Whatever you say." and everyone piled out of the car, and into the house. There were windows everywhere, there off in the right corner, beside the door, was a vase with blue flowers with other flowers around it. To the far left, farther down, was a mirror with a wooden table under it. Straight ahead, you can spot the stair case. White and brown, fancy. On the floor was a long rug. Stretching itself at the foot of the stairwell. A girl in a black maids outfit came out with a duster to greet them.

"Oh, Ohayo Yamanaka-sama, Hyuuga-sama. Who are your friends?" she asked. The maid had purple hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair was tied up into a bun with some strands hanging out. She was fairly beautiful. The girl also seems sweet and nice. Her outfit reached just below her knees. Her height was about 5"8. She had all the right curves in all the right places. She also seemed to be the same age as Sakura and her friends.

"Good morning, Yaumaka. How are you this evening? This is Kunai Tenten and that is Haruno Sakura. Please treat them as you would treat me and Hinata-chan. They are very good friends with us."

"Hai. Hello, I'm Huragashi Yaumaka. Please, do not hesitate to ask anything from me." she turned to Ino, "Shall I set up rooms? Or are they just paying a visit?"

"Can you place their rooms next to Hinata and mine? It would be a great help." Ino turned to her group of friends, "Drinks? Food?"

"May I have strawberries dipped in chocolate?" asked Sakura kindly. "Nothing for me, thank you though." said Tenten. The girl, Yaumaka, scurried off.

* * *

The next day, the girls went out to look for dresses, after much consideration, Sakura decided that she will attend. So they first stopped by this place called 'Exotic Dresses.' Sakura stared at the sign disbelievingly. What were they doing in a place like this if they were going to an all fancy party?

"Uhh, are you sure we'll get our dresses here?" asked the girl.

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"It's called 'Exotic' isn't the party we will be attending like fancy and what not?"

Ino shook her head and giggled, "Ha, nope. Wrong again Sakura-chan. The party we will be attending will be fancy and all but this is the best plcae in town to get kimonos."

Sakura grumbled, "We have to wear kimonos?"

"Yes, silly. Just cause we are in New York doesn't mean we aren't Japanese. Sheesh."

"Sorry Ino, but I refuse to wear a kimono."

"Why?"

"None ever looks good on me." said Sakura sadly as she stared at the dresses around her.

"You are at least going to try one on. Okay? Look at Tenten. She doesn't wear kimono's at all and she's going through with it. Trust us, we will help you find a beautiful dress." said Hinata.

"Fine, I'll try on one kimono.."

* * *

One hour passed by and Ino pushed Sakura into a dressing room with a white kimono with a purple sash. Sakura admits, it is beautiful. She quickly discarded her clothing and slipped on the kimono. It was silky Sakura noted. Soft, beautiful. Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror. The length was just about three centimeters above her knees. The kimono sleeves were long, longer then the dress itself. The lining from the neck and around the ends were white. The sash, was purple with gold line in the middle and on top and on the bottom. There was two white flowers in the middle of it. The sash was longer then expected so it reached just an inch below her knees.

This was it.

She knew it.

Sakura walked out of the stall to show her friends, "Sugoi!!!" they exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan! Your hair fits beautifully with the dress!" Hinata commented.

"This is the dress! I can feel it! You are so getting this." Ino said determinedly. Sakura shrugged as if saying it wasn't that very special but inside, she was dancing with joy.

"Now I need is shoes. But I have no money to afford this." Sakura grumbled Hinata shook her head saying she'll pay for it. "Hinata, I'll pay you back!"

"No, no, think of it as a thank you present for flying over here. We're going to treat you to everything you want!" said Hinata Tenten smiled and started searching for dresses, "Sakura, I think I know the right shoes for that.."

"Which ones Hinata?"

"Well, you don't like showing your legs right?" Sakura nodded, "There are these boots that are about just above the knee, it has like two gold buttons on the top and a little slit. I think it'll go perfectly." Hinata said.

"Sounds good. Should I wear any jewlery?"

"That is up to you. C'mon, I'll pay for your things right now."

"What about your kimono?"

"Oh, I already have one. I don't like spending money." Sakura nodded understanding and she let her pay for it. They were having fun, that is. Until they bumped into the boys in a local cafe.

"...S-Sasuke?" whispered Sakura.

"Sakura." he stated in such a cold way. It made Sakura shiver, with sadness.

* * *

**I had to make it quick to make it updated in time. Review.**

**Yes I will post a link to Sakura's kimono. **

**Please review. Sorry for updating late. And I will say sorry in advance about leaving for about three weeks. Hope you guys could surivive. I'll be places, and it also gives me time to think of ideas.**

**I know that the ending was rushed, I just had to so I'm for that too! Yeah, the girls met the boys.. Oh no! What will happen? Why exactly is his tone different towards her? Well You just have to find out next time (Which is in like a few weeks) on Sweethearts: Story of An Outcast!**

**I am also wondering about something would you..**

**Check out my profile and vote which story would be release first?**

**VOTE FOR ONE!  
**THE SUMMARIES WILL BE ABOVE THE BULLITEN BOARD.

**_Thanks For Your Support,_**

**_REVIEW! :)_**


	15. Ball

**Guess who's back?! I'm back again! Alright, I'm totally wiped out. I just couldn't resist updating at least one more chapter. Here's the deal, me feet hurt, my eyes are dropping, and all that but yeah, I really want to try and make this story at least decent. So far, that review I got made me a little disappointed. Anyway, enough typing, ne?! Let's get to reading!!**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto_**

**Ps: Sugoi means like 'Wow!' 'Awesome!'**

**Sou desu ka means like Really, are you sure? I think. I forgot. Oh well!**

* * *

_"Oh, I already have one. I don't like spending money." Sakura nodded understanding and she let her pay for it. They were having fun, that is. Until they bumped into the boys in a local cafe._

_"...S-Sasuke?" whispered Sakura._

_"Sakura." he stated in such a cold way. It made Sakura shiver, with sadness._

* * *

It wasn't as quite as you thought it would be. It seemed that over the years, Tenten still kept in touch with Neji. Just secretly, as you can say. Everyone else talked as if nothing went on. Except, Sakura and Sasuke. She stared in shock, at the tone she received from him. The boy just stared, eyes, showing no hint of any emotion.

"Sakura-chan! Haven't seen you in forever.. well, except school. What are you doing here?" Naruto said as he gave her a light side hug. Sakura snapped out of her trance and smiled at Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto! I'm here with Ino and Hinata, Tenten dragged me here. Unwillingly. Yet, I gave up. You know how Tenten could get. What are you doing here?"

"Teme invited me."

"Mm'kay.." Sakura went nearer to Naruto to whisper in her ear, she lowered her voice, "Naruto, what's up with Sasuke? He seems mad at me.." Naruto backed up and stared sadly, at the girl. He shook his head and walked to Hinata. Leaving Sakura behind. Her eyes turned to her ex-boyfriend that broke her heart. Sasuke was speaking to Neji and Tenten, well more like just standing there.

"..."

"Sakura!" Ino called.

"What is it Ino?" answered Sakura as she walked towards the blond.

"Are you down to ride with the boys for the ball?" Sakura was in a tough cookie. That was the last thing she wanted. Her mind quickly came up with a little lie.

"Uhm. Hinata and I already planned on going together. But don't let me interrupt. If you and Tenten want to go with them go on ahead. We'll meet you there. Because Hinata needs to lend me those boots of hers." Ino nodded then turned back to Shikamaru. Sakura took that little action as if saying: 'Okay thanks you can leave now.' and that was exactly what she did.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the mansion of Hinata's and Ino's. Tonight was the night of the ball. The days passed by as quickly as it came, more clearly, a week passed by. She checked the time and it was only ten in the morning. Thinking it was to early, she closed her eyes again. And was about to fall asleep. That was, until,

"Sakura! Get up. We're getting ready now! After we eat!"

"Ino are you crazy?! It's only ten! The ball is like at what? Seven? Eight? Six? We have all day. Calm down."

"Sakura! It'll take forever to get everyone ready, and I will not calm down! There's no time for that. And for your information, the wall starts at five, I think. Shikamaru and the guys are going to pick up Tenten and I at around.. five thirty."

"I'll get up.." mumbled Sakura. She heard a 'good' on the other side of the door and footsteps that faded down the hall. Sakura then smirked, "In about a hour."

"You better be getting up Sakura!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed. Sakura sighed and nonetheless complied and stood up to go into the bathroom.

* * *

It was already four and Sakura was clearly ready. Her kimono was on, her boots that Hinata lent her were on. She also had Ino place a small amount of make-up on her. She wore a purple flower on her neck that matched with her dress. Her hair was in a small ponytail. Two chunks of hair hanging loosely in the front. Sakura checked herself in the long lengthened mirror.

_'Who exactly am I?' _she thought as she stared at herself. Looking at the reflection, that stared back at her, she was beautiful, yet inside. She felt empty. She didn't know what she was, nor who she was. Always, she thought herself as ugly, in the reflection, she was the exact opposite.

"What's wrong..?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Nothing... what time is it?"

"About the time Shikamaru and the guys are going to pick up the other two girls. Do you mind if we leave right now? I want to make a few stops. I forgot my bracelet at the store and I don't want to go to the ball without it."

"No problem. Let's go." Sakura knocked on Ino's door. She opened it and told Ino that Hinata and herself were leaving early. Tenten called Ino and said that the boys were already there.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us?" Ino asked.

"Yeah Ino, we're positively sure. We need to stop by this place where Hinata left her bracelet. I'll meet you there." Sakura reasoned. Ino nodded and headed downstairs. "Shall we go Hinata?"

"Yeah, should we take the back door or the front?"

"As much as I don't want to ruin the whole 'entering gracefully,' Let's take the front door." Hinata giggled and nodded. They were about to head downstairs until Sakura halted, "Hold on. Let me get a coat. Don't want to reveal this kimono yet!"

"Good idea!" and they both placed on long coats over their delicate kimonos. Sakura popped her head on the top floor of the stairs and saw that Ino was about halfway there. Shikamaru staring dazzlingly at her. Sakura smirked evily. Then, she ran down the stairs. Having Ino fall, only to be caught by Shikamaru himself. Ino glared at her pink haired friend.

"Sakura!!!!"

"So sorry Ino-chan! Kinda in a hurry! Move it Hinata!!!" Sakura said playfully and ran out the door. Only having the boys spot the purple sash trailing behind her. Hinata quickly ran to chase after her. "S-Sakura-chan!! Wait for m-me!"

"You snooze you loose!" hollered Sakura as she closed the door to the car.

"I was surely not s-sleeping!"

* * *

"You alright Ino?"

"Just dandy. Let us go to the ball now before Sakura storms back in and rips this dress."

"Same as always... troublesome woman."

"Did you just call me a MAN Nara Shikamaru!?!?!"

The boy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "You're such a drag."

"And you're... you're stupid!"

* * *

The boys entered the huge mansion that took place at a mansion of the most famous family. The Naski family. They owned everything that the Uchiha's owned and many many more. Mansion was beyond amazing, it was also huge. Ten times bigger then the houses the Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuuga, and Uchiha lived in. It was all to fancy, though.

Wooden tables were set up nicely and neatly. Caterers were talking around holding up a tray of drinks, or food that they offered to many other guests. The brown, and white staircase was just to the right. Sasuke looked around and saw many familiar faces. Some names he remembered. Other's he didn't. Just then, a man came up to him. Old looking. It was the man of the house himself. Naski Guaku.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Long time no see. How are you?"

"Guaku-san. It has been a while, I've been fine. How is your wife and your children?"

"My wife, Rakai is doing wonderfully. As for my two sons, they are growing up fast."

"I see."

"It had been a pleasure talking to you Sasuke. But I best best be on my way. There are many people to greet in one night." The old man walked away, leaving Sasuke alone. To greet other old, young, and teenage girls.

"Ahem." The boy turned around only to the the girl who broke his heart. Sakura.

"....Sakura." his icy voice replied.

"Now, is that a way to treat someone?"

"No, it's a way to treat someone who you no longer know, and want to know." Sasuke saw that Sakura was shocked, because her eyes widened for a split second.

"Yes. I'll be on my way then." Sakura turned and was about to walk away but she let a few words reach Sasuke's ears. "Gomen..and Arigatou.." Sasuke stared as she walked away. That time did he really admire the dress she wore. Also, the boots. This was going to be a long night. He could only guess what his mind would ponder upon what Sakura meant.

"My, my. Sasuke you have surely grown." an old ladylike voice said. He turned to find his mother's very close friend from collage. "Rusai-san." he bowed politely. The old woman waved her hand and the contents in the cocktail glass swiveled around.

"No need to bow young one. Where is Mikoto-chan?"

"I believe she is getting re-acquainted with Guaku-san." he replied shortly.

"Oh that old man? That man needs to get out for a while. He's way to fancy. I mean, look at this mansion. Overly to fancy, he may not have a cellphone and television!" Sasuke smirked.

"You aren't that young yourself, Rusai-san."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting old. At least I have gotten it in me to text!!"

"Hai, hai. Where is your daughter?"

"Oh, Meska is just right over there talking to her friend. That girl sure is growing fast. Actually she was wondering if she could have a dance with you. If you don't mind.."

"Gomen Rusai-san, but I have something to attend to."

"B-but Sasuke! Meska has been waiting for this a tiny dance won't hurt would it?"

"I have something to attend to as I said before and it cannot wait. Gomen. Maybe some other time..." he lied smoothly. He quickly walked away before Rukai protested. Sasuke passed Meska and she stared sadly at him. He came into the kitchen and saw to his left that the Yamanaka girl was introducing Sakura to Naski Guaku and his wife. He then eavesdropped a little only to catch the beginning of the conversation.

"My, my, Sakura you are sure quite a sight. Where is your family..?"

"Rakai-san, sadly, I have no family left. Recently, my aunt died of a fatal accident."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about the lost Sakura.. you must come and visit us for dinner sometime. Other then tonight. Who are you with this fine evening?"

"I'm here with, as you can see, the Yamanaka family and the Hyuuga family."

"They are some families, am I right? The Yamanaka owns most of all the fower companies and the most beautiful gardens around the world are made by them. On the otherhand, the Hyuuga family. Known worldwide for their meditating places, and peaceful places around the globe. You sure have fine friends Sakura. Never let them go. By any chance are you familiar with the Uchiha family?" the woman asked Sakura.

"Hai,"

"Then you must know their youngest son. Uchiha Sasuke. I also heard he's single!" he saw Sakura's gaze turn to the floor as she said nothing to the older woman. He waited a while longer to hear her reply.

"In fact I do know him.. you might not know this but, I'm his ex-girlfriend.." his onyx eyes spotted that she smiled weakly. Rakai then placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a pat. Sasuke left before he saw anything else. He then bumped into his best friend Naruto. Naruto started to talk to him about rich people not having any real food.

"Dobe. What do you think about Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura? Your ex-girlfriend? Sakura is still a good friend of mine. Like it or not. Can't help but wonder why she left though. I guess she needed space but whatever. Hey, after this can we go and get some ramen?"

"Whatever. I think I'm going to start talking to her again."

"Uh, don't mean to be unsupportive or anything but...why?"

"I don't want to leave on her bad side. I've already talked to her coldly and the way she talked to Rakai-san about me, she seemed sad. Sakura even tried talking to me."

"Wow...talk about drama. Can you deal with it though? What if you guys get back together and then trouble comes back?"

"I don't think that'll happen..she probably doesn't trust me anymore anyway."

"You never know Sasuke. Well, do whatever you want. Just don't hurt her anymore then you already have.." NAruto advised and Sasuke nodded and went off to speak to Shikamaru on what he should do about this whole situation.

* * *

**Thanks and review!!! Alright, maybe I won't be posting up Sakura's Kimono. I don't really feel up to it. ****'Kay! That is all for now! Please. Continue voting for the next story on my profile. It seems important for me to improve my stories and such, again, I thank you and give me some stories to read that are far more better then mine!**

**_THE FOLLOWING IS A SPOILER, FROM THE RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS! WHICH IS 450-452._**

Can you actually believe it?! Tsunade is in a coma? Though I'm not really sure what happened to her. Please explain to me. Uhm, Sasuke is going to Konoha! Danzou has given permission to 'dispose' of Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto better do something and quick. Hell! I'm so happy that Sasuke is coming back to Konoha. Sad that he's going to destroy it. Hopefully Sakura and Naruto will be there to get into his head. I have a feeling that Naruto is going to be like 'I lost pervy sage' and he met his father. All that, do you guys think Naruto is coming to an end?! Alright. Again, please explain to me what happened to Tsunade..!!! I'll best be on my way, but before I go.. Sai has a seal on his tongue?!


	16. Who Knew?

**Hey everyone ! You know how I did that cover for Hopeless Love? I figured that I am going to do that from now on, because as I reado 'WANTED: A PINK HAIRED WIFE' I thought it was a great idea and it also gives you a hint of what is coming up. So that is what I will be doing from now on and I hope you guys do not mind. OKAY, enough type get on and get reading!**

**COVER:**

Sakura Haruno was standing in her bedroom at Ino and Hinata's house. On her face, was a confused expression. She was in a red dress that reached her knees, her hair was in a pony tail and she had on black ballet flats. She was holding a silver bracelet that had a pendent of a broken heart. Looming above her was a man in black skinny dress pants, a botton up dress shirt with the three buttons untouched. Sasuke Uchiha had a serious look on his face as he held her hand that had the pendent on it.

**Disclaimer: You guys already know what I sadly, do not have. So why do I have to explain myself? It's not like YOU own Naruto! **

* * *

_"I don't want to leave on her bad side. I've already talked to her coldly and the way she talked to Rakai-san about me, she seemed sad. Sakura even tried talking to me."_

_"Wow...talk about drama. Can you deal with it though? What if you guys get back together and then trouble comes back?"_

_"I don't think that'll happen..she probably doesn't trust me anymore anyway."_

_"You never know Sasuke. Well, do whatever you want. Just don't hurt her anymore then you already have.." NAruto advised and Sasuke nodded and went off to speak to Shikamaru on what he should do about this whole situation._

* * *

"I don't know how I'm going to last these 'few months' if all you guys are going to do is do some clan bussiness. Honestly, I do not know how you guys could put up with all this things. Ecspecially you, Ino." Sakura said disgusted, this was their second day in New York and they attended a meeting while Sakura and Tenten were in the waiting room. Ino growled, "What's that supposed to mean, Sakura?!"

Tenten then spoke up, "Sakura does have a point, I thought you would be shopping your heart out during this trip. Guess I was wrong right?" Tenten and Sakura laughed. Ino just galred but then laughed along because she knew it was pretty much true.

"Girls, stop it." Hinata, always was the peacemaker.

"Aw, let loose sometimes Hinata! Don't want you to start stuttering because of the appearance of the Uzamaki Naruto!" Tenten teased while the Hyuuga girl blushed. The girls all just laughed at how red Hinata's face turned.

* * *

"I've been waking up to love. Everymorning I've been waking up to love.." Sakura hummed as she opened the door in her room, ruffleing her still damp hair with her white towel. " I can hear the alarm clocks ringing. Through the window all the birds starts singing....Hmmm.." She was dressed in a white tank top with an off-the-shoulder black shirt that had a little silver star in the right lower corner. Sakura also wore black skinnies as her bottoms and she had some black and white VANS.

Her pink hair that reached her shoulders that was still damp was left down. With a silver star clip in her left side of her head. Just in case, she had a silver hair tie on her right wrist. Thinking she looked decent enough, Sakura walked out of her room, only to crash into a soft, yet toned chest. "What the !- Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a friend come and visit? I've hardly saw you last night, and I just want to re-tie the bond! You know, catch up on the news. I'm also here for a secret, cool, top secret mission!! Cool, huh?"

_Really now_? Sakura smirked evilly, "What is this 'super cool, top secret mission' of yours Naruto?"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled cheesely, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a top secret mission. Sorry Sakura-chan. Are you planning anything today with the other girls?"

"Well, we planned to go to the mall, well Ino forced us. That is, until you came and I crashed into your chest. Where's the rest of the dudes?" Sakura asked.

"Really? Ino and her shopping, mentioning the mall. I like your outfit. Nice choice. Well the rest of the dudes ar at Sasuke's huge, mansion. Ten times bigger then this. You girls should come by and check it out. You can look at my orange room!"

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. You have your own room in the Uchiha mansion?" Sakura asked, clearly slightly confused. Was it the first time Naruto was at New York or not?

"Of course!"

Sakura then thought of something to ask. "Ne, Naruto could I ask you something?" he replied with a 'sure' and then Sakura continued on as they walked down the staircase. "How did you, and everyone else meet, exactly?"

"Ahh, good times. Alright, I'll tell you everything. You see, Sasuke, and I met by crashing into eachother in a local supermarket. Turns out that I stole his 'candy bar he was going to take.' because I found some money on the floor and all. Since then, we would always randomly pass by eachother. He helped me when I was hungry, cause I was off in the streets. My mother and father, I never knew about them. He also helped me with shelter, we built a clubhouse in a tree away from the city. I would live there, and he would come by everyday."

They both stopped to sit on the elegant, couch. "That's pretty much the story of how I met Sasuke Uchiha. After a while, Shikamaru went by out clubhouse saying he was looking for a great place to look at the clouds in the day, and stars at night. We gladly accepted him and he was a part of our clubhouse. We were the three muskateers. About a month later, Neji came into the picture. Turns out it was looking for a quite place away from the city to meditate and what not. We first thought he was awfully weired but he grew on us. Giving us advice, and made us stop bickering from time to time."

Sakura was now staring at him with complete interest. "What about the girls? How'd you meet them? Please don't tell me that they ran into you and your clubhouse."

"Well, not really. Hinata-chan was the first one we met, Neji brought her because she was crying because of her father forcing her to become the next heir to the Hyuuga clan. It sucks because she didn't want to, she wanted to be just a regular person. So she followed Neji to our clubhouse. We got really mad of how Neji could let a chick follow her but, Hinata-chan was very sweet, and nice. She baked us cookies! So from then on, she was the first girl to our group. Ino, and Tenten on the otherhand, we met them in a fancy party like the one we attended to. All there was at that party was all fangirls, and fanboys hitting on Hinata-chan. Ino, and Tenten helped Hinata when she was being attacked by the fanboys. Then, she helped us with our fangirls."

* * *

**Flashback! **

_Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were all sitting down on the staircase rather then greeting all the other older more mature people. After all they were all just kids. Hinata was in a lavender dress that reached her ankles, with white high heels, her hair had a white butterfly clip on it. The boys were all wearing tuxs that made them look even cuter._

_"Those girls are annoying." Neji simply stated. Closing his eyes._

_"You could say that again. Hey. Sasuke-teme, thanks again for inviting me here." Naruto said smiling brightly at his best friend. The male just smirked and nodded mentioning it wasn't that big of a deal. _

_A few minutes later._

_"Hinata-chan, do you mind if we leave you for a few seconds? We have something to do." Naruto said. Hinata just nodded and ushered them away. Then boys about her age came up to her._

_"You're very pretty. Can I ask for a dance? I'm Gushi Takoto! Son of the most famous person on earth!" The boy with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes smiled brightly at the Hyuuga girl but Hinata declined, and the boy wasn't at all to happy about it. "What?! How dare you deny a face like mine! You know I could tell my father to put you in jail?!"_

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but I m-m-must d-de-decline." Hinata stuttered, she was comepletely frightened. She wished her friends never had left her, because this boy was starting to freak her out._

_"I know that I'm only 12 but I can make you pay for rejecting my offer of a dance. I can make the Hyuuga family loose all its money and you'll end up in the streets!"_

_"P-please l-leave my f-family o-out of th-this."_

_"Then dance with me!" the boy argued._

_"Hey! Takoto, leave the girl alone, she doesn't want to dance with you. Don't be sad because you just got rejected. Just because your father is like the most famous father in the world doesn't mean you get what you want." a girl with blond hair and sky blue eyes said. Next to her was a burnett that had her hair in two buns and had chocolate eyes. They both were in beautiful dresses, one was wearing a yellow one that stopped at her knees while the other one wore a red one that reached just below her knees._

_"Go away Takoto, and if I ever see you bother this girl again, you are surely going to regret it."_

_"What are you going to do?!" _

_"You have no idea, I may not have a surname but I surely have connections.. and you don't want to know who I can contact. Now go cry to your father, he's probably dying to hear that his ole' son can't get a sweet and innocent girl to dance with him. Go on." Tenten said. The boy stomped away and Ino walked to Hinata._

_"Do you mind if we sit with you?" the shy girl shook her head. Silently saying she didn't mind at all. "I'm-"_

_"You're Y-Yamanaka I-Ino-san." the girl smiled weakly. _

_"I'm Kunai Tenten, my family isn't rich and famous but Ino and I have been good friends.." _

_"A-and I a-am..Hy-"_

_"Hyuuga Hinata, we already know. We aren't that slow! So what are-- "_

_"Hinata-chan, who are these people?" a curious Naruto asked pointing at Ino and Tenten._

_"Probably some fangirls." Neji muttered, Tenten suddenly glared at the boy. Ino shook her head because she knew fairly well, calling Tenten names was a very bad move. She walked over to the boy with an evil glint in her eyes._

_"I can tell you that I am no fangirl of any of you guys, you guys are just some famous people who think that they have every girl and guy running after him. No offence Ino and Hinata." the boy she was talking to smirk, "What is with that smirk on your face?!"_

_"Nothing at all, I'm Hyuuga Neji."_

_Tenten rose an delicate brown eyebrow, "Kunai Tenten.."_

**End Of Flashback**

"We've been together ever since, and then you came." Naruto said as he smiled at Sakura.

"Naruto, you were telling her how we have met, weren't you?" Ino said as she was walking down the stairs, Hinata and Tenten in tow. Sakura nodded, answering for Naruto who was just smiling brightly. "Listen to Naruto, he's the only one who actually remembers it. All I remember is saving Hinata's butt from that Takoto guy. With Tenten of course."

"H-Hey!" Hinata obviously felt that she was being insulted.

"Who do you all like? More then a friend?" Naruto casually asked, the girls looked at him weiredly. "Can't a guy be curious?" Ino stared at him strangely before answering.

"Uh, Naruto, you wouldn't been here if you wanted to know a certain something. Who put you up to this? Was it Shika? Nah, he is way to lazy to even get up from a couch. So Neji? Simply, impossible. Could it be Sasuke? It is possible, but I can't be to sure. Naruto, was it Sasuke?" Ino started off talking to Naruto, then started talking to herself and then to Naruto again.

"Wha--? N-No! Of course not! Can't a friend visit another friend he hasn't seen in a while?! It isn't a crime." Naruto stared at the faces of his female friend before sighing, "Okay, I admit it. I came here wanting to ask for something, but no one sent me here. I swear!!"

All the girls let out a held in sigh, "Okay, what is it that you need to talk to us about?" Tenten asked casually, taking a seat with Ino and Hinata on the three seater couch.

"What I asked before. Who you guys like more as a friend."

"N-Nani!? You can't just come in here, pretend you want to talk to us about things and then just intentionally ask a question that you shouldn't even ask! That is a girl to girl thing Naruto!" Sakura screeched.

"S-Sorry! B-but you see, Sasuke wants to start over with Sakura, and I just want to know if you're willing."

"WHAT?! Is he comepletely out of his mind?! This is just insane! I wanted to start on the right foot with him and then he spoke my name in a not so friendly matter, and then less then three days, he is the one who wants to start on the right foot? He probably lost his mind, yup that's it. He lost his mind. This is going way to fast! I thought he was done with me. Doesn't he have that Alex girl, from a while back? Isn't she pregnant with Sasuke's child?!"

"Heh, about that, it turns out it wasn't his son. When we left without Alex knowing, Sasuke became curious and asked the hospital the girl was attending for DNA things. Turns out, that the baby girl was not his child. You guys will not believe this, it was Gushi Takoto's, the guy that wanted a dance with Hinata!" Ino and Tenten laughed histerically being glad from saving Hinata because if they didn't maybe their shy friend could have been pregnant! Hinata and Sakura on the other hand, stared at the blond boy with a shock expression and their mouth slightly opened.

"Haha! Are you serious?! Haha! I can not believe this! Who knew that Alexandria and Takoto will actually have sex?! I would have thought they would at least have used a comdom!" Ino laughed.

This time, Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but join their laughter.

When the laughing died down. Naruto asked the question again, only directed to Sakura. And it was slightly different.

"Sakura, do you want to start over with Sasuke?"

"Hmm," Sakura pretented to think for a moment before answering, "Of course!"

Sakura just couldn't remove that true smile on her face when Naruto left, and how much she thought of things were going to be. At least that is, until she thought about if she actually loved him. She didn't know, but starting over, was better then nothing.

* * *

**Yeah, there you go! Not as long right? But I think it is good enough. Yeah sorry for the major long dely of this chapter, but I hope you guys still liked it. Please review! I seriously have nothing else to say, sorry. Wait a minute! I do have something else to say! I believe that I am going to delete Hopeless Love because it is not getting a very good response. I don't really like it anyway. It's either me deleting it, or me ending it like a major time skip. But I'm not sure. Maybe I will do that.**

**Haha.**

**Again I say, about FIVE REVIEWS and then you guys get another chapter!**

**Any stories you guys want me to read?! Click the button below and review the story and include the story title, and the author.**

**Keep on reviewing! Thank you. But, before I go.**

**Sakura agreed to start over with Sasuke!**

**Alexandria is having a baby with Takoto! Who I totally just made up! Ha.**


	17. Teddybear

**Hey, hey everyone! Guess what? I have no idea but I only got two reviews, on my last chapter. Strange how whenever you ask, you get less reviews and when you don't you get more. Okay how about this? I have to get more then two reviews for another chapter? Yeah? Sound good? Oh! What's the point! I'm not going to get any more reviews anyhow. So, I'll just accept the fact that I worked hard for this just to see it go down the drain. It's alright, yeah, it's alright. Whatever. Okay disclaimer!**

_Disclaimer!: Do not own Naruto..._

**COVER:**

A happy teddy bear stood their, a smile on its face, it had a red bow around its neck. Its brown coat made it look like any other teddy in the world. On it's right side was a box of untouched chocolate with a red ribbon around it. But wait, there was this white small rectangular piece of paper that had black ink on it, making one word. On the card it said 'Sorry'.

* * *

Sakura and the rest of the girls were now going to the mall, since Naruto left the mansion. Ino was in short shorts and a purple V-neck with a little black cardigan over it. Tenten was in burmuda shorts with a red shirt with a gold dragon, seeping through the front. Hinata was just in a summer dress with, what seemed, to be shorts under.

"Who is ready to shop?" Ino asked smiling brightly, it seemed she was very happy to finally go shopping. Yet, no one answered her question, "What? Why is everyone not answering my question? This is beyond mean. Why are you guys ignoring me?! That is down right rude!"

"Yeah, maybe because no one really wants to go to the mall and go shopping. They probably only have expensive clothing that Sakura and I can't afford. So besides Hinata here, who isn't that all into shopping, you are the only shopaholic." Tenten said. Ino shook her head and laughed.

"Are you two crazy?! Of course you are getting at least some clothes. I've seen all your outfits and they are so last season. So, if you want I'll buy you clothes. Right Hinata?!"

"Ne, I already bought Sakura's expensive kimono. That took up most of my allowance. I can't afford to spend anymore. I'm sorry, I might be rich, but I have to save money."

"Why? You're filthy rich, just like me!"

"Well, Ino-chan. Just in case of any emergency, like, people stop visiting our meditation, and peaceful settings, we have extra money to build new ones. Get it?"

"I do, your parents are very smart." Sakura said smiling.

"Mhm! I respect your parents, though, I haven't met them." Tenten agreed.

"I don't, that's insane! Who has money and doesn't get to spend it?" Ino complained and then they were all piled into Ino's white 'Escalade'. Soon enough, they will arrive at the mall.

* * *

The first store they entered was for Ino, it was an all preppy store. Flared jeans, polos, shorts, sunglasses, you name it. It was all prep. Not Sakura and Tentens style. But it was Hinata's but she didn't need to spend her money on clothes. After about ten minutes, Ino came out with two small bags.

"Where to now?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, let's just go in every store with clothes in it! And shoes!" Ino exclaimed and ran into the store next to it. It was filled with dresses, shirts, headbands, band shirts, skinny jeans. You name it. This was a store for Sakura and Tenten. They quickly departed and searched for clothing.

* * *

Less then fifteen minutes later, Tenten held multiple bracelets, one colorful studded belt, and a pair of knee high black and white striped socks. Ino, had bought nothing. And Sakura held a gray shirt with a picture of an white raven imprinted on it. Hinata just held one black headband with a blue bow on it she figured, one small thing wouldn't hurt.

The trio walked out of the store with one bag per person, excluding Ino.

"Let's take a break and go grab a drink." Ino suggested.

"We've only been to two stores, and you want to take a break already? Sorry to say Ino, they don't sell alcohol."

"Shut up Sakura. You know what I mean, I just want an ice cream cone."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. What do you guys think?" Tenten agreed and so did Hinata and so the four girls went for the foodcourt.

* * *

"Dobe, I don't want to go to the mall." Sasuke complained as Naruto was begging him to go to the mall with the rest of the guys. Sasuke was currently in his skinny jeans and a blue shirt that had a picture of a bird on it.

"But, Sasuke-teme! Come on it will be to your benefit! And, you can get that gift you wanted to get Sakura a few days ago! Don't be a party pooper! I heard the girls were going to go today, too!"

"Sure, dobe?"

"Positive! So you can get the sorry gift, and then give it to her!!"

"Fine, but if you're lying then your ass will get kicked."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's gooo!"

"Shut it," Neji said irritated because he was dragged out of the most peaceful place on the earth, his backyard. "Let's get going already."

* * *

"Oh Kami! Is that the boys over there?" Hinata said alertingly. Three pairs of eyes stared at the direction Hinata was secretly pointing at, they all almost dropped their ice cream cones. "We just saw Naruto-kun, not to long ago."

"That baka, he knew we were going to the mall. This is New York, damn it! There are plenty of other malls around here. Why did they choose this one?! Quick, everyone. Get your things and let's get out of here. I don't feel like having guy company." Ino hurriedly said.

They were so close to turning a corner.

So close.

But that had to be ruined.

All because Naruto shouted Hinata's name.

Who froze,

and then turned around.

They all could have gotten out of there if Hinata didn't stop and turn around.

"Fuck," Ino whispered. Sighing, "No turning back now, come on guys. We wanted this to be a girls day. But that will have to wait."

The remaining three turned around to find the four boys standing in front of them. Tenten was the first to speak, "Hey guys. Whatcha guys doing here?"

"Oh, you know! Hanging out. What are you guys doing at this mall?" Naruto asked, innocently.

"You know Naruto, we _told_you that we were going to the mall. Have you forgotten? Do you want me to hit your head until you remember? Because that could be arranged!!" Ino said angrily.

"Ne, Ino-chan, don't be so rash." Hinata quietly whispered.

"**_WHAT?!_** You are _soooo _not taking his side on this Hinata! We told him that we wanted an all girls day out. Not a group hang out! Gosh, Naruto. You seriously are annoying!"

"Thank you, and so are you! Now where ya' guys headed?" Naruto said pleasantly. Ino glared as Hinata answered.

"Oh, we were just headed to go into another store. I think, we are going to that--Uh- that card shop? With all those teddy bears because its Ino's little cousins birthday coming up..."

"Really now?! That's where we are headed! Sasuke here needs to grab a few things from there."

"Hinata, I think that I should get my cousin some clothes, the card sounds good and all, but I think she'll prefer some clothes. Hehe, well, we'll see you boys soon." Ino quickly said and dragged all the other girls away. They were about twenty feet away, when Naruto screamed.

"YEAH! MEET US BACK HERE WHEN YOU GUYS ARE DONE! SASUKE HAS TO GIVE SAKURA SOMETHING!" That was catching people's attention and Sakura quickly rolled her eyes and hollered back a 'yeah'.

* * *

"Why did you have to put my cousin into this? It isn't even her birthday!" Ino said as they walked out of a store.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything, okay? At least I made an excuse so that we can still have our all girls day, partly."

"It's okay Hinata. At least we found out Sasuke has to give Sakura something..." Tenten winked at Sakura who playfully pushed her.

"Hey! Its probably just some sorry gift." Sakura then smiled. If they were headed for the card and teddy bear shop. And Naruto mentioned that Sasuke had to grab a few things from there. The thought of Sasuke getting her a teddy bear made the girl smile, "Tenten how many time has passed when we left the boys?"

"About twelve. You wanna head back now?"

"Hm, now that I think about it. They can buy us some lunch!" Ino said. As they turned around and retraced their steps.

"You pig."

* * *

The boys were already waiting at a table, waiting for the girls. Right next to Sasuke was a blue bag that was stuffed. It was obvious that the had bought something. Neji leaned back, scanning the area. Shikamaru laid his head on the table. And Naruto went off to buy some food.

"Hey guys. So what did you buy Sasuke?" Sakura asked as they arrived. Sasuke gestured for her to come closer to him. That's what she did. She sat next to him, he gave her the bag and Sakura looked kind of surprise, she then took a peek into the bag, "Who'd you buy this for?" Sakura asked politely.

He leaned into her, his lips next to her ear as he whispered the answer that she already knew, "You."

Inside the bag was a big brown teddy bear that had a big red bow around its neck, Sakura smiled at him and tackled him into a hug. That he wasn't expecting. "Thank you, Sasuke. I mean it. " she let go of the man and he just acted as if nothing had happened. Sakura took out the bear, and noticed that around its neck was a little card. Sakura grabbed it without second thoughts and then read the two words that was written on it.

_'Sorry._

_Sasuke.'_

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who was about to stand up to get some food. Sakura smilied at his back, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Hmm, a big fluffy bear. I guess its cute.." Tenten said poking the brown stuffed animal.

"Yeah, what are we going to do after this?"

Everyone was already seated on the table, Naruto was chowing down on some noodles.

"What about lets all head home, get dressed. And hit the club?" Naruto suggested.

"Are you crazy!? We aren't allowed to go into the club. We're seventeen!" Sakura scolded. Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"Actually. There is this club Sasuke's parents own that's only for teenagers. But there's no alcoholic drinks."

"Sasuke's parents own a club? In New York?! I thought his parents only work in a company." Sakura said.

"They do, why is having a club in New York that cool? Anyway, there was this period of time that they designed clubs. Sasuke gets in for free, and gets free drinks."

"I think its an excellent idea!" Ino exclaimed Sasuke then came holding a tray that had a pizza and a coke on it, "Sasuke, your parents own a club right? Naruto was just telling us that we should go to it tonight after this. What do you say?"

"Whatever. I guess its okay. You guys know that no alcholic drinks are allowed right?"

"We do! It's okay with us!" Sakura butted in. Sasuke smirked at her, then nodded. And sat down and began to slowly ate his food.

* * *

A door bell erupted the peacefulness in the Yamanaka and Hyuuga mansion. Just then, a blond that was wearing a tight, little, red dress with black ankle boots came down the stairs to answer the door. She had on light make-up on and her hair was up in its usual ponytail. When she opened the white door, there stood four of the males.

"Hey guys! Come on in. Chill at the living room first. The rest of the girls are still getting ready. We're trying to get Sakura in a dress." Ino smiled and noticed that Shikamaru was gaping at her dress. "Oh, and Shika, stop staring at me. I feel like a piece of meat." The boy secretly blushed as Naruto laughed his ass off.

Sasuke was in his black skinny jeans, with a white button up shirt, with a small amount of his chest showing, he also wore a tuxedo jacket on top of that. His hair was in its usual chicken butt style. He wore a chain around his neck, with the pendent tucked in his shirt so it wasn't visible.

Shikamaru was just in a pair of non-skinny jeans with a black shirt and a green sweater over it.

Neji was just in dressy black pants and a black collared shirt.

Naruto was the brightest of them all. He wore light jeans that were skinnies, over his chest, he wore a light green shirt with a teal sweater covering it. The white shoelace strings hanging out of it.

"What in the world is taking them so long?" Naruto groaned, displeased that is taking them more then five minutes, "They said that they're trying to get Sakura in a dress! It isn't like its the first time Sakura is going to wear a dress."

"No need to fear! Ino and the gang are here!" Ino said proudly from the first step to go down on the stairs. Tenten was grumbling while going down in her dress that ended just above the knee. It was a dark green color that was tight and had a low 'V' cut showing off some cleavage. Her hair was in its usual two buns but in the middle of it was a shiny flower in each bun. To go with her outfit, she wore some brown heels.

Hinata wearing something different then the other girls, she just wore a mini-skirt with an purple low-cut shirt. Hinata had her hair down and it was slightly curled at the ends. On her feet, she wore some white high heels.

Sakura was forced in a dress. The worst thing was, it was the regular little, tiny, black dress. It hugged her every curve, she wore black ankle boots as well, but it looked folded, but it really wasn't. **(A\n: Do you guys get where I'm going? If you don't go ahead and leave a review, and I'll message you the details.) **

'It looked good on her' was an understatement. Her hair was tied up in a side pony-tail. Since all of ehr hair couldn't reach over, some of the hair was left in its right full place. On her neck was a long necklace that was folded twice, half of it was clear, and the other was black.

"I'm so going to kill Ino after tonight. " Sakura grumbled as she was down the stairs. Her mood suddenly lightened up as she saw the guys, "You guys look awsome!"

"Thanks. Now who's car should we take?" Shikamaru said.

"What about we split? Four in one car, four in another." Neji suggested.

"Cool, I'm with Hinata, Sakura and Tenten!" Ino called. The boys shook their head.

"Seriously? We came here, to get you guys. When we could've met you guys at the club! This is a waste of gas!" Naruto complained, "Hey! I have an idea! What about I take Hinata, Neji and Tenten. Then, Ino takes the rest of the group. It makes sense because Ino has her car here."

"That I can agree to." Ino said grabbing her keys.

"Alright! Enough chit-chat! Let's get partying!" Tenten said happily as they all walked out. Before the door was closed, Ino screamed something to Yaumaka.

"Oi! Yaumaka! I'm going out!"

And the door slamed, and they piled into their cars and headed out.

* * *

"Don't talk to anyone besides our group, got it?" Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him questionly, Ino did the same, Shikamaru just nodded.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

He sighed, "Because, many guys, and girls in there could just be waiting for the right time to kidnap you. Just don't go off to far."

"Aww, Sasuke's concerned! We should totally get this recorded." Ino teasingly said, and she followed Naruto's car that turned right.

"Ino, we should really listen to Sasuke. His parents own the club anyway. You are going to get us in for free right, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes, because I clearly didn't bring any money." Sakura said.

"Yeah! Don't forget me!"

The girls laughed and then they looked around to find an open parking space, "Damn, there's no parking space for about two blocks."

"Go straight, turn left, and then right. There's a private parking space only for people that are VIPS."

"You are a VIP right?"

"No shit. My parents own this place." Sakura stuck her pink tongue out at the man as he just rolled his onyx eyes at her childness. Just then, they arrived and the place was locked up pretty tight.

"Sasuke, how exactly are we going to get in?"

"Just pull up at that booth over there."

"Alright."

When they did, an old looking man was in it, watching television. Ino honked to catch his attention. He looked over at her, and waved her off. "Sorry, this is only VIP parking. Look for parking around the corner."

"Hey! Listen old man! We are friends with--"

"Ino, shut up. Oi, open the gate. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The old mans eyes lingered on him and then shook his head, laughing. "Ha, that's a pretty good costume. Do you have any idea how many people try and pull that trick off?"

"Seriously. Open the damn gate!" Sakura argued, "Sasuke! Show him your damn ID." The boy nodded and then pulled out his ID. The old man, gasped and then apologized many times before opening the gate.

"Now that's over!" Sakura gleefully said then her phone rang. She picked it up. "Moshi-moshi."

_"Sakura-chan. Where are you guys? We're at the front."_

"Oh, Naruto! We just parked in the VIP section. What about we meet you there?"

_"Damn! The VIP section? I should've thought of that. Whatever. Alright see you in a bit."_

"Aa, 'kay. Bye." Sakura turned to the other three, "Naruto and the rest are at the front, we have to go let them in."

"Hn."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the front door, where there was a line stretching as far as three shops. Naruto was arguing with the bouncer. "Hey! Let us in! We are personal friends of Uchiha Sasuke!"

"No can do."

"Let him in." Sasuke replied, Naruto screamed out his name in relief.

"ID." the bouncer commanded. Sasuke pulled it out and flashed it at the bouncer. The guy nodded and let the other four in.

The party was just about to begin.

* * *

**Yup! It is currently 12:35 am exactly and I am updating. Crazy as it seems, I'm not at all tired and I decided to treat you all to this very, extra long chapter. I know it took a while to update but I wanted to make it long. Just. For. YOU! Yep that's right. Okay, I hope you guys review.**

**I'm not asking for a limit. But more then two! Please! Ha, okay. Ja ne.**

**Adios.**

**Laters.**

**And see you soon! P.S: GIVE A GIRL SOME IDEAS WILL YOU!??!?!**


	18. Compications

**Hey, I felt so bad that I haven't had the time to update. Hopefully, I could keep the promise that I'm about to make. The upcoming updates will be faster. Unless something has come up and I had to leave for the day. Anyway. How do you guys like the story so far? I know, it's getting boring. But I'll stir up some trouble soon. Just need to find the perfect timing and, the exact conflict, resolution, stuff like that. So if you guys have any ideas that'll help me, then go right on ahead! You guys don't want me to have a writers block do you? **

_DISCLAIMER: _Don't own Naruto!

**COVER**

The whole gang are on the dance floor of the club. Blinking lights blinded everyone, making it seem everything was slow-motion. They were all paired up, thanks to Sasuke's warning in the previous chapter. Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto, and Neji with Tenten. Last, but not least, Sasuke and... with Sakura! The pink haired girl was blushing and smiling at the same time. While the man behind her was smirking. In her right hand, she was carrying a virgin martini.

* * *

"Woohoo!! Part-tay!" Naruto screamed as he walked to look for seatings that were big enough for all eight of them. He found a spot, near the right corner, farthest away from the entrance and it was dark. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed him, the rest of the group in tow.

"Ha! Finally! Tenten, let's get something to drink!" Ino said and dragged Tenten away.

"Sakura-chan! You want to dance?" Naruto asked pleadingly. Sakura shook her head and declined, saying that she wasn't ready to dance yet. Naruto surprisingly understood and walked away, pulling Hinata on his way. Leaving Sakura alone with the boys. Sakura shook her head. _'This is very akward. I'm stuck with the silent ones. Now what?'_

At the corner of her eye, she saw Ino and Tenten getting hit on. By the look on Ino's face, she seemed to enjoy it. Sakura felt very bored so she stood up, which was hard to do so, because she was in the middle of Sasuke and Neji. "Sasuke, get up will ya? I'm going to get a drink with Ino and Tenten."

"Hn, becareful."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you in a minute."

* * *

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." Ino said seductively to the brown haired man with green eyes. Tenten rolled her eyes, but still smiled at the man. "You good at dancing?"

"See for yourself," he whispered into her ear. Ino left her drink at the bar and walked away with him.

"Tenten! Ino left you?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to her Tenten nodded and took a gulp of her drink. "Same old, same old."

"Well, it is Ino after all. Look at Hinata, I never knew she had it in her. She's like, grinding on Naruto!!!" Tenten said, astonished. Sakura looked at the couple and she too was astonished.

"She sure has grown."

"Yup, yup."

**Ten Minutes Later.**

"Neji's staring at you!" Sakura said smirking. A blush crept on her friends face and then shook her head, waving it away, "Ten, you should ask him to dance."

"He probably doesn't know how!" she argued.

Sakura gave a giggle, "Teach him! Show what your body can do! Go on!" Sakura pushed Tenten off the chair, and Tenten walked over to Neji, with a sway of her hips. From what Sakura could tell, Neji nodded and they got up. Sakura then walked over to Sasuke and Shikamaru, being tired of being alone, "Hey guys."

"Yo," Shikamaru replied Sasuke nodded as he leaned his head back on the couch.

"Sasuke, do you want to dance?" Sakura asked shyly, she then regained her confindence, "Or is it, you don't know how?" Sasuke shot her a glare and the girl giggled, "It's quite alright. Many people don't know how to dance." she teased.

_I've had a little bit to much. All of the people start to rush, start to rush babe.  
How does he twist that dance? Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone._

"Sakura! Hey! C'mon. I know you love this song, let's dance!" Ino said as she pulled her out of the table. Sakura had a horrified look on her face, because she almost bumped into many people. Sakura faced Ino and gave her a glare while she was dancing.

"Ino." Sakura warned.

"Let loose, Sakura! Dance."

Soon enough, her hips began to sway to the club remix of the song. She felt eyes pierce through her back, and she turned around ready to scream at the person who was intensely staring at her. When she turned, she saw Sasuke staring at her with a smirk. She blushed, and he caught her eyes. Sakura laughed, and beckonded him to come join her.

He shook his head. Sakura laughed, "Be right back." she said to Ino. The girl nodded and then Sakura walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her. "Let's go Sasuke. You're dancing wheather you like it or not."

"Sakura-!"

"Nuh-uh! No excuses, just let the music take you." Sakura advised and they started to sway. While he was trying to keep up with her, she started to think about him. His eyes, behaivior, emotions, gestures, everything.

She knew he changed during the years apart. Sakura knew that he was more open. His onyx gaze, his hands that were on her hips. And his smirks that made her smile. Sakura shook her head and then focused on the dancing. Where Sasuke was getting into the beat.

"Not bad, Sasuke." Sakura panted out, impressed.

"Hn, you know. That dress of yours is way to short, to short for my liking." he said truthfully eyeing the outfit itself. Sakura, was of course, being a tad bit uncomfortable.

"I was forced to wear this, if you've forgottened. Plus, no one asked for your opinion." she replied, Sasuke grunted and their hips began to sway a little more faster because of the new upbeat music. Sakura laughed and blushed at the same time as she felt something hard, on her back side she then stopped dancing and turned to face Sasuke, "I'm tire of dancing." she said lamely, "Have a drink with me?"

The truth was, she didn't want to stop dancing with him. Sakura just feared that right when they agreed to start all over, they'll do something that he'll regret. She wouldn't regret anything with him. Another fact was, she was hopelessly in love with him... no matter how much time has passed.

The two teens arrived at the bar, and immediately a bartender arrived. "Uchiha-san, what may I get you?"

Sasuke then bluntly said he just wanted some water, he then asked for what Sakura wanted. "I'll have a virgin maritini." his eyebrow rose to her, he never knew that she drank martinis even though it was a virgin one. He still didn't see Sakura like that, he seemed to question his thought.

"A few years back, I just wanted to, I don't know, press a rewind button. Since that wasn't going to happen, I just drank my heart out. Ha, I knew Ino nor any of the other girls would have approved so I just went alone."

"You're _insane_! You could have gotten raped, or worse, killed! What were you thinking." It was a good thing that he never questioned about the whole rewind botton.

Sakura smiled sadly at the man who was drinking his water, "That's exactly it, I wasn't thinking. The only thing that was in my mind was, 'Drink. Drink. Forget. Drink somemore.' I never told you any of this okay? This conversation never happened. If Ino, Tenten, or even Hinata found out, I'm as good as dead."

"How many people have you told?"

A sly smirk played on her soft, pouty lips, "Only you, now please. Keep it to yourself, I trust you. Even though we just started starting over again. I swear! If I hear one word from someone other then you, I'm going to kill you, and then do some otehr things to you! It won't be pleasant!"

"Aa, you have my word."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sakura, you're acting very boring tonight! All you've been doing was sitting at the bar with Sasuke chatting away. Is something, you know, going on between you too?" Ino asked Sakura furiously shook her head. They were already at the mansion after the long night, Tenten and Hinata were the first to hit the hay. Sakura was still getting ready for bed. Ino, who was already dressed in her silky white gown, had barged in and asked her questions about the night they just had.

"What are you talking about?! Sasuke and I just started over. New begining! Nothing, and I mean nothing is going on between us that is _romantic_. I promise you, if something were going on, I would tell you, don't you trust me at all?" Sakura said childishly as she pouted at her blonde friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do anything stupid now."

"Says you. I wasn't the one dancing with a random stranger." Sakura teased, Ino blushed and shook her head, saying that she was just 'drunk' "But Ino! You can't get drunk in there! No alchol is allowed remember?"

"Okay, shut up already! Go to bed!"

"You're the one in my bedroom."

"'Night!!!!" Ino yelled and shut Sakura's door. Sakura laughed and fell back on her bed, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"I'm fine, I prefer just to lay here and get some more sleep." Sakura said. The whole group was going to go to a local resturant for lunch. Sakura declined.

"Fine. But we might bring everyone back here, so get dressed and be ready. Hey! You could even bake us some cookies!"

"Okay, I said I wanted to sleep, not go in the kitchen and bake some sweets. Buy some at the place you are going to."

"I would, but I only have about forty bucks left. How much money do you have left?"

"I only have about twenty-seven. Wow, we really need to get a job."

"Yeah. How about this? Tomorrow, we'll go job searching. Ino and Hinata must not know, they'll probably offer us to buy whatever we need. Damn, I hate being a burden. Anyway, does the plan sound good to you?"

"Mhm, leave already. I can hear Ino shouting. Tell Sasuke I said hey."

"No problemo. See ya."

"Ja ne."

* * *

Everyone met up at a resturant that was not to fancy but very casual. They boys already had their table ready, "Hey guys."

"Yo!! Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, you are an idiot. Obviously Sakura isn't here, she wanted to stay asleep at the house. Although, she did tell me to give a hello to Sasuke and everyone else." Tenten replied, Sasuke then nodded.

"Well! What are you guys waiting for?! Let's order some food!" Ino smiled.

"If Sakura were here, she'll call you a pig." Neji stated.

"Whatever,"

* * *

"Yaumaka, I'm going to head out for a bit. You don't mind do you?" Sakura asked as she straightened her skinny jeans and button up blouse. The maid shook her head.

"May I ask, Haruno-san. But where might you be going? Yamanaka-sama and Hyuuga-sama and of course Kunai-sama, already left a while ago." the girl with purple hair in two braids that were in pigtails asked. Just hoping she wasn't getting herself into any trouble.

"Oh, I'm just going to hang out with some friends that are outside the group. Don't tell Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, and Tente-chan. Please?" Yaumaka nodded dumbly and let her out. She had a bad feeling about this whole situation. The girl picked up the closest phone. And dialed Hinata's number.

_"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ah, Hinata-sama. Sakura just left the household saying that she needed to hang out with some friends that were outside the group of yours. She told me not to tell you, but I have this odd feeling that she's only getting herself in only trouble."

_"Oh my, are you sure? Do you by anychance know where she's headed?"_

"Sorry, I have no clue. I'm sorry."

_"It's alright. We'll be looking for her right now... Thank you. Take care of yourself Yaumaka-san."_

"Hai."

There was then a dead tone.

* * *

"I've just got bad news." Hinata said sadly, everyone turned their head to her, hoping that she'll go on, "Sakura-chan, she just left the mansion. Yaumaka said that she claimed that she was going to hang out with some friends outside this group." Hinata said, trying to put all the pieces together. Sasuke on the otherhand, put the pieces together quicker.

"Hinata, what's the closest place where you could drink?" Sasuke asked quickly, everyone stared at him.

"Sasuke, you Teme. This isn't a time to go on drinking. Sakura could be in trouble!" Naruto scolded Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back at Hinata who was maping the neighborhood in her head.

"The closest place near the mansion is about three blocks away, why do you ask?"

"Cause I have a feeling Sakura's going to drink."

"She's underaged! Sakura wouldn't do that! I know her! I've been with her longer then you have, so how would you know?" Ino argued, clearly not believing it.

"She told me. Stop complaining, we have to go now." Sasuke said as he slammed money on the table and they all left in a hurry, praying that Sakura wouldn't get hurt or in trouble.

* * *

Sakura was walking silently alone, in a street. Without knowing the reason why, she just felt the need to get intoxicated. And that is what she would do. She looked ahead of her, it was an endless sidewalk that turns right. She stared at her surroundings, trees and the mansion she just came out of not to far behind her.

Man she hoped she wouldn't get caught.

With the thought of being caught, she walked quicker to the nearest liqour store.

It was three blocks away and it wasn't to far for Sakura.

* * *

"Man, are you sure that she's going to drink?" Shikamaru asked the driver, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Not sure, but, we could just make sure." he admitted. Neji's voice then rang his ears.

"Tenten and the girls are checking in the mansion, hoping that Sakura would leave a letter, after that they are going to visit the places she likes to go to. If all hope fails, we'll have to call the cops and let them deal with it.."

"Teme, I'm really worried about Sakura-chan. Where could she be? It shouldn't be hard to find her. I mean she must be the only one in the world to have pink hair and green eyes."

"Yeah, but you never know, Naruto." Shikamaru thought this out throughly, "Sasuke, why is the first thing that came into your mind was that she would be drinking?"

The man the question was directed to took in a deep breath, "I....I can't say.."

"And why thee hell not Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Because I made a promise that I would never tell anyone. I intend to keep that promise."

"Are you serious?!?! Over a promise?!?" Naruto exploded.

"She trusts me, I don't want to break her trust again. I'm not up to it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just find her already!" Naruto exclaimed, the boys nodded and then they headed towards the nearest liqour store. Just then, Shikamaru's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Shika, there's no traces that she left. Everything is in its place, but she isn't here! We're freaking out! Please tell me you found her....please.." _Ino begged helplessly.

"Don't worry, Ino. We'll find her. We're on our way to the store." he replied and he hung up.

What trouble awaits?

* * *

**Okay, that's an end. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! I hope yours will be far less comlicated then mine. Okay, I have to make this quick and short. I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be uploaded but, I can say that it will be less then two weeks. Hehe.**

**EDIT: Instead of virgin martini, it was supposed to be virgin margaritas. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE!**

**REVIEW. Okay got it? Ja ne. **


	19. Misunderstanding

**I am very sorry about the mistake on the previous chapter. I hope it didn't annoy you guys that much. So, just imagine that instead of a virgin martini, re-read the whole thing as virgin margarita. Nothing much to say. Oh wait! How was everyones Fourth Of July? Mine was boring, my plans with my family have gotten canceled because we were all too lazy and it was blazing hot outside!**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

They boys were still in the car, it would take them only about ten minutes, because the resturant they came out of not to long ago was about fifteen minutes away from Ino's mansion.

"Think about it, how would she even purchase the god damn drink? They ask for ID, and we all know that she can't get it." Neji said logically. Sasuke also conidered that fact but it didn't mean Sakura didn't have any tricks up her sleeve. Plus, she probably figured out that little problem on her own.

"Yeah! He's right, Sasuke." Shikamaru agreed. Sasuke shook his head violently.

"Whatever she's planning, she must have got something up her sleeve, what if something happens to her?" Sasuke asked secretly concerned. Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

"Teme! Watch the damn road!" Naruto warned, as he noticed that Sasuke was staring off into space instead of watching what was right infront of him. A head full of raven locks snapped towards the road. There was a car that was making a left turn, and Sasuke quickly stepped on the brake as hard as he can.

Just in time, the car made its turn and they all sighed in relief, "Oi! Sasuke-teme, next time keep your eyes on what's infront of you! You'll get us all killed." Naruto warned Sasuke turned and gave him a glare and his best friend sighed, "Sorry, but seriously. We're all worried about her, but keep your eyes on the damn road! I don't want to die yet, thanks."

"Hn."

About two minutes passed in silence. Naruto's loud voice then sparked everyones attention, "THERE SHE IS!" Naruto exclaimed, the boys also spotted her and then Neji ordered Shikamaru.

"Call Ino."

"What a drag but I'm already on it."

Sasuke stopped his car and parked it in a parking space not to far behind her. He stepped out and ran to her. Sakura was comepletly unaware of the person just about two steps behind her, "Sakura, where the hell do you think you are going?" his voice said. Sakura gasped and turned around in a flash.

"S-Sasuke!" her body then suddenly went stiff. His piercing gaze made her want to run and crawl under a rock. But she regained her posture and then warned herself to play it cool, "What are you guys d-doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be eating?" she mentaly swore for studdering at a question that was so simple.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh! You know.." Sakura panicked for an excuse to find one, "Just going out to go to the nearby fountain thingy. You know the big huge one that is surrounded by buildings and has a fountain at the end of it?"

"Bullshit." he whispered.

"Fine, don't believe me. It's just the truth."

"Its bullshit because the place your talking about is in the other direction, and its about one hour and fourty-five minutes away. Knowing you, you wouldn't walk that far."

Sakura then sighed, "Alright.." she whispered quitely.

"What was that?"

"I said alright.." Sakura said a bit louder for his ears. He beckonded her to continue, "I was going to the liqour store to buy some candy. I was also planning just going to walk around New York, just go, sight seeing."

"If that's what you wanted to do, why the hell did you keep it a secret?"

"I knew you guys would want me to go with someone. And I knew you guys would go with me. I also knew that you guys were going to get annoyed because you guys have seen New York already, and I haven't! I didn't want to bother you guys, I just wanted to be alone."

"Sakura, you do know its Tenten's first time here, right?"

Sakura nodded her head, "I just told you that I wanted to be alone.."

"You sure you weren't going to go out and buy some alchol?"

Sakura quickly gasped and stared at her ex-lover in shock, "WHAT?! How could you think that!? I told you about that last night, and here you are accusing me that I'm going out to buy some, are you insane?!"

"You did lie to Ino's maid.." he pointed out.

"Cause I wanted to be alone! I know its pretty weired, lying for a silly little thing in fact, it's stupid! The truth is, I'm not like you guys. I'm not rich, I don't have a cool last name. I just feel, out of place. Heck, Tenten and I are so lost in the world of manners and what not! We were planning to go and search for jobs for the time being." She admitted. Sasuke stood there and stared at her for such a silly thing.

"Why can't you just use Ino's money? She's got plenty."

"We didn't want to burden her anymore than we are."

Naruto then came with Shikamaru and Neji. It took them about very long to get to them. They were just probably having them have their alone time to think about things.

"Sasuke, were you right?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"You told them?!" Sakura shrieked.

"About what? The thing you told me the other night?--"Sasuke said.

"Ne, I trusted you! Look what you do. You let me down!"

"Sakura--"

"Save it for someone who cares. Because, I don't, not one bit."

He reached to grab her wrist, but she pulled back, "I'm going home. You should do the same..." Sakura suggested. The girl walked passed the boys and walked away. Sasuke turned to the boys angered.

"Why won't she listen?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Stubborn." Shikamaru stated flatly. Naruto then sighed and patted Sasuke on the back, giving him a slight smile. Neji just stood there, still waiting for the answer to his question. The blonde friend then spoke up, "Don't worry, teme! I'll talk to her, and then this will be all cool before you know it!" Sasuke nodded in thanks. The boy with the sky blue orbs then ran off. In the direction Sakura headed off to.

* * *

"Sakura, hold up!" a blonde, tired voice said from behind a girl with odd pink hair and stunning emerald eyes. Sakura scoffed, and without turning around she continued walking. Because she already knew who the person who was calling her name was. He soon reached her and gripped her shoulder, causing her to stop. Sakura turned to glare at the hyperactive blonde boy with light blue charming eyes.

"What do you want? Leave me alone.." she grumbled and attempted to walked away but he only gripped her shirt from behind. Sakura struggled and once she was released, she yet again glared at the boy.

"Sasuke didn't tell us anything!"

"How could I trust you?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"Sakura, he never told us anything. When we asked what got him so worked up about you leaving the mansion. He said he couldn't tell us because he made a promise to you..! Then, Ino and the rest of the girls went to the mansion hoping to find a note or something from you. Everyone was worried. Out of everyone, Sasuke was the most freaked out, paniced one."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me..." Naruto said truthfully. No hint of lies in his eyes. "The straight truth. Don't blame him for this mess. I guess he overreacted?"

"I should have listen to him speak, huh?" the boy just nodded. Sakura then hugged Naruto unexpectedly, causing the friend to laugh as strong arms wrapped around her, "Thank you, Naruto...I should go apologize.." she pulled away and ran ahead of Naruto. Running for Sasuke.

* * *

"That's great! Thanks Shika.." Ino said into the phone and closed it shut. She then told the other two girls about how the guys had found Sakura and the whole misunderstanding. Everyone sighed and waited in the living room. Waiting for the pink haired girl to come back.

* * *

"Hope Naruto talked to Sakura?" Neji questioned. The three friends were standing around the car, waiting for the return of Naruto, and hopefully Sakura. To the question, the raven haired boy nodded sadly. His Hyuuga friend patted his back softly, saying that if anyone could do a good job it would be Naruto.

"You're r--"

"Sasuke!" A voice that he knew very well that it belonged to Haruno Sakura. He hugged him tightly, and he akwardly hugged her back, "I'm so sorry, I should have listened to what you had to say, I'm an idiot. Forgive me please.." she looked up at his face. Sakura hopefully smiled. Sasuke just ruffled her hair. Sakura, yet again, tackled him into another hug.

"Sakura! Let me go, you're squishing me." he said. Sakura giggled and without warning, kissed his lips.

**Kissed** his _lips_.

Sasuke was just surprised that he didn't know how to respond. Sakura on the otherhand, figured out what she was doing and pulled away, gazing on the floor.

"Oh Sasuke-! I just-" she searched for the words in her head. He stared at her blankly, memories filling his head of the time when they were together. "Uhm! I just - You know-" she blushed of what she was about to say. _'Forgot that we weren't together anymore...' _she thought sadly as she looked for anger in the man infront of her.

"Sakura," he silenced her.

Sakura blushed at the way he said her name, "Y-yeah..?" She felt all the other guys staring from inside the car. She could hear Naruto complaining why she kissed him. Sasuke just said her name, nothing after that. But what he did do, made her smile. He kissed her, only on the cheek though. But it was still a kiss nonetheless.

Without another word, he walked around the car and opened the drivers seat, "Get in the car."

She was just so happy that he didn't say anything, she didn't know what she would do, or say. Somewhere, deep inside her, she wanted, no needed him to kiss her back on the lips. Not on the cheek. Sakura's pale hands opened the passanger door and got in. Thinking of the action she just did not to long ago.

_'I can't believe I did that! But I just forgot that we broke up a long time ago...Man, he probably thinks that I'm a wierd freak! I'm so stupid, I couldn't think of an explaination! I can't even think why I wanted him to kiss me on the lips so badly. Maybe its just lust. Yeah! That's it! Lust! Comeplete lust.' _Sakura smiled on the outside. Glad that she didn't have any need for him. Or was it a lie?

"Sakura-chan! You kissed Sasuke! Why?!" Naruto asked. Sakura just shook her head.

"N-none of your bussiness!" From the corner of her eye, she could spot that the Uchiha smirked. Faster then she imagined, they already arrived at the mansion.

* * *

"We are back!" Naruto roared. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino then tackled them into hugs.

"Sakura, don't you dare scare us like that again!" Ino scolded, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mother."

"You got that right! So what happened when you were gone? Naruto's been smiling the whole time. More then usual."

Sakura turned crimson in a flash, "U-uh! I have no idea why!! I don't keep an eye on him." Naruto then laughed and told Ino the whole kissing thing. Ino gasped and told Tenten and Hinata who also gasped.

"Sakura, you do know Ino's going to tease you all day right?" Hinata said intellegently. Sakura sighed, and sighed. Nodding. This was going to be a long day, and Sakura could already feel it. In her gut, Sakura wanted badly to press a fast forward button, hoping that it will fast forward time. Ino started having a conversation with the pink haired girl.

Where the blonde one was doing most of the talking.

"Did you feel anything? Like, when you kissed him. Did you feel sparks within you?" Ino asked eagerly awaiting for the answer.

"Ino..-"

"Tell!"

Sakura then smirked at what she was about to say, "Sorry Ino. I do not kiss and tell.." and she walked away. Acompanying the boys who were playing video games at the mansions living room. Leaving a gaping Ino behind her.

* * *

**That was pure random-ness that I made up along the way. I know, I'm sorry it doesn't makes sense and all. But you should know that I had to brainstorm and what not. It actually took a lot of my time! I have been behind on sleep, and my eyes are like dead. I really need to get more sleep, but I want to update for you guys! Oh well, life goes on right? I hope you guys had a nice week! How was it?**

**Review... for the sake of the story that you just finished reading!**


	20. Frustration

**Sorry for having you guys wait for a while, it is just that I have been trying to make the first chapter of my new story perfect as possible. Also, I had to think up ideas for this chapter... I still need more, and I'm sorry to say that this story will be ending soon, and I have not yet hit the one hundred mark! It sucks, because you work so hard for a story and you get get not as much reviews as you want to have. You fellow writers know that feeling right? **

**Well, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. It was glad that some of you thought that I should get more reviews. I was also happy how you said that my story was great. **

_DISCLAIMER: Do not own Naruto or any other characters that are involved in the show...!_

* * *

"Did you feel anything? Like, when you kissed him. Did you feel sparks within you?" Ino asked eagerly awaiting for the answer.

"Ino..-"

"Tell!"

Sakura then smirked at what she was about to say, "Sorry Ino. I do not kiss and tell.." and she walked away. Acompanying the boys who were playing video games at the mansions living room. Leaving a gaping Ino behind her.

* * *

The whole hang out day was slightly akward for our pink-haired-friend. She didn't know why her gaze always landed on a certain raven haired man whenever she would be looking for something other then him. Right now, the eight friends were scattered around the living room, playing video games.

"Turn left! You're almost in the lead! Drive, drive, drive!!" Naruto shouted as he chanted for Neji to win this racing game they were playing. Neji was against Shikamaru, who was just sleeping through the whole thing.

"Shut up, Naruto. Shikamaru is asleep. Neji has been in the lead the entire time!" Sakura said pretty mad about all the shouting Naruto was doing. She was seated on the three-seater couch. Her left arm rested on the arm of the couch, her eyes watched the Tv very bored. Beside her, was Hinata, and beside Hinata was Tenten. Ino went to get some snacks, since Naruto ate all of it. Shikamaru was lying on his stomach his ams used as a pillow, he was snoring softly. Neji was sitting crossed leg as he drove the car on the screen.

Sasuke was on the floor beside Sakura's crossed legs. Naruto was standing up, near Neji cheering him on.

"Kami, this is so boring! Can we do something, I don't know..._fun_?" Tenten asked as she glanced around for anything to drink. Naruto forcefully shook his head giving her a 'no'.

"Naruto! Tenten is right, why can't we do something we all enjoy? Like, well..why not go out and just walk around? It is much better then sitting around here. If this is what you rich people do it isn't very entertaining.." Sakura sided with Tenten.

"B-but! This is a tradition! We do this everytime we go to New York! You can not just break it. It's downright rude." Naruto argued, eyes still glued to the TV infront of him. Sakura glared at the blonde man.

"Naruto, seriously. You have been playing that game ever since we got here! You have to let us at least try and do something else. I mean, look at Hinata. She looks way to bored for liking. Don't you care for her?" Hinata blushed deep red.

"Hinata! You are not bored right?!" he ran up to her and grabbed her hand, gently. Hinata nodded, not once looking into his eyes. She hated the fact that she was still majorly shy around this boy, "Okay, we'll do something else, what do you want to do?"

There was a moment of silence, and Ino still hasn't come back from a short trip to the kitchen. Sakura decided to check out why it was taking her way to long, "While you guys figure that out, I'm going to check out why Ino is taking to long." Sakura said, stood up. A gasp escaped her mouth. And tripped on Sasuke. She forgotten that he was there. Sakura tried grabbing onto the couch, but then her hand slipped and she just waited to hit the cold floor. Making sure she was hiding her face in her hands.

Quickly, Sasuke grabbed her. Cradling her in his arms, she blushed, thanked him. Got up and walked into the kitchen. Only to find that Ino was not in the kitchen. The pink haired girl didn't mind it. Right now, she had other things to think about. Things, which meaning Sasuke. Her head lied in her arms across the marble counter.

"Fuck." she cursed. Sakura took an uncontrolled breath, hoping it would wash away any thoughts of Sasuke. No doubt, that she was falling for him....There was one question left.

Was he falling for her, again?

Sakura knew that from here on out, it would be very akward to stare him into those dark enchanting onyx eyes, and talk to him! Sakura, for once in her life, didn't know what in the world to do. She fisted her hand and pounded on the counter-top. Searching for an answer in her head. Would she avoid him? No, he would notice, and confront her about it. Life was just way to complicated. She never even asked for a life like hers.

_What am I supposed to do? What would Yumi do..? _she thought. Sakura banged her head into the counter, not caring how it was throbbing in pain. _I want to get back with him, but he'll never take me back. It's like taking a stray. A stray that broke his heart before... I'm breaking...breaking into a million pieces...just by his stare...and his voice...his touch... _as she said those things she felt exactly those three things. She felt his onyx eyes boring into her head, his voice, calling her name. His touch, poking her head...Wait?! Poking her head?! Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!" she said she then had a hard time, putting the next sentence together, "W-what are you doing here?"

"What took you so long?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I've only been here for only about two minutes.." she said oddly. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her.

"That's what you thought? You actually been here for more then fifteen...It doesn't take that long to check on someone. I saw you on the countertop. Banging your head, and punching it..What's wrong?" he asked softly. Sakura shook her head, her eyes becoming a bit teary.

"Nothing.." she sniffed, and looked down. Not once looking in his wonderful eyes.

"That's a lie.." he whispered out softly. Sakura just shook her head, insisting that it was the whole truth, but he knew her better. "Sakura, don't lie to me. What's bothering you?"

"It's n-nothing. I'm just thinking.." she said, staring at the floor. She her him sigh and then a finger was under her chin. Lifting her head up to stare into his eyes. Without knowing, she was swimming in the deepest depths of the onyx pools.

"Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me, Sakura. You know you can, tell me." he almost pleaded. Sakura sighed, she never thought she would have to confront him about her problems. The girl had not choice, if she didn't tell him willingly he would just force her to tell. Either way, it ended up her telling him the truth.

"Sasuke..A-about what happened earlier, I just forgot that-well- that we-"

"Weren't together anymore.." His voice whispered. Sakura could have sworned that there was a hint of sadness in his voice. In the tone he used, it was obvious that it was a statement.

The girl stayed quiet for once, hoping that he'll say something else. When it never came, she decided to explain herself and ask a certain question. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry that I startled you. But, I want to ask you something...Did you ever..moved on..?"

Sasuke surprisingly answered her question after about a good ten second, "I admit, I tried to. I couldn't get you out of my head. You should know, we go to school together. Now it is my turn to ask something. Do you regret leaving me..?"

Sakura was so shocked, so frozen in her spot that she didn't speak. The poor girl didn't even know the answer. She hoped someone will pop out of nowhere so she didn't get to answer the question. Sakura looked in his eyes. Sasuke was getting annoyed on how it was taking him to long. Sakura sighed. "Actually, I did.." she never looked in his eyes once she said this, "After Alex told me she was pregnant with your child. I don't know why I did it, it just seemed right. I thought that you would just forget about me, and then move on with your life...Plus...you never came after me."

"The note you left clearly said you didn't want to speak to me! What was I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know!" she screamed, "I don't know, okay?! I never asked for a life so complicated! I never asked for this, okay?! I just thought that I would live the rest of my life like any other outcast. All alone." she admited truthfully.

"Stupid wall....damn, my heads red now! Gosh, this is not my --Sakura? Sasuke?" Ino said, rubbing her slightly red forehead with her palm. Sakura took one last look at Sasuke and then looked at Ino.

"Hey Ino. I was going to check on you but you weren't here."

"Really? I was just searching for my necklace, but when I was clipping it on I bumped into a wall.. Do they still want some snacks? What are you two doing in here anyway?"

"Nothing." Sakura answered quickly she then walked passed Ino the blonde girl looked at her strangely, there was something that bothered Sakura and it was pretty obvious. Ino decided that she'll find out about it later.

Ino looked back at Sasuke with a questioning gaze. He just walked by her, into the living room.

"It's official, Sasuke and Sakura are totally in love again. Such idiots, they don't even see eachothers feelings." Ino muttered. Yet, the girl who was talking about her friends was clearly oblivious of the way a certain Nara looks at her.

* * *

After about another hour, without finding anything else to do. They all continued to play video games. Two of the girls secretly left to go grab something. Those two girls was Ino and Tenten, Hinata and Sakura felt that they were only up to no good. About three minutes later, they came back down, Ino was holding something behind her.

"Who's up for a round of Spin-The-Fucking-Bottle?!" Ino said, showing the small glass bottle. Hinata and Sakura shook their head, they wanted no part in this.

"Sakura, Hinata, don't be such party poopers!" Tenten shouted. Everyone else was willing to play. Tenten moved closer to whisper in Hinata's ear. Whatever she said, it worked, and now Hinata was going to play the game.

"If you don't play, or back out, you have to buy Naruto ramen whenever he wants for the rest of the year. For Naruto, if he backs out or doesn't want to play, he has to stop eating ramen for three weeks."

"Yes! Sakura, don't play!" Naruto encouraged her at the same time, he feared of backing out. Of course he would want her to back out, that very sentence that Ino said made Sakura snapped. There was no way that she was going to buy him ramen whenever he wants. She'll end up in the streets!

"I'll play." she said.

* * *

They were all seated in a circle, a bottle in the middle. "Who wants to go first?" Tenten asked. Naruto jumped up and exclaimed that he was the one that deserved to go first. The bottle spun, and spun. It made about three complete circles before slowing down. It passed Sakura, then Shikamaru, then Neji, then Ino, then Sasuke, then himself. It landed on..

Tenten...

"What?! Hell no!!" Tenten screamed. This was not how this game was supposed to go. Ino and her planned everything out.

"Well, are you going to back out?" Naruto said delightfully.

"Only on the damn cheek." she muttered. She could feel Neji's intense stare.

"How about this, everyone gets a choice. They get to get kissed on the cheek or the lips..." Ino smirked evilly, "There's a catch. You can only use the cheek option once."

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked. Fear grew inside her even more. She was so scared of who the bottle would land on if it was her turn. From now on, she prayed that her turn would never ever come. Ino nodded at her question.

"So I already used mine?" Tenten asked. Naruto just pecked her on the cheek. Again, Ino nodded. Tenten let out a groan. "Anyway, it's my turn." she spun the bottle forcefully. It spun wildly, it made abour three more full circles then Naruto's spin did. Everyone gasped when it landed on Neji. Tenten on the outside frowned, pretending that she was disapointed. On the inside, it was the exact opposite.

"Neji." she spoke softly. He smirked at her. Then leaned forward. Pecked her lips, and backed away, as if nothing happened. He spun, it now spun not as fast and it only managed to make one full circle before stopping on Tenten again. Again, they leaned to eachother, and their lips met. This time, they seemed to forget everyone around them.

"HEY!" Sakura screamed, the two pulled apart shyly, "I'm taking over, it's my turn." Sakura didn't know why she just said that. But she still spun the bottle. It landed on Ino.

"Yeah! Some girl-on-girl action! Pick the lips, Sakura!!!" Naruto happily said. Sakura glared at him.

"I choose the cheek!" she then kissed Ino's cheek as if it was nothing.

"Finally, it's my turn!" the blond said her hand twisted as she spun the bottle. It then landed on the boy that had a pony-tail. "I got Shikamaru.." Wasting no time, she walked over to him, pulled his face to hers, and kissed him full on the lips. The boy didn't say anything but for Sakura to take another turn.

"What are you kidding? That means, whoever it lands on I have to kiss them on the lips!" complained Sakura. Ino smirked, and so did Tenten.

"Too bad, Sakura! Now spin it!" Sakrus gave up. There was no point in arguing against two stubborn girls. Sakura spun it and who it landed on shocked her. It was the person she wanted desperately to avoid.

It was, Uchiha Sasuke. Who smirked at her. Giving her a look that said It-isn't-like-you-haven't-done-it-before.

What was she supposed to do? All she managed to do was look down, blushing. Then, she neared him.

* * *

**I know that Spin The Bottle is used in many stories, but I just couldn't really think of anything else. I also figured that I needed to update this chapter soon. Because I have already fallen behind. So I hope you guys just enjoyed it! I know that the 'you get to kiss someone on the cheek only once' I figured not much people do that. So I decided just to go with it. **

**I apologize of how the ending seemed rushed. It's exactly twelve-oh-six in the morning. And I'm not tired. **

**I'm also sorry if there is any grammer, mistakes. **

**Review. I'm PLANNING on updating on the twenty fifth of June. If not, it will be updated on June thirty. Hope it won't be such a long wait for some of you. **

**Okay, I must be off! Ja ne! **

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW.**


	21. Fight, Fight

**

* * *

**

Today is your lucky day! You get another update! Woo-hoo. So, I posted up the story I have been talking about. Called 'Sexual Orientation?' A certain review made me laugh, so hard. But I calmed down, and decided that I should treat you all to this chapter. Currently, the song that made me write this was 'We Are Broken' by Paramore. A verse made me realize how this song fit this story.. Here's the verse.

**Cause we are broken. What must we do to restore, Our innocence. And all the promise we adored. Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole. Don't you guys see how it relates to it? Yeah, that was pure randomness. On with the story sha'll we?**

_DISCLAIMER: Yea, don't own Naruto. If I did, this is what I would do. When Sasuke is about to leave Konoha. When Sakura says she loves him, he'll turn. Walk slowly to her with a smirk on his face. Afraid, Sakura would slowly walk back.. With his lightening speed, he would be infront of her. His eyes gazing into her own. Slowly, his lips would cover hers. Then, after about a few kisses, and then Sakura cries, still begging him not to go. Sooner or later. Sakura understands letting him leave. But he promised her that he'll come back to her! Then there will be a time skip and then he would-----WAIT! Hold On! I'll just make that into a story!! A like thriteen chapter one! Oh my gosh, I'm so smart! o.o! That was a long disclaimer!!!!_

* * *

_"Too bad, Sakura! Now spin it!" Sakura gave up. There was no point in arguing against two stubborn girls. Sakura spun it and who it landed on shocked her. It was the person she wanted desperately to avoid._

_It was, Uchiha Sasuke. Who smirked at her. Giving her a look that said It-isn't-like-you-haven't-done-it-before._

_What was she supposed to do? All she managed to do was look down, blushing. Then, she neared him._

* * *

She gulped, before sealing her lips on his. It was meant to be a short kiss. As you all hoped, they both got way to caught up. He slowly nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entry. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth. Sasuke's tongue plunged into her cavern tasting, memorizing. Remembering. Her mouth was the same as he last tasted it. Intoxicating. She then pulled back, looking up in his eyes. It was evident that they both yearned for each other.

"...I got carried away.." she whispered. As quickly as it ended, she was far from him as possible. He heard what she said, even though it wasn't ment for him to hear. Sasuke wanted his lips to now be sealed upon hers. But he couldn't just do it like the old times. Things were different, they were not together.

* * *

Everyone got to kiss who they were once with. In a certain pink-haired girl's head, the moment their pink muscles dance with each other. It replayed itself. Over and over again, never once stopping. She cursed herself for being way to immature. Hell no, she was not going to fall for him again and have her heart shatter, yet again. Fuck that, she's coming out strong.

Easier said then done.

They were now watching a movie. There was a little war about what type though. Horror, action, and romance. Naruto and Neji were fighting for horror. Tenten was fighting for action, Ino and Hinata for romance. The others decided to stay out of it. Soon enough, Ino and Hinata won. Ino picked out a DVD. Much to Sakura's disappointment, it was the one and only, 'Made Of Honor'.

The guys groaned, along with Tenten. Sakura sighed. Might as well give the movie a chance.

* * *

Half into the movie, the girls couldn't get over the fact how the lead male role looked so good. "Dayuum." Ino said as she checked him out from the TV. The boys were clearly not enjoying themselves. Actually, the guys all left the room to play some rounds of basketball in the backyard. When they heard the door shut, Ino paused the movie.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Time to talk!! Honestly, I just used that movie to have them out of here. We known them long enough that they will leave if they got bored. So everyone speak up. We all know we enjoyed the kisses from our ex's. Am I right?"

Three of the girls blushed. Ino smiled. "Time to play matchmaker!" She exclaimed.

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura stared at her, which turned into a glare, which turned into her being tackled, "Nuh-uh! I rather do this myself, thanks. We do not need your help." Tenten said.

"Fine. Just get off of me! You guys weigh a ton. Ever heard of a diet?"

"Really? Now, I think I want to gain some weight. It'll just have me suffocate you. What is better then that?" Sakura playfully smiled. Ino yelled, as Sakura sat on her back. Just then, the guys came running in, along with some of the maids.

"What's going on here?" Shikamaru asked. They were all slightly sweaty. Sakura smirked as Ino continued yelling, the other two were standing in the side-lines cheering Sakura on.

"Shika-oomph-maru! Get this fat ASS - Hey!- off of me!" Ino was repeatedly was cut off from her sentences because Sakura would push her head down in the couch coushin. Shikamaru sighed and walked over to grab Sakura, Sakura refused. He then shrugged and left. "What the?! What kind of saving was that!? You little-ouch!!"

"Now, now, no need to swear."

"Get off of me!"

"Fine, you are getting pretty boring." Sakura truthfully said. Finally standing.

"HEY! What happened to the movie?! The picture isn't moving!!!" Naruto screamed, continuously punching the side of the television.

"Lay off, will 'ya? It is called pause. You are a blonde idiot." Ino muttered, turning side to side to crack her back. Naruto then glared at her.

"I'm not the only blondie, blondie. You're blonder then me, so shut up." Naruto mumbled as he walked by her.

"What the hell did you say, stupid ass?!"

"You want to rumble?!"

"Stupid ass, fight me, and you are going to die soon."

"Bring it on!!!"

* * *

Hinata frowned as she iced down the bump on Naruto's head. As you could guess, Ino was victious in that little rumble. Hinata brought him into the kitchen, told him to sit down on the counter, and she iced it down with some ice. Naruto winced, "Why'd you have to go and fight Ino?" she asked, sighing at his childish behaviour.

"She insulted me! It's her fault!" Naurto whined. The girl that was treating him sighed yet again. Everyone knew that if you tease Ino about her being blonde like 'all those stupid blondie jokes' Ino will surely make you pay. The only people that got away with it was Sakura and Tenten, since they were the only once that had enough guts to actually make fun of her.

"Look at what she did to you, if you have not noticed, you are in the kitchen icing down you're purple, bump on your head." Hinata shook her head. "If you guys were mortal enemies you guys would of both died."

"Don't you mean me?" the boy asked sadly. Hinata stared at the boy she loved astonishly. She never meant for him to feel bad about himself. Hinata apologized, which got herself a strange look from her blue-eyed friend, who also held her heart.

"What for?" he asked.

"I never had an intention to have you feel bad about bad about yourself...F-for that, I am terribly s-sorry."

Naruto beamed her a smile that melt her heart, "No problem Hina! I'm sorry for my bipolar-ness! You shouldn't be saying sorry for me, I should say sorry to you. Believe it!"

Hinata stared at his cheerfulness. A small yet soft smile graced itself on her lips. She then hugged Naruto, tightly.

"Ouch!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto!"

* * *

"Idiots." Shikamaru stated as he watched Ino rub her sore hand. Ino's baby blue eyes turned to glare at him. He faced the other way and stared at the wall. They were currently in the den while everyone else was cleaning up the mess they had made. It was utterly brutal what they had done. It was probably supposed to be a little smack on the head, but when Naruto started fighting back. Hell broke loose.

"Want to say that to my face?!"

He turned to face her, "You are an idiot." he mummbled something under his breath. To Ino's dismay, she did not hear a thing. Her glare turned into a curious gaze.

"What did you say?" she asked softly.

"It is way to troublesome to repeat myself. It was nothing important anyway."

Ino pouted, "I still wanna know." when he didn't answer her she tried again, "Please?" still no answer. Getting mad, she huffed and turned away. Her thought was that she would give him the cold shoulder until he'll say whatever he said earlier. Turns out, Shikamaru didn't really mine the silence that was in the room.

"GOSH! Just tell me already!"

"..."he smirked," I said, "You are an idiot, but a beautiful one."

She blushed immensely.

* * *

"Hmm, look at this mess." grumbled Sakura as she picked up a pillow. Naruto and Ino were on the couch, just slapping each other and pulling at the others hair, and clothing. There was popcorn on the floor, and the movie was still on pause. The furniture was different places then it's original positions.

"Why are you guys even cleaning?" asked Naruto. Sakura and Tenten were the only ones making an effort, they were brooming the popcorn in a dustpan. Rearanging the dislocated furniture, and the whole thing.

"It is taking the Pig and the lazy-bum so long, what do you think they are doing? It is only a sore hand. Just place some ice on it, then it'll heal on it's own." Tenten asked, ignoring Naruto's question. Sakurs shrugged.

"Dunno, don't care. It's her bussiness, not ours. Just stay out of it." said Sakura as she pushed the couch in its rightful place.

"Yeah, but don't you want to know?! Who knows! They could be rounding second base in there!" screamed Tenten. Hinata had to come in, not wanting another fight to occur.

"Tenten, leave it to Ino. Although, she should listen to her own advice." Hinata softly said. She then blushed at her own encounter with Naruto. After a while, Ino and Shikamaru came out. The strange thing was that...one was blushing and the other was smirking. Naruto secretly grinned.

"Hey Ino, why you blushing?" Naruto teased, then groaning because Ino had slapped his arm.

"Shut it."

"Anyway.." Naruto said, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well. Right now, it is six. Tomorrow I have to go to that meeting with Hinata for this company thing. Give a speech, talk about how the products are great, blah blah. What are you guys doing?" Ino asked.

"Have to go to the 'Great Peace' to meditate." Neji said bluntly.

"I'm going to eat some ramen!"

"Meeting." stated Sasuke, monotone.

"Nap." said Shikamaru as he stared outside of the window.

"Tenten and I are going to look for some jobs!" Sakura excitedly screamed. Tenten smiled and everyone stared at them as if they never knew what a job was, "What? Why are you guys staring at us like that?" questioned Sakura.

"Why in the world are you guys getting a job?"

"Because, we need the money." Tenten said, not ashamed of what she confessed.

"Oh? How much do you need?" Ino pulled out her blue Hello Kitty wallet. Tenten and Sakura shook their head, denying her offer.

"That's just it, we don't want your money." Sakura said.

"Fine. Excuse me for my kindness!"

"You have no kindness." grumbled Naruto.

"What did you say?!?!?!"

* * *

**Pure randomness. I'm thinking about ending it in like the next two chapters, since I can not think of anymore ideas! Please help me, if not then this story will be rushed. Ha, that sucks right? Anyway, I am sorry that I have not updated this story in a while, I just don't know what happened but I just didn't. Oh well. **

**Help a girl out and give her ideas!**

_Recent Manga Chapters: _

Damn! Right when I thought Sasuke was going to attack Konoha, but nooo, stupid Kage meeting! Who thinks that Sasuke should attack Konoha? I think he should, it'll be exciting! Oh well, stupid Danzou. Poor Naruto, he took a beating for his friend. The things we do for our best friend.

**_REVIEW._**


	22. Sweethearts

**Yep, guess what? I do not feel the disire to continnue this story anymore! I know, boo-hoo. But I just don't feel the feeling I usually get when I start a new story so this will be the LAST CHAPTER. I know you guys could care less anyway. So might as well make it snappy! I thought there was going to be a lemon in this story, but guess not! Oh well!!! So let me repeat that, THERE IS NO LEMON... BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME. You guys were lucky for me to even post this chapter up!!**

Disclaimer: Do not Own Naruto.

* * *

_"That's just it, we don't want your money." Sakura said._

_"Fine. Excuse me for my kindness!"_

_"You have no kindness." grumbled Naruto._

_"What did you say?!?!?!"_

* * *

Months passed and now, they were back in Japan. Sakura and Tenten now lived together, and they got a job at a near-by pastry shop a block away. Sakura and Sasuke got extremely close when they were at New York. The would probably spend most of their days together, the other half was spent with the rest of the group. Although, they did not get back together. Right now, Sakura is walking by the man who caught her heart... Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something."she said. Sakura and him was sitting on a bench while observing the beautiful sunset off in the horizon. Sasuke rose an e yebrow at her, giving her a sign to continue. "I know that we used to..well..go out and all, but since the time we have spent together I think that I may start to fall--" she was cut off when something slammed their lips on hers. She stared wide-eyed at a certain Uchiha.

They parted and Sasuke spoke, "...I think I know what you were going to say.." he whispered, he pecked her lips softly and gently. "I love you too." he claimed her lips yet again. He traced her bottom lip with his. She opened her slightly and she felt his tongue touch hers and she could not help but blush at the contact.

Without knowing, she gave out a moan. Needing air, she pulled back from him. Much to his disappointment. "Ne, Sasuke. If you're going to take me, then claim me as yours in a bed, not on a bench." Sakura smirked at him.

Sasuke grunted and just kissed her lips yet again. "So your willing to loose your virginity to me..?" he asked. Gripping her hibs. Sakura smiled at him and nodded. Sasuke stared at her, "Let's wait till marrage."

Sakura gasped, "You want to spend the rest of your life with me..?" she asked questionly. He nodded, and pulled out a ring. Sakura touched it, then pulled back, as if it burned her.

There, in his open palm, was a single diamond in the middle of a silver band. It was nothing to fancy, and engraved on the inner surface was 'All My Love'. The girl could not help it, she cried out of joy.

"I would love to marry you, but, we're only in high school." she stated.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk on his face, "I know that. I was thinking, after college?" he slipped the ring on her four finger on her left hand. Sakura nodded and placed her palm on his cheek. He looked up at her.

"I love you.."

Sasuke finally smiled. A first, true smile, and kissed her full on the lips again.

* * *

"To the newly weds!!" Ino shouted as she held up her glass full of champagne. Sakura was in a white dress that was similar to a cinderella dress on the bottom half. The dress was strapless and it reached her ankles there was some sparkles onit here and there, making her glow like a star. It was hiding her feet. but if you did see it, it was white ballet flats with a ribbon on it. She was never fond of high heels.

The bridesmaids, which was Ino, Hinata, and Yaumaka, were in silky yellow dresses that hugged their curves. It was spaghetti strap and it was simply amazing. The maid of honor was Tenten and she had also dress on. The only difference was that there was a big bow on her right hip. Sakura was standing next to her husband. Who had a gentle arm around her waist.

Everyone raised their glass and then they cheered and took a sip. Life was good.

"Congratulations, you guys. So I take it after this you guys are going to go into your honeymoon?" Naruto smirked, he of course, was the best man. Sakura blushed and Sasuke just went behind her to nip on her neck. "Whoa! Sasuke! Wait a few more hours will you?!" Sasuke just nuzzled his face into Sakura's neck. Her hair was pinned up into a bun.

Twenty minutes into the reception, Tenten walked up to Sakura with a bright smile on her face. "Sakura, Sasuke. It's time for you two to go ahead and cut the cake. Which is huge, I should add." Sakura nodded and she grabbed her husband's hand and walked over to the table where the cake was. Sakura held the cake cutter in her right hand, while Sasuke's hand covered her hand with his left, his right arm around her waist.

Once the made the first cut, everyone started shouting. More likely, chanting actually. 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!' Sakura blushed and looked up at Sasuke, wheather to do what they were yelling or not. She was surprised to already find his lips on hers.

"Thanks for coming, Ino." Sakura said, "Grab some of the extra cake."

Ino nodded and gave her a hug, "I'm happy for you, I really am.."

"Thanks again for coming, Ino.." Sakura said. Just then, Hinata and Tenten who were with Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru, went up to give a hug to Sakura and a 'manly' pat on the back to Sasuke.

"Let's go Sasuke, we still have the honeymoon.." Sakura whispered seductively. Sasuke just smirked at his wife and kissed her. When parted, they left into the limo that awaited outside.

* * *

"Hey!!! How is Haru?" asked Naruto. The blond boy was with his shy wife with their three year old son. The couple was at Sasuke and Sakura's house. Haru, was Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. 'Haru' means Spring, because that is when she was born. The first day of spring. Naruto's son was named Amate. Which means 'lover'.

"Hey there, Naruto. Haru is upstairs in her room coloring." Sakura answered giving Hinata a light hug. Haru was five years old. She was a lovely child. She had stunning raven hair like her father, and she also had her fathers eyes. It seems that all Sasuke's traits were dominate, I mean, who else do they know that has pink hair and emerald eyes? "How is Amate?"

"Fine. We're here for their little play date." Hinata said. Just then Sasuke came to view.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked, Sakura giggled and answered his question. "Haru!" he called, a little girl came running down the stairs.

"Yes, dad?"

"Amate is here. Keep him some company, go ahead and play with him." Sasuke said.

"Okay!!" the little girl was always so excited to play with Amate, Shin who was Ino and Shikamaru's seven year old son, and of course Tenten and Neji's four year old daughter named Miki. They were all best friends. "C'mon baby Amate. I can show you my little pictures!" she cradled the baby into the living room.

"Hmm." Sakura hummed, chatting away with Hinata as Naruto and Sasuke were getting into another fight. "Sasuke.." he turned to her when she called his name. "Do you think that our life could be a story?" she asked, out of the blue.

"I guess.." he mused. Sasuke then smirked and kissed her cheek from behind, "How about the title, Sweethearts: Story of an Outcast? Because now, we're sweethearts and you were an outcast before we met."

"That's not a bad idea." Sakura giggled.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was bad, I just rushed it. It took me about most of my day because I was watching A walk to Remember. Hehe, that movie made me cry again! Okay so this chapter was the shortest of them all. There was many time skips and what not but at least I get the relief feeling of this story do be done and that I could start another one. Yep, good times.**

**REVIEW. !!**


End file.
